Mirai no tenshi-tachi
by Outcastfur
Summary: The Year 2004 would be burned into the lives of everyone on Earth forever, but Kurt Housley would also remember this as the day he lost his mother to a monster. 20 years later the world stands on the edge of the destruction, and the Ship Girl's might be the only thing's that can secure humanities future. One Ship Girl in particular might be the only one that can secure Kurts future
1. Echo's From The Blue

A/N: Hey everyone Outcast here, and I'm back with another new Fanfic! Now this one will be a bit different then my others. I've mainly stuck with strictly crossovers, but now I'm moving to just regular ones. I hope you enjoy this read, as much as I enjoy writing it.

Now I would like to say that this Fanfic does take place in the near future, as you read in the summary. I would like some idea though for what I can, or should include.

I love feedback from the community.

Now then without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection in anyway shape or form. I also do not own any of the Military equipment, or experimental technology that has already been created. I do own any original idea's, and technology that I create

* * *

Angel's Of Our Future Chapter one: Echo's From The Blue

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Pacific Ocean

January 10th, 2004

A Boy no more then the age of five stood trembling in his families home. He stood in the doorway to the living room of his house. He had light brown hair, that spiked to the right, and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of overalls, and a white shirt that had the American Flag on it. He watched in horror, as his mother layed on the ground in the living room bleeding out.

But for the boy that wasn't the scariest part. Standing above his mother was a strange looking woman. She had pure white skin, with strange red lines moving across her skin. This women had an equally white dress all around her with a strange, black line collar around her neck covering her mouth. Again her hair was as equally white, as the rest of her with two strange like horns coming out of her head.

She immediately turned from the boy's mother, and stared down at him. He backed away in fear, as her piercing red eyes sized him up.

"Kurt get up! Run sweetheart!" His mother shouted out from the ground. "M-Mommy? What's going on?" The boy finally stuttered out, as he began to muster up the courage to move forward into the room. "Just run! Find your Dad, and little sister!" She screamed out, struggling to get up.

The strange looking woman, immediately grinned, and walked up to the terrified boy. "Yes little boy run along now. Let the grown ups talk." The women bent down, and stared him down.

"You stay away from him!" The boys mother screamed out, as she struggled to get up. "I'll kill you if you touch my baby boy!"

"Ah so this is the protective instinct of a human mother that I've heard so much about." The women said turning, with glee back to the mother.

"Get out of here right now!" His mother shouted out, as she finally managed to get up. She began to reach for something behind her, but the other woman payed her no mind, and turned back to the boy.

"S-Stay away f-from me." He said, with a large amount of fear in his voice. The woman expected the boy to run off at any second, but to her surprise he stood his ground. She was enjoying this. "Don't worry little boy. Everything will be fine." The woman stroked his hair, and layed a kiss on his forehead. The boy was frozen in fear, until a gun shot shook him back to reality. "Get away from him!" His mother shouted out. She was holding a small firearm in her hand.

"So the Vice Admiral does have fangs." The woman said with joy, as she rushed the boys mother. His mother tried to put a few rounds in the woman, but to her horror they bounced off. The demon like women finally reached her, knocked the gun out of her hand, and threw her face first against a nearby wall.

The mother slowly slid down, leaving a steady stream of blood in her wake. The woman walked over to her, and grabbed her by the neck. Hanging her up high in the air. "Once we cripple the base here, we'll move onto the mainland, and destroy your sinful, and corrupted country. Then the world." The woman said, as she applied an extreme amount of pressure to the mother's neck, until a sickening crack was heard, and she fell limp.

The women looked at her in disgust, and tossed her to the ground, next to the petrified boy. "Mommy!" He screamed out, shaking the lifeless body "Why would you do this!?" He asked realizing what had just happened to his mother. "Why!" He yelled out in anger, tears flowing from both eyes.

The woman kneeled down in front of Kurt, and cupped his cheek. "The age of man is coming to an end I can assure you. But I promise that we'll meet again someday, and I'll save you from all of this." And with that she planted another kiss on his forehead, and walked up to one of the open windows. "I hate you!" Kurt shouted out in rage, looking at the women with extreme killing intent.

"You'll understand in time. Goodbye." She said slipping out the window, and disappearing into the yard. "BURN IN HELL!" The boy screamed out, as he stood over his mother's body.

Not even a second later the boy began to heavily sob, looking down at his mother's frozen shocked expression on her lifeless body. He began to hear loud banging coming from the front door, he didn't care. All he cared about was his mother before him. Not even a second later he heard windows break upstairs, and doors bust open. "Clear!" A rough voice shouted out from the front door.

"Move, Move, Move!" Another shouted out, and multiple footsteps moved through the house. Kurt didn't worry at all. He knew exactly who these people were. They were a squad of Soldiers that was tasked with looking after Kurt's family.

He sat there holding onto his mother's jacket waiting for the soldiers to show up. He moved his hand over her wrinkled up name. Vice Admiral Jennifer Housley. He read her name again, and again. He held it close. It was the only lifeline he had to his mother now.

For him, and the rest of the world it would be the last normal day any of them would ever have. For the Abyssal's have arrived.

* * *

On January 8th, 2004 the first contact with this race known as the Abyssal's was made. Scientist who were researching the ancient, and large trenches in the south pacific, uncovered an ancient vault, sealed from the outside world. Apon touching the vault doors the team of scientists unleashed an ancient, and evil power known as the Abyss, before word could spread, the Abyssal's had already made their presence known by wiping out the entire Philippines. This was on January 9th.

A day later they had already made their way to the central Pacific, destroying Midway in under an hour, before anyone knew they had already showed at Hawaii. A few United States Ships stood fast against the large armada, but with the loss of their Vice Admiral, and other leaders to far away to give out efficient orders. The United States loss the State of Hawaii too the Abyssal's.

After the loss of Hawaii the United States mobilized it's military to combat the new threat. Even to go as far, as recalling all their soldiers from around the world to provide defenses for the country. Hours before the attack, two more Abyssal Armada's appeared reared their heads near the waters of China, and Russia. Signaling the start of what is now know as the Deep Blue incident. This ultimately lead the three counties to leave the UN. The world's super powers were barely able to hold back this devastating enemy in the Pacific. Upon capture of one of these Abyssal's it told the Russian Soldiers this. "We were created by humanities corruption. They say we make our own demon's. We are humanities demon."

In the year 2016 the Abyssal's reared there heads again against humanity. Signaling the start of World War III. This time attacking South America, and The Horn Of Africa. Millions died in the attacks. Humanity was at a turning point. The world pressured the UN to go, and assist the two continents. With the super powers busy dealing with their own Abyssal threat they could not assist. They UN still never agreed to send aide to the war torn counties, and as a result many counties left the UN to find help elsewhere. They turned their heads to the World's super powers. So in turn they decided to join each super power in their fight against the Abyssal's.

In 2020 it looked like the war would never stop with the Abyssal's. Many counties fell to them, and their numbers kept rising. But for every force there is an equal and opposite. On June 21st 2020 humanity received that opposite. Girl's with fighting potential to battle the Abyssal's threat. These girls were of equally strength as the Abyssal's. No one knows where they came from. Some said they were created from humanities fighting spirit, others say they were an alien race. But to the mass public they're known as Ship Girl's. Upon hearing this news, and no longer being watched over by the U.S. Japan sealed itself off from any foreign contact, and cut off any news to the outside.

The Year is now 2024. The Abyssal's have pushed into the European front, and have set bases down in China's southern region. Even with the assistance of the Ship Girl's humanity is still being slowly pushed back. But with the development of new technology, and raising number of Ship Girl's humanity could turn the tide. And now Japan has called out for the aide of the United States, and her allies. What could this mean, and what has happened?

* * *

Pacific ocean, in route to Japanese southern islands.

August 5, 2024

Seal Team Saber

Kurt layed down in the back of a V-22 Osprey, as it passed over the mighty Pacific ocean. He layed against the floor looking out of the Osprey lowered loading ramp. He watched, as the Helicopter's twin Osprey, flew slightly below them, and to the left. It was a perfect warm day out, and not a cloud in the sky.

He thought about the past, about everything that had happened to him in the past twenty years. What he had seen, and what he had done.

"Oh finally awake I see kid." A voice said walking up the Kurt. The young man looked up to see a much older man looking down at him with a grin. He had short grey blasted back hair, and deep blue eyes. He wore the standard Special Force's gear that was required now a days. A full Multicam uniform, with different armor plates covering his vital points. Multicam Armor covered his shoulders, torso, thighs, and legs. All around his legs, arms, and body was a thin strange metal skeleton. He held a Multicam ops-core helmet with a jaw guard, and eye visor with a set of GPNVG-18 goggles attached to them in his right hand. These were once only used for night operations, but have since been upgraded to offer the user enhanced vision. Now the user could see over a mile in each direction, and could magnify down to see the eyes of an ant in perfect detailed. In his left hand he a customized M27 rifle. It had an ACOG scope attached, with a set of canted iron sights. He had a fore grip, and a silencer attached to it.

Kurt instantly knew who he was. His team's squad leader, and long time friend Frank Irons. "Oh hey Frank. We almost there?" Kurt asked lazily getting up off the floor.

Kurt sported nearly the same identical appearance as Frank, but instead of a jaw guard, and eye visor for his helmet, Kurt had a RAC headset, with his GPNVG-18 goggles flipped up instead of down like Frank. He also sported a M27 customized rifle. His had a holographic sight, with a magnifier, an angled forgrip, and a laser sight.

"ETA ten minutes" A voice suddenly answered him from across his radio channel.

"That answer it for ya?" Frank asked, helping Kurt to his feet. Kurt gave a slight nod, while Frank walked off farther back into the Osprey. He stopped next to three other figures, which were the rest of Seal Team Saber.

Seal Team Saber was established in 2022, by SOCOM. Saber was one of the many smaller Special Force's squad's made in an effort to combat small pockets of Abyssal, or deal with VIP protection across the war torn world. Each team usually consisted of four operators, and one Ship Girl. They received the best kind of tech, and the best weapons.

Currently the Squad consisted of Lieutenant Commander Frank Iron's, Petty Officer third class Ray Clark, Petty Officer third class Patrick Daniel, Lieutenant Kurt Housley, and finally The Iowa Class battleship USS. Missouri.

Kurt had served with these people for yesrs, and knew all of their traits. Iron's he had known the longest. He was a close friend to his mother, before her death. Iron's was also the one to take care of Kurt, and his little sister after their fathers had suddenly disappeared. He also kept a cool during combat, and never panicked. No matter what Iron's always had a plan. Next was Ray, he was the Squad's forward Scout. Ray was of your average height, and of Caucasian decent. He had short spiky black hair with jet black eye's. Ray was a pretty good friend of Kurt the two had known each other for quite sometime. Ray was often the quiet type, but sometimes had his random spouts of well…. Randomness. Next was Patrick, he was a bit taller then the rest of us, with an English decent. He sported short brown hair, that was styled to the right, and light blue eyes. Patrick was the communications, and tech expert of the group. He was also an extreme loud mouth. Always voicing his opinions on everything, even if what he had to say didn't make sense.

Lastly was Missouri. Kurt felt the most on guard around her. She had long flowing snow white hair, with solid grey eyes. So many times Command has tried to cut her hair, but like every other Ship Girl nothing would cut it. The Missouri wore a similar type armor, and uniform. Only on hers, she didn't have a metal like skeleton wrapping around her arms, nor did she have a helmet with her. Instead of a rifle she had three sets of large cannons attached to a strange like device on her back.

She was the newest addition to their squad, but even after being with them for almost over eight mouths, she still felt so distance from the group. She would work with them as a team perfectly, but when it came to outside of the battlefield she would be so cold, and threatening to anyone besides Kurt. She would almost always be with him when there was off time. So Kurt took it upon himself to help her interact better with the squad.  
He suspected more was going on with her then she wanted to let on. But he wouldn't bring it up, unless she wanted to.

"Man why do we even have to go, and visit the Japanese? They've closed themselves off for the past four year's. Why show up now?" Patrick huffed out, as he fiddle with his helmet next to Ray who was silently reloading his pistol. Frank let out a small chuckle, as he stood in front of the two.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Abyssal's." Ray said, without looking up from his gun.

"Or maybe they finally got tired of the isolation." Missouri spat out from her spot next to the loading ramp. She didn't bother looking at them, she just coldly stared down into the ocean.

"Either way JSOC ordered us here to guard the diplomat while they discuss a treaty with Japan, about opening of trade, and military assistance." Frank explained to the three.

"This could be a big step for us." Ray said, as he finished reloading his gun, and put it up to the light of the Osprey for examination.

"How? It's only Japan." Patrick said, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll be tapping the technology of a country cut off from the rest of the world for years." Ray said, holstering his pistol.

"Four years isn't a long time." Kurt said, with an annoyed facial expressions, as he walked up to the three along with Missouri.

"Yeah, and all that technology couldn't even exist. We could just be flying into a wasteland of nothing. With people who disparately need our aide." Missouri said with a blank expression. The three men just stared at Missouri with deadpanned expressions. Kurt simply sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Missouri asked looking around at all the men, with a questioned expression.

"That was rather morbid Missouri." Ray said, looking at her with caution. He didn't want to say anything to the Girl that might seem offense. It was common knowledge in the military now a days not to anger a ship Girl. For even with all that armor, one punched from a battleship could extremely injury, or kill them.

"I'm just stating the possible outcomes." Missouri said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't need to be so negative." Ray said, rubbing his head. A moment later a small blue LED light went off in Franks ear. He immediately tapped it, and walked off to speak with the pilot. Ray, and Patrick went off by the loading ramp to prepare their equipment a bit more.

Kurt sat down for a moment, and fiddle with the metal skeleton that pressed flatly against each of his arms. Attached to his hand, and connected to the flat metal pieces, were hand like brances that fitted around each of his hands. If He moved his arm in any direction the skeleton moved with it. The same could be said if he were to wiggle his fingers. Missouri stood awkwardly in front of him, staring.

"Kurt h-how's your exo?" She finally stuttered out, just as Kurt finished adjusting what now had been revealed as the Exoskeletons hands. Before 2004 exoskeleton were still a dream for the distant future, but once the world governments saw how their troops faired against an abyssal, they decided to pour a large amount of resources into the technology.

During the beginning of the Abyssal conflict, the exoskeletons were still large, and clunky. They mainly got in the way for soldiers during combat, but now Twenty years later they had slimmed down considerable. They now nearly layed flat on the wearers uniform. With the aide of the exo's the user could now run faster, jump higher, carry more weight, and handle large falls with ease. Additionally the Exo provided the user with an incredible strength boost. They could now punch a hole right through an Abyssal destroyer. Some experimental ones even aloud the user to glide across the water like Ship Girl's.

"Fine." Kurt said, as he stood up, while putting his helmet on. He slapped his armor plates a couple times, and tested his exo by punching, and kicking a couple of times. "And the gears holding up nicely." He said with a bright smile, as he tested his right arm.

"ETA five minutes. Prepare for decent on the Japanese island of Yoron." The pilot said across the speaker. Everyone immediately began to slap on their helmets, and ready their guns, as Frank walked out of the pilots cockpit.

Just as He began to ready his equipment, Ray approached him with a small white Bluetooth headset in his hand.

"Sir. The Ambassador is contacting us." He said, handing him the headset. Ray nodded his head, and put on a set of Military style sunglasses. The same could be said for the rest of Team Saber.

"Put him through." Frank said with nod, as he loaded his M27. Suddenly in the top right corner of everyone's sunglasses, a live feed of a man with narrow face, short brown hair, and solid green eyes. He looked like your standard politician. "Lieutenant Commander Irons." He said in an annoyed voice. The Ambassador looked very stressed. It was common knowledge that beginning a politician during this war caused a large amount of stress on the body.

"Ambassador." Frank said with a nod.

"I trust your men are prepared." He said across the comm.

"Yes Sir." Frank said, as he continued to move around in the Osprey.

"And the Missouri?" The Ambassador asked. Frank looked towards Missouri, who stood next to Kurt. She gave him a slight nod.

"Ready as well Sir." Frank said.

"Good. This will be our first display of power towards Japan. She's the symbol of our fleet." Ray, and Patrick simply rolled their eyes at the Ambassador comment.

"Understood Sir." Frank said just as he tested his Exo. Ray, and Patrick did the same, and Missouri inspected the back of Kurt's armor.

"Good now get your-" The Ambassadors link immediately shut off, and a loud explosion was heard from outside the Osprey.

"What the hell!?" Patrick shouted out. Frank immediately ran towards the cockpit, and began to yell at the pilot. "Report what's going on!?"

"Their Osprey just took a hit, it's losing altitude fast. Source of fire, two Abyssal fighter. Hot on our tail." The pilot shouted, as he jerked the Osprey to the right to avoid rocket fire.

"Dammit. Looks like we're on! Pilot open the loading ramp. We're going in!" Frank said, moving towards the back.

"Understood." The Pilot said with a slight nod, as he adjusted random controls in the Cockpit.

"Everyone get your exo's ready. We don't want any broken legs on the way down." He said, as he approached his team. "What's the status of the Ambassadors bird?" Missouri asked, as she checked her outfit for any problems.

"His Osprey just crashed down on the shoreline below us." The pilot said back in response.

"How are his vitals?" Kurt asked.

"Stable." The pilot said, as everyone moved the back of the Osprey. They all stood on the edge of the ramp. Frank in the middle. Patrick, and Ray to one side. Kurt, and Missouri to another.

"Good. Now Remember people." Frank said looking around at them hopping for a response.

"The only easy day was yesterday!" All four shouted out the Navy Seal motto, as they jumped from the bird. The Osprey had been flying over a strip of shoreline when they had jumped. The group glided down through the air, watching the two Abyssal fighter's speed by, and chase down their Osprey. A couple seconds later they all skidded to a stop on the shoreline. On one side was a forest that led farther into the island, and on the other side was the mighty Pacific Ocean.

All members of Team Saber checked their weapons, and armor before they began to move across the beach. In the distance you could see a column of smoke rising. "Abyssal fighter's just broke off pursuit, headed back your way." The Pilot voiced across the teams comms.

"Affirmative. Stay on standby, and relay the situation back to JSOC." Frank said. "Everyone good?" He asked turning back to his team.

"We're good here." Patrick said, as they continued to move across the beach slowly with their weapons raised.

"Missouri how's your outfit?" Frank asked.

"I'm good here Sir." She responded back, as her guns began to move or her back.

"Keep an eye out for any enemy fighters." Ray said looking up in the sky. A faint hum of engine's could be heard in the background, but one could tell that these were of some distance away.

"Closing in on the Osprey." Patrick said pointing to the downed aircraft in front of them. It hadn't been a very violent crash, but it was in no way flyable. It remained in one piece, but got itself lodged between two large boulders.

Saber Team moved along the edge of the forest, and crouched about one hundred feet away from it. The group sat in silence for a few minutes, watching, and waiting for any Abyssal's to show up.

"Ambassador are you alright?" Frank finally asked into his comms. A faint cough was heard, and then the sound of someone putting on a mic. "D-Dammit. I…..I'm good. Where are you?" He asked, voice full of desperation.

"About one hundred feet from your Osprey Sir." Frank said.

"Alright then. I'll head outside, and meet up with you." The Ambassador replied back. The sound of engine's began to get closer, and closer to the team.

"Negative Sir. Abyssal fighter's are still in the AO. Stay inside until, we get you." Frank said.

"Alright Lieutenant Commander." The Ambassador said, as Frank cut off the comm channel. "Missouri see anything on radar?" Frank asked, turning back to the battleship.

"One moment Sir." Missouri began to look up into the sky, and the faint sound of static could be heard coming from the back of her outfit. She put her hand up to the sky, and closed her eyes. A split second later both her eyes flew open, and she turned to Frank. "Yes two Abyssal fighter's, along with one Abyssal bomber headed to us from the North. ETA One mike." She said, her guns began to move slightly, as if they themselves were getting eager.

"Very well Missouri. You handle the enemy, and we'll secure the crash site." Frank said. He looked to the rest of his team. They all nodded in confirmation.

"Yes sir." She said, walking out of the treeline, and onto the beach.

"Let's move people." Frank yelled back at his squad. They all immediately began to spring in action. Saber rushed across the beach, and in a moment stood in front of the Osprey's loading ramp. Frank signaled Kurt, and Ray to head towards the front of the Osprey to check the cockpit, while him, and Patrick secured the Ambassador.

Kurt, and Ray jumped onto the cockpit, and began to inspect it. They saw two figures still in their seats. Kurt could see the slightest movements from both of them.

"Status of the pilots?" Frank asked over the comm.

"We're still here." One of the men shouted out from the cockpit. "Stay in there until tell we clear the area." Kurt said to the man. The man put up his thumb in confirmation. The roar of engine's had now gotten insanely loud meaning that the Abyssal's would upon in a matter of moments.

Kurt, and Ray jumped off of Osprey, and began to run back over to Frank, and Patrick. The four quickly began to regroup on the right side of the Osprey near a couple of large rocks. Ray quickly set up on the rocks with his rifle watching the beach. Missouri still stood by the treeline waiting patiently for the Abyssal's.

"You would think the Japanese would have their own airspace protected better." Patrick said looking up at the Osprey.

"Something doesn't feel right." Kurt said looking up into the sky. 'Why aren't the Japanese here yet? This was the correct island wasn't it?' He thought to himself. The thought was immediately interrupted by a large roar of cannon fire, signaling that Missouri had began to attack to Abyssal's.

"Get to cover! Get to cover!" Frank shouted out. The three immediately ran to the rocks by Ray, and waited. Soon enough two Abyssal fighter's soared over them. One was immediately shot down by Missouri, and spinned out of controls into the ocean.

"Missouri how much longer!" Patrick shouted out from behind cover, as the last fighter came around for another pass. It was aiming right for the Osprey, and them. "Missouri!" Patrick shouted out, as the rest of the team braced for the incoming fire.

Even before the Abyssal fighter could land a hit it was blown out of the sky. It immediately impacted onto the beach, and exploded into a fireball.

"Gotcha." Missouri said with a smirk, as her Cannons went back to their regular positions. Kurt, like the rest of his squad was incredibly relieved. But then realization hit the young Seal. There was suppose to be three Abyssal's not two.

"Wait where's the bomber!?" Kurt shouted out. The other three's faces paled upon realizing this. They all turned to Missouri, who had her eyes closed.

"It's moving east along the coastline, coming in at high speeds. It's not showing any sign of showing down!" Missouri shouted out pointing down the coast line. Everyone turned, and aimed their guns down range. A split second later the bomber came into view. It flew low to the ground, and had only one single bomb attached to it. Of course if you had fought the Abyssal's for the past twenty years you knew exactly what this was. "It's a suicide bomber!" Frank shouted out.

"Missouri take it down!" Kurt yelled to the Ship Girl.

"I'm reloading!" Missouri shouted back, she took out her sidearm, and began to open fire at the bomber.

"Dammit. Follow Missouri's lead! Open fire!" Frank commanded to the other's. Everyone began to open fire at the approaching bomber. Their rounds were simply bouncing off the armor, it was common knowledge that Abyssal's aircraft were as armored as an M1 Abrams, but still the men desperately tried. "Our rifles aren't making a dent in it's armor!" Patrick shouted out, reloading his rifle behind the rock.

Kurt knew he had to do something quick, or everyone would end up a fireball. So he thought of the only thing that might work. He took a deep breath, and took a second to check his Exo, because what he was about to attempt was extremely dangerous. He thought it over one more time, before he finally decided. He leaped over the rock, and sprinted full force at the Abyssal bomber.

"Kurt get back here!" Frank shouted from behind the rocks.

"No time!" He shouted back back, putting all his strength into his legs, which in turn with the help of his Exo, made him go faster. The bomber same as him continued to pick up speed.

"Kurt!" Missouri shouted out, but he ignored her. He was mere inches away from the bomber, everyone held their breaths. Kurt immediately side stepped the bomber, and latched onto it's side. With the power of his Exo, and an immense strain on his arms he forced the bomber to a complete stop to everyone's amazement. He began to sprint in the opposite direction with the bomber in hand. He felt it begin to shake under his arms. It was trying to get free. Not if Kurt could help it, he used all his power to toss the bomber up into the air. "Missouri now!" Kurt shouted out.

The Battleship knew exactly what he wanted her to do. As the bomber was still flying through the air, she aimed her now fully loaded cannons at the Abyssal. "DIE!" Missouri screamed out, blowing the bomber to ash.

Kurt looked up at the explosion for a moment, until he fell to his knees. Even with the Exo he still put a large strain on his muscles. 'I think I over did it.' He thought to himself.

"Holy shit Kurt. That was insane!" Patrick shouted out, as he sprinted out to him. Followed by a very worried Missouri.

"Yeah felt insane too." He said struggling to get up, he was immediately helped by Missouri.

"Are you ok!" She panicked.

'Yeah, yeah I'm good Missouri." Kurt said, with a smirk, as the pain began to subside, and he could now stand evenly.

"Good." She said with a smile giving him a tight hug.

"Where's Frank, and Ray?" He asked her, breaking off the hug.

"Getting the pilots, and the Ambassador." Patrick said, as he reloaded his M27. Static immediately began to go through everyone's radio, and a second later a voice came into Kurt's ears.

"This is the USS. John Paul Jones. We're on station two miles from your position, with the USS. Sampson. Is your team ok?" A voice asked through Kurt's headset. He was about to respond back, but then the sound of footsteps stopped him. The three turned to see Frank, and Ray walking towards them with the pilots, and the Ambassador.

"Roger that John Paul Jones we read you. Everyone's ok here." Frank said over his comms, walking up to them.

"Understood we're sending you extraction immediately." The voice said over the comm again. Frank walked past the three, and over towards the ocean. Ray stopped with the pilots, and Ambassador next to Kurt.

"Roger that." Frank said looking out towards the Pacific. The Ambassador began to brush off the dust from his black suit. "Now then-" but he was immediately interrupted by Missouri who immediately jerked her head towards the forest.

"We have an unknown contact approaching our position at 6 o'clock! It's coming in fast." She alerted everyone. The pilots took out their sidearms, and covered the Ambassador. The Seals readied their M27's, and Missouri pointed her guns towards the forest. A split second later a large black object came shooting over them, and began to circle them. Kurt immediately realized that this wasn't an Abyssal, mainly because of the large rotating blades in the top of it.

"That's a black hawk!" Patrick shouted out, still aiming his gun at it with caution.

"Friendly or not Sir?!" Ray shouted out, finger on the trigger. Kurt kept scanning the chopper, until an old but familiar insignia came into view. "It's got the JSDF insignia!" He shouted out, immediately lowering his rifle.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Frank shouted all around him. Everyone else lowered their guns, and let the black hawk land directly in front of them. Immediately the Helicopter doors slid open, and a man with short curly hair, black eyes, and glasses stepped out. He wore a set of naval dress White, and was flanked by two small girls that looked almost identical. They both wore matching serafuku, and had similar hair colors. One being reddish-brown hair with a small red hair pin on the left side. The other had brown hair with a small ponytail.

"Talk about showing up late to the party." Patrick said elbowing Ray in the side, resulting in a small chuckle from the man.

"Ambassador Dewey?" The man asked in a rough English accent. You could tell it wasn't his first language. Dewey stepped out from behind the pilots, and confronted the man."That's me."

"I am Admiral Shigeko Tansho negotiating for the Island nation of Japan." The man said with a bow. The two girls in each side of him also bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you." Dewey said bowing in return.

"Now I wish we could negotiate terms right now, but I am afraid that I'm in dire need of your assistance." Tansho said, with desperation in his eyes.

"What's wrong Admiral?" Dewey asked, voice full of concern. He didn't want there to already be a problem with their future alliance.

"Our Naval base is under attack by Abyssal forces. I was barely able to slip away, and talk with you. I need any assistance you can provide." He explained to them.

"What about the rest of your military? The JSDF isn't just going to let one of their naval bases fall." Frank said to the Admiral. Tansho turned to Frank with a saddened expression. "Our entire Fleet, and army is engaged in Hokkaido. No ones coming. They said to try, and speak with you." Tansho explained to him.

Frank already knew they wouldn't be able to assist. It wasn't his team's job to help them. All they had to do was take care of the Ambassador. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid-" Frank was interrupted by the Ambassador, as he began to clear his throat, wanting to get everyone's attention.

"I'll send Seal Team Saber immediately, and I'll have our two Guided Missile Destroyers follow." The Ambassador said with a smile. This immediately made everyone on the team widened their eyes. The Ambassador couldn't do that. He didn't have the power.

"Thank you so much. Now we need to return or everyone will be wiped out." Tansho said beginning to walk back to the Helicopter.

"Uh…..yeah give us a minute." Frank said, turning back towards the Ambassador with a questioned expression.

"I understand. I'll wait for you on the chopper." The Admiral said walking off with the two little girls. Frank immediately approached the Ambassador.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Ambassador?" Frank asked staring him right in the face.

"Securing our alliance with Japan. The Ambassador said, with an emotionless voice.

"You don't have the authorization to do this." Patrick spat out.

"Of course I do. If you don't like it take it up with JSOC. " The Ambassador said, looking Patrick dead in the eye. This made the man back off.

"What about the two Destroyers?" Frank asked.

"I'll talk with Pacific Central Command. Listen Irons I know you don't like it, but it's for the better good. Trust me." The man said putting his hand on his shoulder. Frank stood still for a moment weighing his option, until her realized he had to take it. "Fine. Seal's let's move." Frank said. Everyone began to walk off towards the Black hawk.

"One more thing Iron's." The Ambassador called out to him causing him to stop. "What is it?"

"Missouri stay's with me." He said crossing his arms. This immediately put Kurt on edge, she still wasn't good at much social interaction.

"Understood." Frank said without hesitation. He knew that Missouri needed to stay, and guard the Ambassador.

"LC?" Missouri asked looking over at him.

"Go Missouri." Frank said motioning her to go over to him. She stood reluctantly for a moment, and stared at Kurt. "It'll be ok." He mouthed to her. She nodded her head. "Y-Yes Sir." She said walking over to him.

The four remaining Seals walked over to the JSDF black hawk, and a moment later after checking all their gear climbed into it. The Helicopter quickly began to lift off into the sky, leaving Missouri alone on the beach with the Ambassador, and Pilots.

"I thank you once again." Tansho said, as everyone began to get seated on the black hawk. Ray, Patrick, and Frank sat with the Admiral. On the opposite side Kurt sat with the two small girls.

"Don't mention it. We take care of our friends." Frank said with a smile, as he pushed up his visor. One of the small girls gasped in shock. Frank looked over at her with a confused look.

"Allow me to introduce to you Inazuma, and Ikazuchi." Tansho said with a small chuckle pointing to both of the girl's.

"Uh-um hello there." Inazuma said with a stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi!" Ikazuchi shouted out with a big smile. Both girl spoke in Japanese. Ray, and Patrick were taken back for a moment. For neither of them knew Japanese really well. Inazuma, and Ikazuchi looked at them awkwardly. The two Ship Girl's quickly figured out that the two Seals could not speak Japanese.

"Hello it's nice to meet both of you." Kurt said in perfectly fluent Japanese. Again Ray, and Patrick were taken back for a moment, and stared at Kurt. Inazuma, and Ikazuchi also stared at Kurt, but with amazement in their eyes. "You can speak Japanese?" Ikazuchi asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"That's right." Kurt said with a smile, as he took off his ops-core helmet to fiddle with it. Inazuma, and Ikazuchi looked over his shoulders as he messed with it. "Could I try it on?" Ikazuchi asked looking up at him.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Kurt said handing off his helmet to her. She immediately put it on, and flipped down the GPNVG-18 goggles. "Wow this is so cool!" She exclaimed looking around the Helicopter with the goggles.

As the Girl's were enthralled with Kurt's equipment, Frank turned towards the Admiral. "So these are the Japanese Ship Girl's. I must say you do let them dress a little more…interesting then we do ours." Frank said looking at Inazuma, and Ikazuchi outfits one more time.

"We respect them highly. All of them are the only reason that Japan has survived these past four years." Tansho said looking back at the Girl's with a saddened smile. He had sacrificed many of them in battle to secure the safety of Japan.

"Where exactly are we going Admiral?" Patrick asked turning to him.

"To the island of Okinawa. After the U.S. moved out we set up our naval base their." Tansho explained to him.

"What kinda situation are we expecting? Do we have enough fire power to hold off the attack?" Frank asked, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"It's tough to say. My Girl's have held the line so far." Tansho said, as Inazuma, and Ikazuchi played with Kurt's equipment.

"You mean Ship Girl's?" Frank asked turning to him.

"Yes the Okinawa base consists of nothing but Ship Girl's." Tansho revealed. Frank, Patrick, and Ray's eyes widened in shock

"What! Why the hell wouldn't your country send aide. Do you know how important they are!" Patrick yelled out pointing to Inazuma, and Ikazuchi who simply stared at him with confusion.

"We're stretched thin as it is." Tansho said taking off his Admiral's hat, and rubbing his head.

"We'll I'm glad we're here now." Patrick said putting both arms on the back of his neck staring out the window.

Inazuma handed Kurt back his helmet, which he gladly accepted. She then noticed the Exo suit strapped to his arms. "Um excuse me?" She asked, looking up at Kurt.

"Oh yes? How can I help?" He said looking down at her with a small smile.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the Exo.

"Oh this? This is the latest model of Exo suits." Kurt said with a smirk flexing his bicep showing off the Exo.

"Exo Suit's?" Inazuma, asked innocently. Japan never pushed for an advancements in Exo suit technology during the early two thousands, much to the rest of the world's disappointment.

"Yeah. It let's us go head to head with the Abyssal's on even ground." He said to her. Ikazuchi began to look, and then fiddle with his Exo suit.

"This is so cool!" She said, as she began trying to move Kurt's arms, much to his protest. "Hey will you-" He was immediately interrupted by the violent shaking of the black hawk.

Tansho jerked his head back looking into the cockpit. "Pilot status!" He shouted.

"We're getting flak from Abyssal fire! I'll try to dodge the best I can!" The Pilot shouted back, as bullets flew past the cockpit. "I'm bringing us down near the base prepare yourselves!" He shouted out, as the chopper began to descend. Kurt immediately put back on his helmet, and stared out the window. He could see a large base below them. The base was shipped like a crescent moon, with a small island in the middle.

"Everyone hold on!" The pilot shouted out again, as flack bounced around the Black Hawk once again. "I'll try to get you near your office Admiral!" He said, as the Helicopter began to come to a stop. Kurt looked out too see a large roof in front of them. Their chopper was on the very edge.

"Go, go, go!" Frank shouted out, as he jumped out of the Black Hawk, and onto the roof, followed by the rest.

Kurt, and Inazuma were the last ones in the chopper when suddenly a rocket flew past them, and smacked into the rotor. "Dammit I'm hit!" The pilot shouted out, as the Helicopter began to destabilize. "Kurt grab my hand!" Frank shouted out reaching towards him. Just as Kurt was about to grab it Inazuma stumbled back, and flew hit the other door of the Helicopter. Kurt looked back at Frank for a moment, and then moved back into the Helicopter to grab Inazuma just as it began to lose altitude. "HOLD ON!" Kurt shouted out, as he grabbed Inazuma, and held her close.

The Black Hawk smacked against a tree, and then crashed into the ground below violently. Kurt was thrown around a bit but Inazuma was unharmed. The pilot too survived with no injuries.

"Kurt you ok?" Frank asked over his headset. Kurt groaned for a moment but then tapped the button on his headset to respond. "I'm here. Same with Inazuma." He said looking down at the girl who looked up at him with uneasiness.

"What about the pilot?" Frank asked. Kurt looked up to the pilot seat. The man in return gave him a thumbs up. "I'm trapped in my seat up here. Mind helping me out?" He asked struggling to get free.

"He's good." Kurt replied back.

"Great now-" Franks voice was immediately interrupted by the sound of gunfire. "Dammit we're taking fire we have to move inside. Kurt make your way inside." He shouted out before cutting off the comm.

Kurt then set Inazuma down, and moved up towards the pilot to help free him. He immediately stopped when he heard an all to familiar sound approach the downed chopper. A metallic like growling sound was soon heard outside the Black Hawk. It was an Abyssal Destroyer. These fierce creatures would sometimes jump on land during an invasion, to battle the enemy. The thing people feared most about them though was that they were just like sharks. Man eaters. The pilot upon hearing this sound too, and immediately turned back to Kurt with desperation in his eyes.  
"Hey you hear me! Help me!" He shouted out just as something heavy jumped onto the cockpit. "NO! HELP ME PLEASE!" He screamed out, trying to reach out to Kurt.

Kurt knew he had to save the man fast or it would be a very gruesome end. "Hold still!" Kurt shouted out, taking out his knife. The Destroyer began to rip away at the cockpits glass. Raising the man's fears even further. "It's breaking through the glass!" The man screamed out in horror. Kurt finally got the mangled seat free, and began to pull the man out. Only he wouldn't move, Kurt looked down to see the man's leg caught onto something. "Your legs stuck!" Kurt screamed, out just as the Destroyer ripped through the glass.

The man looked up in horror at the menacing Abyssal. The Destroyer opened it's wide mouth, and began to move into the cockpit. The pilot desperately tried to get free, with the aide of Kurt. Kurt didn't want to risk using his full strength, otherwise he would rip the man's leg clean off. The man looked back at Kurt one last time. "PLEASE DEAR GOD HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA-" The man was was never able to finish his sentence, as the Abyssal jumped into the cockpit, and torn the man apart. Kurt quickly moved back from it. Suddenly shots flew past his ear, and impacted into the back of the mans skull putting him out of his misery. The other bullets smacked into the Destroyers face. The creature quickly moved back out of the cockpit. Kurt slowly turned back to see Inazuma who was in tears holding his M27. No kid should've had to do that, even if she was a Ship Girl.

"Inazuma." Kurt began but was immediately interrupted by the loud roar of the Destroyer. Without thinking he quickly scooped up Inazuma, and rammed into the Black Hawk door with his shoulder. The door was immediately sent flying off, and Kurt flew out sprinting towards the building they were suppose to land on, with Inazuma in his arms.

Suddenly the metallic roaring was heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the Destroyer following him on Alligator type legs. Kurt knew he couldn't out run this thing. So without a second thought Kurt set Inazuma down, who still had his M27 in her hands. "Cover me. Will ya." He said with a smirk, eyes covered by his sunglasses. She gave him a slight nod before he turned to back to face the Destroyer.

"Now then!" He shouted out while taking out his combat knife. The Destroyer simply roared our, as it picked up speed. Kurt too began to sprint ahead.

Time seemed to slow down for the man, as he ran to his enemy. Inazuma stood behind him, nervous to high hell, but steady with the rifle. She knew she had to protect him. The two finally reached each other, and Destroyer open it's blood stained mouth. Kurt simply smirked, knowing that the Destroyers teeth weren't particular sharp, reached his arms into the mouth of the beast. He held it's upper jaw with his hand, and it's lower with his right leg. Kurt immediately drew his Walther P22, and shot down into it's throat.

The Destroyer began to scream in pain, as it began to thrash around, trying to move Kurt. But the man wouldn't move an inch, instead he dug his knife directly into it's eye, causing more pain. Kurt then jumped back from the creature's mouth, and ran to it's underbelly, there he used all his strength to (Much to Inazuma's amazement) lift it up into the air. Then with all his strength he threw the Abyssal in the opposite direction of them. "Inazuma light it up!" He shouted back to her, taking out a grenade from his belt.

Inazuma, with a great amount of nervousness began to fire at the Abyssal. It immediately roared in pain, trying to get up. "Not if I can help it!" He yelled out throwing the grenade at the Destroyer. A split second later the explosive went off, blowing the beast to pieces.

Kurt watched for a moment, as the explosion faded away, and nothing was left but ash. He breathed heavily, glad that it was over.

"Kurt are you ok!" Inazuma shouted out running towards him, with his M27 in hand.

"Yeah." He said wiping sweat off of his face.

"T-That was amazing." She said looking up at him with wide eyes. She had never seen a single man do that. What would've taken a full squad of soldiers, Kurt did by himself.

"Kurt where the hell are you?!" Franks voice boomed across his headset.

"On our way sir!" Kurt shouted out running along side of the building with Inazuma hot on his tail. The two quickly reached the front of the building, and Kurt's eyes widened at the sight before him. The Admiral office sat smack dab in the middle of the crescent of the island. Meaning he had a full view of the bay. Kurt could see dozens of Ship Girl's fighting Abyssal's in the water, and hundreds of aircraft above. It was total war.

Just as Kurt, and Inazuma were about to move a massive bomb struck the entrance way to the Admiral's office. Debris, and other objects were sent in every direction, hitting Kurt, and Inazuma.  
"Dammit you ok Inazuma?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered out, trying to get her barrings. Kurt looked back towards the entrance, and saw it was covered in rubble. "Frank we have a problem."

"Yeah. We heard if from here." The old man's voice said across the mic. Inazuma could now hear his voice as well from her radio receiver.

"So what now?" Kurt asked staring back out to the war torn harbor.

"Tansho says that one of his aircraft carrier is in dire need of assistance. She won't last without support. I'll send you her location, on your HUD." Frank informed him, he immediately sprang into action, and began to follow the blue arrow on his sunglasses to the west of the building. "Understood Sir. I'm on my way."

"Another thing. Inazuma is ordered to link up with the rest of her Ship sisters." He added.

"You get that?" Kurt asked staring back at her.

"Uh-huh." She said with a saddened expression. She didn't want to leave Kurt's side during this battle. Inazuma hadn't told anyone besides Ikazuchi, but this had been her first real conflict. Kurt kneeled down beside her, and a warm smile formed across his face.

"Alright thanks. You've been a big help." Kurt said with a charismatic smirk, and a thumbs up. A small blush quickly formed on Inazuma's face, as she handed him back the M27. "I-I hope we see each other again." Inazuma said with a smile, before running off in the opposite direction as Kurt. She didn't know how accurate her statement would be.

"Me too." Kurt said waving to her, before turning back around facing the blue arrow with M27 in hand. "Alright let's go!" He shouted, taking off sprinting to a small treeline near the Admiral's office.

In no time flat Kurt was already nearing the position on his HUD. He made his way through the treeline, until shouting, and sinister metallic roars made him stop in his tracks. He raised his rifle in the direction. He flipped down his GPNVG-18's and peered farther into the treeline, towards the blue arrow.

He gasped at the sight he saw through the goggles. A Girl, all bruised, and bloody surrounded by eight Abyssal Destroyer's on each side. She was a brunette, with a side ponytail, and autumn colored eyes. The girl wore a muneate over white and blue clothes, which looked extremely torn. She stood on one knee looking around at all the Abyssal's defiantly. In one hand she held a beaten, and battered bow. In the other she held a small knife.

"Kurt have you found the Aircraft carrier yet?" Franks voice echoed across his comms loudly. Some of the Abyssal's turned towards the source of the sound, that's when Kurt decided to reveal himself, by popping up from the bushes, Rifle raised.

"American!" The Girl spat out, seeing the US Flag patch on Kurt's shoulder. Anger, and fear could both be seen on her face, as she stared at Kurt.

The Seal was a little taken back for a moment. He had never heard a Ship Girl sound so hostile towards him. But no matter he had to save her.

Four Abyssal's Destroyer's broke off from the formation of the girl, and advanced towards him. "So that's how it's going to be. Time for AP rounds." He said to himself, loading a fresh mag into the rifle. The mag had a red mark painted across the side of it.

The Destroyers roared in anger and began to sprint towards Kurt. The Seal simply clicked the safety of his rifle, and opened fire at the approaching enemies. Lucky for him these AP rounds could slice through Destroyer armor like a hot knife through butter.

Two of the Destroyers were easily brought down, and a third followed. The fourth was more intelligent then it's brothers. It began to zig-zag back and fourth dodging the shots.

Kurt knew that it would take him longer to bring it down then the time allowed. He had to get to that Girl. The Seal decided to take it to a hand to hand combat fight, by taking out his knife. The Abyssal saw this, and jumped into the air to get the upper hand on him, but Kurt was expecting this. He slid under the Destroyer, and sliced open it's vulnerable under belly with his combat knife. Kurt gave it no chance to even think about retaliating, as he wiped back around, and open fire with his M27 emptying his clip into the Abyssal.

The creatures lifeless body slide across the ground, until it came to an abrupt stop.

Kurt was about to celebrate until a loud scream drew his back to the Ship Girl. He turned back to see the Girl holding the jaws of one of the Destroyers. Two layed dead next to her, and another was circling around behind the Girl. He had to do something, he had no time to reload his M27, and his pistol wouldn't breach it's armor. So like last time, Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He charged the Abyssal.

Kaga stood struggling against one of the last Abyssal's Destroyer's. She had killed the other two, while the rest went off the kill that American. "At least I have sometime." She said to herself knowing that the man wouldn't last that long. As the crucial seconds passed, she caught the glimpse of something approaching her. She guessed it was another Destroyer. "Damn American. Can't even last that long in a fight." She said to herself, a second later her eyes widened in shock, when she saw the American running straight at her. 'What are you doing!' She screamed out in her head, before she heard a low metallic growl behind her. "On no." Kaga said beginning to lose against the Abyssal trying to devour her. She already knew their was one behind her, but she wasn't able to do anything.

"Well this is it. Akagi I'm sorry. Look's like I'll be joining you after all." She said out loud, with a sad smile as the Destroyer won, and her strength failed, just as the one behind her lunged towards her. Kaga knew this was the end for her, but she hated know that an American would witness her demise. Wait a second where was the American?

She was immediately pushed out from between the two creatures. Kaga stumbled to the ground, before a bone chilling chomp was heard from where she just had been. She looked up, and her eyes widened in shock.

It was the American! He had pushed her out of the way, and took her place between the two Abyssal.

Kurt grunted in pain, as he managed to survive the two Abyssal's attacks. He held one of them at bay with a combat knife to the back of it's throat. The other was…more problematic. It had completely bypassed his arm he had used to try, and block the creature. Instead it's jaws landed straight on Kurt's Torso, beginning to crush his ribs.

Knowing he wouldn't have much time, he shouted out in a roar of defiance. "D-Dammit. I don't have time for this!" He jammed his knife farther into the Abyssal's throat, took out his pistol, and fired directly into it's mouth. It screamed out for a moment, before dropping dead on the ground. The other was immediately enraged at the sight, and crushed down harder on his ribs. He felt the painful feeling of bones snaping, but he wasn't all to surprised. Kurt already knew some were already broken, but he had to keep pushing through it.

Kurt rammed his knife into the Abyssal's soft underbelly, and lit up it's eyes with his sidearm. The Destroyer pressed down with all it's might on Kurt's ribs, causing one to dislocate, and puncture his lung.

His face paled, realizing what had just happened, and from the immense pain. The Destroyer began to whip him from side to side, as it was doing this he took out his last frag grenade, and pulled the pin. A second later the creature sent him soaring, and landing near Kaga. His helmet was also sent flying off his head, which landed in the far treeline, and his sunglasses shattered against the bark of a nearby tree. A slit second later a violent explosions erupted under the Destroyer, sending it back to the Abyss.

Kurt weakly looked up with a smirk, as blood began to trail down the side of his mouth.

"W-Why did you help me?" A voice asked from next to him. He looked over to see the Girl staring down at him, with concern, and a questioning look.

"Beside from order's. I wasn't going to let you die." Kurt said with a weak, but kind smile, which caused the Girl to gently blush. "No one had said that to me sense.…" She trailed off thinking of her sister. She looked back down to the man, only to see more blood flow out of his mouth, as his eyes slowly closed. "H-Hey stay with me! American stay with me! Hey!?" Kaga shouted out shaking his body. Kurt's consciousness began to fade, as the sound of yelling was all he could hear.

* * *

Yosh! Done with Chapter 1!

You can expect Chapter to be up soon, so don't any of you worry. If you're curious about any of the technology I talked about feel free to look it up or PM me. I'd be happy to answer.

As for the Seal Team's uniform's, and armor. Their actually based off a real armor system called the TALOS. Look it up if you want to know what the Seals look like.

If there's any Ship Girl's, or anything else you would like for me to add. Don't hesitate to ask.

There will be romance in this Fanfiction, as you could tell from the top. So if you don't like that kinda stuff I'm sorry.

Also my writing programs having some issues so I can't bold, or italics anything at the moment. I'll try to get it fixed.

Author question: Why does it seem that Kaga has a hate towards Americans?


	2. Aftermath

Yo everyone I'm back for Chapter 2. So I hope you enjoy it. :)

To answer of few of your questions. This story romance will only have Kurt (OC) paired with Kaga. Other characters will have relationship's, as well. So there will not be a harem. I'm terribly sorry, I just can't write good harem.

Also Kurt as a character has an incredible amount of back story to him. So there's a reason he acts like the way he does. Please bear with me, if he doesn't act like how you expect him to react in the situation he's in, his back story will be explained further down the line. So you should be able to understand then.

Now then without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection in anyway shape or form. I also do not own any of the Military equipment, or experimental technology that has already been created. I do own any original idea's, and technology that I create.

* * *

Angel's Of Our Future Chapter Two: Aftermath

Okinawa, Japan

August 18, 2024

United States Special Force's, Lieutenant Kurt Housley

"W-Where am I?" Kurt asked as he suddenly awoke. He opened his eyes, but he was met by blinding whiteness. He tried to look around, attempting to get get his barrings. He thought he might've gone blind but thank god a couple seconds later his vision came back to him.

The soldier quickly realized that he was laying in a hospital bed, which could only me he was now in a medbay, or hospital of some sort.

"Admiral he's awake!" A voice suddenly shouted out to his left, the man jerked his head, but was quickly med by a small jolt of pain. "Ow." He said in response, clutching the side of his head. He looked down at him self, and realized that he was no longer wearing his Exo or any armor. Instead he now wore his Multicam Assault Shirt, with his combat pants. He looked over to his side to see a small table with his pistol laying in it's holster. He breathed in for a moment before beginning to get up, but was met my a small hand grabbing his arm. "You must not get up." The voice called out. Kurt directly his attention to the voice only to see Inazuma standing beside him "Inazuma?" Kurt called out, with surprise. He certainly never expected to see her again.

"Y-Yes. You were injured in combat. You must stay in the bed." She said, trying to force the man back into the bed. Instead Kurt sat on side with a panicked expression. "The attack! What happened?!" He shouted out, the man desperately needed to know. Inazuma didn't know what to do. "Uhhhhh." She began, but then it turned into unintelligent stuttering.

"Get back in your bed American." A voice said, from the corner of the room. Kurt looked over to see the Girl he helped before, leaning against the wall in the corner. She still had her previous clothes on, but did not have her weapons, or equipment.

"You're the Girl from before." Kurt said, pointing to her. Inazuma turned to the Girl with a pleasant smile. "Oh hello Kaga-sama." The Girl known now as Kaga gave a polite nod back.

"So Kaga's your name. You must be one of those famous Japanese carrier's." Kurt said, trying to remember his history. If he recalled correctly Kaga was a Japanese carrier that saw a large amount of action during World War II.

"That's right American, and you better remember it." She said with a confident smirk.

Kurt's face filled with annoyance. He knew this Ship Girl would be trouble. "First off I'm not just American. I have a name. It's Kurt, and I'd love it if you would use it, princess." He said with a mischievous smirk.

A small blush appeared across Kaga's face, as well as a large amount of Shock. "Princess!" She shouted out, with anger. She quickly rushed towards Kurt, and stood looking down at him. She was trying to intimidate him, but Kurt wasn't having any of that, so he stood his ground. An awkward expression appeared across Inazuma's face. She didn't know what to do.

"Now, now Kaga. Let's not be rude to our guest." A voice said from behind her. Everyone turned to see Admiral Shigeko Tansho, standing in the doorway to the room.

"Admiral Tansho if I'm correct." Kurt said, as the Admiral began to walk over to him.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered. Now let's get you up to speed." He said pulling up a chair, and sitting down next to him.

"Speed?" Kurt asked confusingly.

"That's correct. You've been out for two weeks." Tansho said, pulling out some papers, and other materials.

Kurt's face filled with shock. 'Two weeks?' He asked himself, he couldn't have been out for that long. Was his team ok? Did they win? Did we secure our Alliance with Japan?

"What exactly happened to me?" He asked trying, to calm his mind down. Tansho took a deep breath, and began to explain. "An Abyssal Destroyer nearly made a meal out of you, and Kaga here. But with your quick thinking, it didn't end like that. You suffered multiple broken ribs, and a punctured right lung, as well a severe concussion." Tansho said handing Kurt a paper, listing all his injuries. He read it over. "Damnnnnn." He said, letting out a whistle. But he knew, he'd been through a lot worse.

"It could've been more problematic. But I must say your body heals remarkable fast." Tansho said, as he recalled how fast Kurt's body reacted to treatment. His lung was healed in a weak, ribs two days after, and his concussion was now just a minor headache.

"I've always been like that, don't know how, and every doctor I see doesn't know why." Kurt said, shrugging. He never cared to question it, all he knew is that it helped him in combat.

"I see." Tansho said, leaning back in the chair. Kaga, and Inazuma stood to each side of him waiting patiently. You could tell the man was a Fleet Girl Admiral just by looking at him. Kurt had met the American Ship Girl Admiral, as well as the British, and German one's before too. They all always had the same look in their eyes. They knew that their Girl's were the last hope for Humanity. The pressure on them was to immense for just one person to carry, but still they all did it without question.

"But what happened? Did we push the Abyssal's back?" Kurt asked, once he got out of thought.

"Yes, with the help of your Naval Force's, we successfully pushed them back out into the deep Pacific." Tansho said with a smile.

"That's good. So where's my team?" He asked. Wondering where they could be. Usually Missouri would be right by his side by now.

"That's were things get interesting." Tansho said, with an awkward smile. Kurt perked up at this. What had happened while he was out? "Your team, and Navy have already left. They've returned to America." Tansho simply stated.

"What?" Kurt asked, with concern. Why did they leave him here?

"While you were out Japan formed an alliance, with America, and opened up trade again. Your country will now aid's us. Vice versa." Tansho explained.

"So why am I still here?" He asked, confusingly.

"Your Ambassador insisted that you remain here at our base. I'm sure it's to watch over us, and get Intel on our Girl's." Tansho said, looking over to Inazuma, and then to Kaga. Both had concerned expression, while they stared at Kurt.

'Oh hell no.' The Seal thought to himself, there was no way in hell that he'd be a spy. He was a soldier not one of those CIA spooks. Plus these were Ship Girl's. There's no need for it, they were all fighting the same enemy. 'Why's the Ambassador such an ass?' He asked himself.

"Christ. I can assure you that my intentions are not to spy on your Girl's." Kurt said, rubbing the back of his head. Inazuma let out a sigh of relief, while Kaga contained to stare at Kurt.

"Don't worry, I believe you Lieutenant." Tansho said, seeing his two Girl's reaction's.

"So what now?" Kurt asked, looking at him with confusion. Was he suppose to take orders from this man now?

"As of right now I can't give you orders. But your Ambassador did leave this for you." Tansho said getting up, and handing Kurt a sealed envelope.

"Thank you." He said, with a smile.

"Also your men left you your equipment, and personal belongings. They're in a create in the your room. Don't worry it's sealed by fingerprint, so no one messed with it. I'll have one of my Girl's show you the way." Tansho said getting up, from the chair, and walking to the door. Kaga, and Inazuma were close behind him.

"Alright thank you again." Kurt said with a wave.

"Don't mention it. Rest up, and come talk with me, when you know what you're going to do." The Admiral said with a smile, as he walked out of the room with the two Girl's.

When Tansho left Kurt, stared down at the closed envelope with concern. "Jesus what did that crazy Ambassador do this time?" He asked himself, as he cut open the envelope, and began to read it.

To: Lieutenant Kurt Housley

I'm going to make this brief, so you'll understand it easier. We want you to watch over this base, as long as you can. Not to gather information, but to watch over it. If you would like, you can help the Admiral in anyway possible. Tensions are still high with Japan, they still haven't revealed the reason they closed themselves off. I'm having our spooks work on finding out. Gain their trust, by the time we return.

A portion of the 7th fleet will arrive in another 5 weeks to your location, to begin reestablishing our presence on Okinawa. I'll contact you in the coming weeks about other matters, regarding your duty's.

From: Ambassador Ross Free

P.S. Recover soon, we'll need the son of the Great Vice Admiral Housley back in the fight, as soon as possible.

"Damn. This is all too confusing, I'm a soldier not some sorta political link." He said, as he put the letter back inside the envelope. Why did it have to be him. He literally had to be the worst person to do the job. And to top it all off he hated all the political bullshit. Why couldn't everyone just help each other out, against the Abyssal threat?

He huffed out one more time, before he looked around the room. "No use staying in bed I guess." He said outloud, getting out of bed. He grabbed his holster for his fire arm, strapped it to his side, and walked out of the hospital room.

He moved through the empty corridors with ease. There was a small pain in his side, and the remnants of a headache, but both were quickly fading, as he moved through the building.

"I don't think you should be out of bed." A voice said behind him, as moved past an open doorway that led outside. Kurt spun around to see Kaga staring directly behind him. She had both of her arms crossed, and a disapproving expression.

"I thought you went with your Admiral?" Kurt asked, hands in his pocket. Kaga reluctantly looked away, before beginning to speak. "The Admiral told me to show you the way to where you'll be staying."

"Alright then, lead the way Princess." Kurt said with a smirk. He may be Special Force's, but he wasn't going to let someone walk all over him like that.

Kaga just looked at him, with an irritated expression."…Follow me American." She said walking past him. Kurt just raised his eyebrow, before following.

The two quickly moved around the base, towards the area where all the personnel stayed. Kurt looked around, and realized this place showed now damage at all from the previous attacks. He had to admit they worked fast. As they continued to walk Kurt saw different Ship Girl's gasping, and pointing at the sight of him. 'Have some of them never seen anyone besides their Admiral before?' he asked himself. These Girl's acted like Kurt was some new, and interesting thing. He looked around at the buildings, trying to avoid all the stares. None of them looked military at all, in fact they reminded him of a school. "You know this place kinda reminds me of an academy."

"Well there are only Ship Girl's here. So it's not going to be one of your typical bases." Kaga said, without looking back. Kurt just sighed, as they approached a building, that resembled a dorm, or even apartments. But then a second later Kurt realized what Kaga had just said. 'Only Ship Girl's!' He thought to himself. This wasn't going to be good. "So wait. The Admiral, and I are the only men here?" He asked. But as soon as the words echo out of Kurt's mouth, Kaga turned around with Disgust. "Don't get any filthy ideas. You American. I'll blow you away in a second."

"What? No! I wasn't thinking like that!" Kurt shouted back in response. He was not thinking of anything like that at all. Kaga stared blankly at him for a second. "For a soldier you sure act differently." She said while beginning to walk up to the building.

"What's your definition, on who Soldiers are suppose to act then?" Kurt asked, he seriously hated it, when they assumed all Soldiers are the same. Our world's been engulfed by war for too long. People have stopped seeing Soldiers, as normal humans. Lately everyone's seen them, as just tools, and a defense. Kurt hated it so much. But he stood patiently, waiting for the carrier to respond, but she didn't respond. She froze in place, as she stared up at the building. "Hello? Kaga?" Kurt asked, with both of his hands behind his head. "This can't be right." She said looking up in horror.

"What's wrong?" Kurt finally asked, shaking her out of her trance. "This is the Aircraft carriers dorm." She said slowly. This man would be staying in the same building as her!

Kurt didn't really care, that he would be staying in the same building as her. He wasn't going to complain, it looked like a nice place to sleep. Much better then any place he's slept, when he was deployed. "I need to go speak with the Admiral immediately." She said with a frustrated look, as she turned around, and bumped into a smaller Girl. This smaller girl had dark brown hair, with two long bangs going down each side. On the back of her head, towards the bottom she had a small ponytail. She had brown eyes, and a Serafuku with a white and dark blue color scheme. Kaga looked down at the Girl, and quickly apologized.

"Oh Lieutenant up, and about I see." A voice said to Kaga's right. She looked over to see Tansho. Kurt watched as her expression changed from calm, and collective to panic. He wonder what was going through her head.

Tansho cleared his throat, which brought back Kurt's attention. "This is Fubuki, and she'll…" He stopped when he saw Kaga next to Fubuki with a nervous expression. "Kaga?" The Admiral asked staring at her with concern. 'What was she doing here?' He thought to himself.

"Hello Admiral." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"I thought you were going to the range?" Tansho asked with a questioned look.

"Errr yes I was, but I ran into the American here, and…." She stopped when Kurt suddenly moved forward. "Can you stop calling me American?" He asked. Kaga stared at him for a moment, before turning to Tansho. "Admiral." She said while walking away. The Admiral just gave her a questioned, and looked back to Kurt. "Kurt I wish I could stay, and show you around, but I'm needed elsewhere. So Fubuki here will be." He said, patting the Girl's head.

"Perfectly fine Admiral." Kurt said with a smile.

"Then I'll speak with you soon." Tansho said, walking back to his office. After the Admiral moved out of sight, Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

His mind began to drift back to Kaga. Why did she act like that towards him, and why was she leading him around if Fubuki was suppose too. "Damn." Kurt began talking to himself. 'I wonder why she hate's me so much?" He asked outloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Kaga-sama recently lost her sister in a firefight, and she still holds a grudge towards America. For the war." The Ship Girl known as Fubuki suddenly said. Kurt looked down at her, and she quickly covered her mouth. She must've thought she had spoke out of term. She quickly began to start apologizing, but was stopped when Kurt put his hand up. "It's quite alright Fubuki." The Ship Girl let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry again." She said, bowing. Kurt awkwardly smiled at her, while she did it, until her previous statement came back to him.

"You mean World War II?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Midway to be exact." She confirmed. Kurt quickly began to try, and remember the battle of Midway. If his history was correct, Kaga was sunk along side other Japanese carrier's during this battle by US forces. It was a crippling blow to the Japanese, as it halted Japanese expansion, and ultimately led to their downfall. No wonder she had a grudge against him. "Damn I didn't know. Now I feel like a jerk." He said. Knowing that he's been teasing her the entire time. But out of every Ship Girl's he's every met, none of them have ever had a negative opinion, about any country. Even the German one's didn't hold a grudge. Why was Kaga so different then?

"Don't worry Kaga's like that to everyone. Just give her sometime." Fubuki said with a smile.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Alright then." He said, he would rather try to make amends with her right now, but he understood what Fubuki meant.

"Ready to take the grand tour?" She asked. The Seal nodded his head, and Fubuki smiled. "Great please follow me." She said with a smile. The two began to walk in the opposite direction of the dorm. Little did both of them know, that a certain carrier was watching them.

-Time Skip - 30 minutes later-

Fubuki had took the time to show Kurt around the Naval base. She showed him the repair bay, which is where he layed unconscious for the past 2 weeks.

Kurt still couldn't believe he was out for that long. The two continued to walk, as Fubuki pointed out various buildings. Kurt had to admit, this was better then getting shot at. But he'd still rather be with his squad then here. He decided just to deal with it for the time being.

"So Fubuki?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Uh-huh?" The Destroyer asked, as they walked to their next destination. Which Fubuki told him would be the mess hall.

"Do you ever get deployed?" Kurt asked, with curiosity. He had wondered this for sometime since Japan closed themselves off.

"You mean sorties?" Fubuki asked in reply. Kurt looked puzzled for a moment, but then remembered that Ship Girl's often called their missions sorties. "Yeah." He confirmed.

"Um. I particularly don't get deployed to much, most of the time the more experienced girls do. Although one day I hope to be a flagship." She said looking up to the sky, recalling all the time's she'd watch all the others girls return from their sorties. Fubuki couldn't wait to prove herself out their to be a flagship.

"Don't worry Fubuki I'm sure you'll get there." Kurt said with a smile, as he patted her on the head. He felt some comfortable around this place now that he thought about it more. It was a far different feeling then being in a U.S. base or on a ship.

"Fubuki!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind them. Kurt turn around to see another girl running towards them. She had a bright smile, with her hand raised high, as she waved it. As she approached Kurt got a better looked at her. She looked almost identical to Fubuki, even down to the same outfit. The only thing that was different was her hair instead of Fubuki's semi long hair, this Girl's only went down to her chin. Kurt suspected that these two must be ship sisters.

"Oh hello Miyuki." Fubuki said with a pleasant smile, as the Girl ran up to them. She took a moment to catch her breath, then without even acknowledge Fubuki she immediately began to stare at Kurt. The Seal looked down at her with a raised eyebrow; before Kurt knew it, she was circling him.

"Is this the man, all of our sisters have been talking about?" She asked, as she inspected his uniform.

"So this is one of your sisters Fubuki." Kurt said, as he stood still, as the Ship Girl continued to inspect. Kurt wondered how much longer this would go on. Luckily for him the Girl stopped after Fubuki began to protest.

"I'm terribly sorry Kurt. This is my Ship sister. Miyuki." Fubuki said presenting the Girl. Miyuki gave him a wide smile.

"I'm Lieutenant Kurt Housley. Please to meet you." He said with a soft smile. Miyuki was taken back for a moment. She didn't expect him to greet her back with a smile. Most of the time, any officer she met almost always had a Stoic like expression. Realizing she was spacing out, Miyuki came back to reality. "You sure are different then any other officers I've met." She said with a grin. Kurt didn't know if she complimented him, or just insulated him. He was about to ask, but the sound of Fubuki's stomach, made him stop. Miyuki looked in the the distance towards a clocktower. When she read what the clock said she immediately turned back to them. "Hey it's almost lunchtime. Would you like to eat with us?" She asked, staring up at Kurt.

"Sure." The Seal said with a shrug. He was getting quite hungry. Miyuki smiled at this, and reached for her sister. "Come on Fubuki!" She exclaimed, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Wahhhhh!" Fubuki shouted out, as she was dragged away by Miyuki. Kurt just stood there with an awkward smile, before he began to follow. Again the lone figure in the distance began to follow them to the mess hall.

The three quickly made it to the mess hall, where a large number of Ship Girl's ate. The moment Kurt entered the building everyone went quite, as they stared at him. 'It's like being the new kid in school all over again. 'He thought nervously to himself. He stared around awkwardly, as all the eyes glued on him. A couple seconds later the girls went back to all of their previous conversations.

After the awkward moment Kurt, Miyuki, and Fubuki all grabbed their meals from the line. Kurt grabbed surprisingly his favorite dish, and the only Japanese dish he knew. Miso ramen. Miyuki grabbed a large plate of egg rice, with fried shrimps. Lastly Fubuki grabbed a small bowl of Miso soup. Kurt, and Miyuki watched as she almost ended up spilling it all over herself, but she barely managed to save herself. Once Fubuki met up with two, Kurt asked. "Are you ok?" Seeing that the Destroyer almost burned herself. Miyuki was seen laughing behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." She said with a smile, then giving Miyuki the stink eye.

"Yosh! Now where should we sit?" Miyuki asked, ignoring her sister, as they walked into the seating area.

"Kurt!" A voice shouted out in the sea of Girls. Kurt focused in on the direction of the voice, and found Inazuma sitting down at a table near the corner of the large room. She sat down next to 3 other Girls, who all wore the same outfit. From what Kurt could see they were all eating Curry.

Kurt quickly moved over to them, followed by Miyuki, and Fubuki.

"Inazuma how are you doing?" He asked, standing over her.

"I'm doing just fine. I'd like you to meet my sisters. Hibiki, Akatsuki, and of course you already know Ikazuchi."She said, pointing to each one respectively.

"Pleasure." The one known as Akatsuki raised her hand with a smile. Kurt firmly shook it, which seemed to satisfy her.

"Hello." Hibiki simply stated, with a emotionless tone, and expression.

Ikazuchi gave Kurt a sheepish grin, as she saluted to him. The Seal smiled, and saluted back. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Inazuma asked. Kurt looked back at Miyuki, and Fubuki for confirmation. He didn't know if these two groups didn't like each other. He was greeted with a nod, and smile from the two.

"Oh ok. Sure." Kurt said turning back to her. They all sat down, and began to eat their lunches.

"So what's it like in America?" Ikazuchi suddenly blurted out.

"We've never been outside of the Naval base." Hibiki added.

"Well it's pretty decent. We do our best to keep the Abyssal's at bay, and to help the other countries with the problem." Kurt explained to them, remembering the situation North America was in. They were one of the only continents to not have been assaulted by an Abyssal land invasion. Beside for the taking of Hawaii, they haven't really tried to push any farther in. Sure America, along with Canadian forces had a strong Naval presence in the Pacific, and Atlantic. Not to mention America's Ship Girl's were among some of the strongest, but for some reason it still felt strange to Kurt. As he thought about it more, he hadn't realize that all of the Ship Girl's at the table were now extremely interested in his missions, and deployments. As they all leaned in ready to listen.

"Have you ever been anywhere else?" Akatsuki asked, knowing that one day she will get deployed, and get to see the world. She wanted to find out everything this man knew about it.

"Well let's see. I've been deployed to Germany, China, North Africa, and Central America." Kurt said counting them all on his fingers. All the Girl's looked at him with astonishment.

"Wowwwww you've been deployed to so many places!" Ikazuchi shouted out, startling everyone at the table. Akatsuki quickly shushed her sister. The two then began to argue, and Fubuki was trying to calm them down. Miyuki, and Inazuma were trying to hold off their laugher.

"Were all of these to battle the Abyssal's?" Hibiki asked, while the two were telling back, and fourth. Kurt simply nodded his head, and Hibiki's eyes widened. The members in the JSDF always told her that it was an attack focused on Japan. They lied to them. This angered her greatly.

Kurt noticed Hibiki's suddenly expression changed, and looked at him with a concern expression. "Are you ok?"

"I-I thought they were just a problem here?" She asked, trying to control her anger. That means all of her friends that died during Operation Moesashi. Died for nothing!

Kurt could clearly see the see the discomfort in Hibiki's eyes. "It's a global war." He added, trying to have her understand the full picture.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Ikazuchi shouted out coming back into the picture. Akatsuki began to try, and silence her sister again, until the sound of footsteps made all the Akatsuki sisters freeze.

"HEY YOU FOUR!" A voice shouted out from behind everyone.

"Oh no." Akatsuki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma all said in unison. Everyone turned to see a young women approaching them. She had a very annoyed expression. She had chin length, semi spiky, purple hair. She wore a dark serafuku, with an eye patch over one of her yellow eyes.

"What have told you about being so loud you three?" The women said walking up to the Akatsuki sisters. She had a disapproving expression, as she put her hands on her hips.

"We're sorry Tenryuu-sama" Akatsuki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma said looking down in shame. Hibiki on the other hand just remained quite, as she ate her Curry.

"It's fine." The women known as Tenryuu said, waving the three off. She then looked over to see Kurt. The man currently had a mouth full of ramen, when he looked up at the Ship Girl. "Who's this?" Tenryuu asked, pointing down to Kurt.

"Oh this is Kurt. He's an American, he'll be staying at the base for the time being." Fubuki said, with a smile. Kurt still had a mouth full of food, so he couldn't respond.

"An American you say?" Tenryuu said, with an evil smirk, as she smashed both of her fists together.

Kurt looked up at her with wide eyes. 'Shit.' He thought to himself. This wasn't good, he didn't want to have to go against a Fleet Girl in combat. He remembered when Patrick, pissed off Missouri, and he ended up getting thrown off the side of the Ship they were stationed on. Kurt did not want to end up like Patrick.

"Hahahaha!" Tenryuu began to laugh out, Kurt stared at her with confusion. "I must say your submariners got some pretty good hits on me during the last war. I remember my crew was so sad from the sight of me sinking, but to tell you the truth it was kinda nice being at the bottom of the ocean for a bit. The fish were a pain in the ass though." She said, patting him on the back. Kurt laughed nervously, as Tenryuu sat down beside him. "So what're you all talking about?" The Light Cruiser asked.

"The Lieutenant here was just telling us about all his deployments." Fubuki said with a smile, gesturing to Kurt.

"He was telling how there were Abyssal's all over the world." Hibiki said.

"What no way!" Tenryuu said with a shocked expression. The Admiral's always told them that, they were the only ones who were in contact with Abyssal forces. She needed to go have a chat with him soon.

"Have any of you ever been out of Japan's waters?" He asked curiously. of cause to him it sounded like hardly any of these Girl's have been outside of the Naval base.

"Nope, we're not aloud too." Miyuki said with a mouthful of rice. Causing it to fly directly into Fubuki's face. Fubuki slowly wiped away the rice, and stared with annoyance at Miyuki. "Sorry." She said with a smile, spitting even more rice in her face.

"Miyuki!" She shouted out, as she reached across the table trying to grab her sister. Everyone began to laugh.

As everyone payed attention to the two sisters. Inazuma pulled on the side Kurt's uniform to try, and get his attention. Kurt looked to her happily.

"To tell you the truth, when I arrived with the Admiral to meet you on the island, it was my first time out of the Naval base." She said nervously.

The Lieutenant was a bit shocked by this. These Girl's were needed to aide, and defend humanity. Why are the Japanese keeping them so secluded.  
"How many of you are sent out on missions?" Kurt asked looking around. This caused all the Girl's to stop, and turn to him.

"It's almost always the same Girl's." Tenryuu said, with an annoyed look. She was never picked. It was almost always the Battleships and Aircraft carrier's.

"Why aren't most of you deployed, with your Navy?" He asked. Every other nation deployed them with the Navy, and sometimes the Air Force.

"The Navy doesn't like us." Hibiki said, finishing her Curry.

"What? Why?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"They believe that we're soiling the names of the Ship's." Fubuki revealed to Kurt.

"Which is stupid considering we are the ship's." Tenryuu added, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Still I would expect you to go out more." The Seal said crossing his arms. Stuff, just kept getting weirder, and weirder by the moment.

"Our government values us highly. They don't deploy us, unless they absolutely need too." Inazuma said, remembering all the times she watched the older girls go off on sorties. Sometimes they all didn't come back, remembering what happened to Akagi.

"Jesus." Kurt said with a clearly shocked expression. These Girl's wanted to fight. Why the hell didn't Japan let them?

"How does your government do it?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well usually we have Ship Girl's escorting material, and other important goods to our ports. The vast majority of them our integrated with our Navy. But our heaviest ships are usually patrolling the Pacific, and Atlantic walls." Kurt explained.

"What're those?" Fubuki asked.

"Massive walls built on our shore line's to protect against Abyssal land attack's. They're chalked full of defense's, and such. Not to mention out drone Fleet is always overhead." He explained to the girls. All of them were clearly interested, with the US, and their tech. Someday be would have to tell them about there new Battleship's.

"Damn. It sure sounds like the U.S. have their shit together." She said with a smirk, but then instantly covered her mouth. She wasn't aloud to cuss around the Akatsuki sisters.

"Tenryuu-sama!" Ikazuchi shouted out, with a playful disapproving expression.

"Right. Sorry, sorry." She said, trying to wave them off, and save herself.

"Honestly Tenryuu you're so unladylike." Akatsuki said, waving her finger infront of her.

"Eh? What did you just say!" The Cruiser said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Tenryuu-sama not so loud." Inazuma said, softly. Tenryuu's face was now twitching with annoyance.

Everyone around her began to laugh, as she let her head fall in shame. Once she had finished sulking she popped right back up, and asked Kurt to tell them more stories. So the Seal spent the next half hour telling all the Girl's about life in Seal Team Saber.

Once he was done, all the girls said farewell to him, and Fubuki. The two quickly existed the mess hall. A second later Kaga immediately came around the corner of the building, and grabbed Kurt by his collar.

"Kaga-senpai!" Fubuki shouted out, trying to stop the Carrier.

"Fubuki I need to speak with him. I'll take it from here." She said in the calmest voice possible.

"B-But the Admiral said he was my responsibility." She said holding her ground, she wasn't going to be intimated by her.

Kaga turned back around with a severely pissed. Fubuki was now beginning to get scared. "Go now." She said sternly. The Destroyer was about to say something, but then Kurt began to speak up. "It's fine Fubuki, I'll be alright. I'll just tell the Admiral that Kaga kindly offered to take over." He said with a kind smile, not wanting Fubuki to be hurt, of course he didn't believe she would hurt her.

The Destroyer looked at him for a moment with concern, before reluctantly turning away from them. "What would Akagi-Senpai think?" She said while beginning to walk away. Kaga face instantly changed from being pissed to straight up rage. Kaga was about to turn back to punched Fubuki, but she was already out of range. So she looked at her menacingly.

Once she was out of sight Kaga immediately began to drag Kurt to the Aircraft carrier dorm. Once they arrived Kaga marched in with him in hand. Some of the Girl's in their looked at her questionably, but she ignored them. She walked with Kurt up two flights of stairs, and to her room. She immediately opened the door, and pushed him in. Kurt who had been staying quiet the entire time, decided to break his silence. "Can I help you?"

"What's your game here American?" She asked, closing the door, and walking up to him. She was about the same height as him.

"I don't know what you mean?" Kurt said looking at her with a questioned expression. He had no idea what the Girl meant.

"You know damn well what I mean!" She yelled out, trying to land a punch on him.

Kurt moved to the side to dodge, a punch like this would surely kill him. "What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted out, lifting both of fists up defensively.

"Why American! Why!" Kaga shouted out, with pure anger. Kurt could tell that she was emotionally unstable. This wasn't good. If he touched her, or harmed her it would be considered an international incident.

"Why what!" He shouted back, as she rushed him again. Kurt dodged again, trying to make a bee line for the door. But Kaga quickly grabbed Kurt, and slammed him to the ground. Knocking the wind out of him.

"Why are you so different!" She yelled, jumping on top of Kurt. She reared back her fist for another punch. 'TO HELL WITH INCIDENTS I'M GOING TO GET KILLED HERE!' He screamed out in his head. But in all fairness she had already caused one.

Kaga's fist came falling down like a weight, with the impact to several injure him. But before it could connect, with his skull, he stopped it with both of his hands. He grunted in pain, as he felt the pressure from her fist, begin to break his hands. "What the hell do you mean!?" He shouted out, trying to prevent his death.

"Last time I met Americans they were brutal, and none merciful. My people saw you as monsters." She said eyes full of hatred.

"How do you think we saw you as!" Kurt spat back. This only caused her strength to double, and Kurt yelped in pain.

"I know! And You now you claim to help everyone! You say you want to save this world!" She shouted out, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"We do!" He yelled out, as his hands began to collapse. This wasn't good at all.

"You'll never change!" She screamed, as she slammed both of Kurt's hands to the ground, nearly breaking them. She pinned them, while she stared down at Kurt. He gave her a defiant expression.

"Then why'd I save you! If we're so bad why did we come?" He asked looking up at her, expecting an answer.

"Then if you save everyone, why didn't you save my sister!?" She shouted out, as she lost the little control she had, and began to sob. Her grip on Kurt's arms loosened, and she fell to his chest, clearly emotionally drained. "Do you even know what the Abyssal's do to people." She whispered out.

This caused Kurt's heart to tighten a bit. He knew exactly what they did. He looked at Kaga with a serious expression. "I do. I've been fighting for a long time….. and" He paused for a moment, thinking to himself if he should really tell her. But he put caution to the wind, and told her anyway. "I lost my mother the first day they attacked." He said, with a stern, yet saddened expression. The Aircraft carrier's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Sheshhhhhh. Why is there so much paper work? I signed up to lead Ship girls not to do paper work." Tansho sighed, as he set down hit pen, on the desk. He leaned back in his desk to stare out the window. 'I wonder what's going to happen now?' He asked himself, thinking of everything that's happened in the past two weeks.

"Stressed as ever Admiral?" A women asked, walking up to his desk. She carried a tray with a small glass of Tea, and a few pieces of paper

"Oh! Houshou I didn't see you there." Tansho jumped, and nearly fell out of he's chair. He hadn't expected one of his Ship Girls to appear out of nowhere like that.

"It's quite alright Admiral." Houshou said with a small laugh.

Tansho quickly got everything on his desk situated, before he looked up at Houshou with a smile. "So did you need something?"

"Well it's the duty of a Secretary Ship to help her Admiral." She said with a smile, as she walked up behind his desk, and set the tray down. Houshou, put her arms gently around his shoulders, and leaned into him. "I also brought you this." She said softly, pointing to the tea. The light reflecting off the golden ring on her hand.

"Thanks for the tea, but what's this?" He asked pointing to the papers on the tray. Light bouncing off his ring, as well.

"It's our latest after action report." Houshou said with a smile.

Tansho looked at the paper reluctantly for a moment. He didn't want to look at the papers, fearing the worse. "Any casualties?" He asked, picking up the papers.

Three weeks ago Tansho sent out a group of Ship Girl's to the national border. He since recalled those girls, but asked them to take their time coming back. To try, and investigate heavy Abyssal presence in Japan's waters. For some strange reason there were massive Abyssal numbers in the waters of Japan, but any of their ships were hardly attacked.

"No Admiral." Houshou said, answering his question. He let out a sigh of relief, before picking up the report.

Operation: Charlie-Tango 12

Main objective: Scout out farther into the Pacific Ocean.  
*Please note this goes against the Seclusion Act of 2020

Operation time: Three weeks

Flagship: Nagato

Personnel: Takao, Atago, Ooi, Yamoto, Kongou, Haruna, Kirishima, Hiei, Shigure, Zuihou, and Taihou

Casualties: None

Injured: Ooi, Kongou, Zuihou

Report:

The Battlegroup was recalled upon the day of the attack two weeks ago. The group was about to reach international waters upon the time of the attack. Estimated time till return one hour

End of report

"How'd they get injured?" Tansho asked, with a slight hint of annoyance, and worry. He hated it when his Girls were injuried in combat.

"Abyssals caught them off guard I believe. It's nothing to serious, they should all make be perfectly fine after a quick trip to the Medbay." Houshou said with a smile, reassuring Tansho.

"Thank god." He said with a sigh, as he leaned back in his chair. Houshou began to fiddle with his brown hair.

"You were worried Tansho?" She asked, with curiosity.

"Not really, with Yamato there, nothing was going to go bad, but you're telling me we weren't able to cross the line?" He asked, looking up at her. By line he meant the international line.

"I'm sorry Admiral we weren't able too." She said, with a nod.

"Damn. We took the risk, and gained nothing. If JSDF high command hears about this they'll have my head for sure." He said with slight panic, he knew that high command already didn't like him, but if they heard he did this, then they'll terminate his position. This was beginning to stress him out. He just wished that his country didn't go into isolation.

Suddenly he felt two hands begin to rub his shoulders, he looked up to see Houshou, massaging both of his shoulders, with a smile. "Don't worry Admiral, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Tansho smiled up at his wife. He was lucky to have her. "Thank you Houshou. How's Kaga doing?"

"She's still emotional unstable, after her sister's death I wouldn't blame her. I mean Akagi meant a lot to all of us, but that's nothing compared to how much Kaga cared for her." She explained, as she continued to rub his shoulders.

"She was already pretty antisocial before the loss of Akagi, but now she's shut herself off from everyone." Tansho said, as he stared down blankly, he remembered when news reached Kaga about Akagi's death. She wouldn't come out of her room for a week.

"I'm worried for the Lieutenant." Houshou said suddenly.

"Kurt?" The Admiral asked, looking up at her. Why would she be worried about him? She's barely even heard of him.

"Yes. Kaga still hates America, same as Nagato. I fear she may try to harm the Lieutenant." Houshou explained her distress to him.

Tansho let our a small chuckle, at the thought of it. "I wouldn't worry too much, I think it's good for her, that he showed up." He said to her with a smirk.

"Why?" Houshou asked looking down at him curiously.

"Think about it. She was by his side almost all the time when he was unconscious. She shoed anyone away." He said, with a smirk, recalling the moments he walked by the Lieutenant's room, and seeing Kaga in there with him.

She was always right by bedside, ready to spring up at a moment's notice. Tansho remembered always seeing her mouth the word "Why" to Kurt every time. He didn't dare ask her what she meant when she talked to the Lieutenant.

"You're saying she's becoming attached to the Lieutenant?" Houshou asked, slightly confused. She'd never dream something like that would happen.

"I'm not saying anything, we'll just have to wait, and see." He said. He certainly did think that Kaga had become attached to him, and that something was being built between them.

Suddenly footsteps were heard down the hall, and a couple seconds later a young women burst through the doors. "Admiral!" She panted out, as she stumbled over to his desk. She nearly knocked her glasses off in the process as well.

"Ooyodo what's wrong!" Tansho shouted out, as Houshou went over to help the Girl.

"I-It's the Battlegroup!" She stuttered out. "They're under heavy attack by abyssal forces, about a mile out!" She shouted out, with urgency. She must've sprinted the entire way over here from the command center.

Houshou, and Tansho took a moment to process this before realization hit them. "What!" They both shouted out in unison.

"Yamoto Just radioed in, they're having trouble pushing them back. They need reinforcements immediately!" Ooyodo yelled out, as she continued to receive radio transmissions from the massive battleship.

"Dammit! Houshou sound the alarm! I want a strike group in my office in the next three minutes!" He shouted out, as he got up from his desk with a sense of urgency.

"Yes!" She yelled out, as she quickly ran out of the room to find any available Ship Girl. Once she was clear, Tansho turned around to the waiting Ooyodo, who finally regained her composure.

"Ooyodo head back to the comms room, and try to get more details on the situations." He ordered.

"Understood." She replied, with a salute, running out of the room. She was not looking forward to running again.

Tansho steadily walked up to the window, just as red lights, and sirens began to off outside his windows. Interrupting the calm, and peaceful sunny day. "Damn these creatures." He grunted out, just how many more times was he going to deal with this?

* * *

"What the hell's going on!?" Kurt shouted out, as multiple alarms, and sirens began to go off outside of the building.

Kaga instantly shot up, and began to put more of her gear on, that she needed. "An attack." She said, with a worried expression, as she began to equip her chest protector.

Suddenly the a loud speaker in the Carriers dorm began to go off, and the Admiral could be heard from the other end. "I need any available Carrier to report to my office immediately." He said with a tone of urgency.

Kaga was already making her way to the door, when Kurt grabbed her shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked, with concern, but also with seriousness. He may not like being in the military but he knew, that every Soldier needed to be emotionally stable for the Squad.

Kaga simply brushed it off, as a physical health concern. "I'll be fine, these monster's need to be dealt with."

"That's not what I was talking about." Kurt said, as she was about to head out the door again. She suddenly stopped for a moment. "I suggest you get your weapons. The Admiral will likely call on you for aide, as well." The Carrier said, walking into the hallway. "Your rooms directly across from mine. I'll meet you in the Admiral's office." She said walking out of the room, and into the hallway.

The Lieutenant sighed for a moment, he was worried about her, even though he hadn't known her for that, she was clearly suffering from her loss.

He would have to discuss it with Tansho, when this whole ordeal was over. But right now he needed to get his equipment.

He quickly walked over to the room directly across the hall. When he opened the door he was met by a quaint little room. It had a nice looking bed in the far right corner, a dresser in the far lift, a closet, and bathroom directly to his left. At the far end of the room was a decent window. "This place looks more like a hotel, then a military installation." He said to himself. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what layed in the center of the room.

A decent sized all black military create. He quickly realized that this was the create that Tansho had been talking about earlier. He searched around the create for the thing all these style creates had. The finger print lock. He finally found it on the far side.

"Let's see what little gifts they left me." He said with a small laugh, as he put his finger print on the lock. A second later the create slowly opened in front of him.

On on side of the opened doors lied a few weapons. An SR-25 DMR took up most of the space. Although the SR was usually used as a sniper rifle, it could be modified to be a DMR. It was one of the best weapons he could ask for against the Abyssal's. He could hit them from medium range, with high stopping power, and if it was equipped with explosive rounds, he could take out an Abyssal's torpedo Cruiser with ease. Although if he tried to go against a Battleship, a Siege Engine, or a Hime he would get slaughtered. That's what the Ship Girl's, and the regular warships were for.

Below that layed a Vector Submachine gun, it was a reliable weapon, if he was in a pickle it would come in handy. An M27, Some side arms, and knives also layed below. He would deal with those later.

On the opposite door layed all of Kurt's equipment, and his uniform. His helmet still the same as before hanged on the wall. It was exactly like it was before. His chest plate with all his pouches, and holsters hanged right by it. Some new shoulder armor hanged right by, it looked familiar thin, but it formed to his shoulders. It also had a nice Multi cam pattern like the rest of his uniform. He had similar armor plating for his thighs, and legs.

Once he was finished inspecting all of that, he looked into the create. His eyes widened slightly when he saw what his Exo now looked liked. It was still fairly thin, and everything connected smoothly to the small power pack in back. But when he looked towards where his feet he noticed that they new looked like boots, and were slightly armored. He lifted up on of the legs, and noticed small little holes at the bottom. He inspected more of the armor, and noticed more of the the small little holes near the power pack. Behind his Exo was various different attachments, and ammo for his guns.

"This is new?" He asked, looking at it more, he moved the power pack a little, and a small piece of paper fell out, and onto the ground. Kurt grabbed it, and began to read.

Yo Kurt!

DARPA came up with some sweet new toys for us, while you were out. Our teams already been equipped with them. I know it sounds crazy, but you can float on the water with these. They should activate as soon, as you drop on the water, you can also boost with those thrusters. There should be some buttons on the hands for it.

Anyway. I hope you can handle all those Ship Girl's. You missed on hell of a battle when you got knocked out. We'll be there with the 5th Fleet so just hold out for a bit longer.

From Pat

"Heh. Well leave it up to them to come up with this stuff. Better get ready." He said putting the note down, and sliding his tactical gloves on.

He rolled up his sleeves, and began to equip his Exo. Once he jumped in the, Exo automatically began to equip itself onto him. Kurt waited for a few moments, and quickly put on his chest plate, and strapped all his gear on. Which since the Exo was so thin that his gear fit so snug above it. He slapped on his shoulder armor, and the rest of it.

"Alright should be good to go." He said looking around, he lifted his head up to the clock, and realized he was taking to long. "Damn armor takes forever to put on!" He shouted out.

Kurt grabbed the SR-25, and threw it over to the bed. He reached in, grabbed an ACOG scope, and some ammunition. The Seal slapped on the scope, and loaded his rifle. "Alright let's move." He said grabbing his helmet, and sunglasses.

Kurt ran out the door, and began to jog out of the Carriers dorm, which was now deserted. When he reached the doors, and moved outside it was complete chaos.

Ship Girl's were running left, and right all around him. The sirens were still blaring out, and he could see Ship Girl's in the bay going out to sea.

"Kurt!" Fubuki shouted out, as she ran up to him.

"Fubuki what's happening?" He asked, trying to get a understand what the situation was.

She looked extremely concerned, so Kurt knew something had to be wrong. "Large Abyssal's force, about a mile out from the base. Their attacking a returning battlegroup." She explained to him.

"I need to get to the Admiral." He said, knowing that he needed to help, in anyway he could. He wasn't going to ignore them.

"Alright follow me!" Fubuki said, beginning to run towards the Admiral's office. Kurt immediately began to follow, as they ran he strapped his helmet on, and slipped on his Oakley's.

In no time flat the two were standing on the front steps of his office. "He's on the second floor. Big double doors." She said pointing to the front doors.

"Alright. Thank you Fubuki. Be careful." He said walking up to the doors, and looking back.

"Don't worry I will." She said with determination.

As Kurt began to walk through halls, and up the stairs, he noticed a small mass of Ship Girl's, standing by the Admiral's doors. They immediately stared at Kurt, as he walked through the hallway towards them.

He could see all the Akatsuki sisters watching him, as he walked down the hallway. "No way he looks so cool!" Ikazuchi exclaimed, as Kurt passed them.

"That equipment does look very interesting." Hibiki said in her usual emotionless tone. Other Girls gasped, as he passed them as well.

Luckily they all moved out of the way, so Kurt had a straight shot to his office. He quietly knocked. "Enter." Tansho voice could be heard from the other side. Kurt immediately entered, and walked straight up to the Admiral's desk. "Lieutenant didn't expect you to be here." Tansho said, putting down some papers. Kurt could tell just, by looking at him, that he was stressed.

"I want to help Admiral." Kurt said, getting straight to the point.

Tansho had expected this from the man. From his actions when they first met, he could tell Kurt was a good man. The question was, is was Tansho going to let him? He knew it would be a smart idea, since it could show both country's that they could cooperate. But he didn't know how Kurt could help? He couldn't exactly go out there on the water.

"How exactly are you going to help?" Tansho asked, leaning in. He was sure the Lieutenant had something in mind. The Akatsuki sisters, were now leaning into the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"New Exo's can float on water. Just like our Ship Girl's." Kurt said with a smirk. Tansho's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't ever heard of that before, but then again even before Japan's isolation, the US was still the leading in Exoskeleton technology.

"What?" Tansho asked. Still a bit shocked.

"New thing made by DARPA. I couldn't tell you how exactly it's going to work. But all I know is that I'll try my best Admiral." He said with a look of determination.

That look was everything Tansho needed. He knew Kurt wouldn't be a burden to the Girl's. "Alright then. You'll be going out with the Carriers. I take it that rifle can do some damage from a far?" He said pointing to his SR-25.

"Medium range Admiral." He said, shifting it in his hands.

"Alright very well. The carrier are out in the bay, I'll radio ahead, and tell them you're coming." Tansho said, pushing something in his ear. Kurt guessed it was a small earpiece. The American Ship Girl's had a similar thing.

"Alright. I'm syncing my comms to yours." He said, pressing the side of his headset, and a second later a small blue light appeared in the corner of his sunglasses. Signaling that he connected to Tansho's comms.

"Understood, now you should get moving Lieutenant." Tansho said tipping his hat. Kurt nodded, and ran out of the room nearly dodging the Akatsuki sisters.

"Let's see what he can do." Tansho said leaning back, and crossing his arms.

Kurt was already flying out of Tansho's office. He knew that reaching the Carriers were the most important things.

* * *

"Kaga!" A girl shouted out, as she came gliding up to her on the water. She had long grey hair, that were put into twintails. She wore a shortened miko uniform with arm bracers and thigh boots with propellers protruding from them. You could tell she was an aircraft Carrier. Another girl came up behind her. This girl had long silver hair, with a red hairband. She wore a similar outfit to the other one.

"Oh you two are here finally?" Kaga said, hardly even paying attention to the two. This ticked off the grey haired Girl a bit.

"We'll be leaving in a couple minutes." The silver haired Girl said, with a polite voice.

"Hang on. One moment." Another said, from behind Kaga. The other two hadn't even noticed her. She had brown hair, tied back into a ponytail, with her bangs hanging on each side of her face. She wore a light green kimono.

"What is it Amagi?" The silver hair Girl asked.

"I just received a message from the Admiral. He's says we'll be receiving more support." The Girl known as Amagi said.

Kaga's eyes widened. "More support?"

"We're already flanked by two Destroyer group's." The grey haired carrier asked.

"Did he say who?" Kaga asked.

"No." Amagi said shaking her head.

"I wonder who it could be?" The silver haired Girl asked. The Girl's began to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out who their reinforcements will be.

Kaga who was waiting for the Girl's to stop talking noticed someone approaching them from the shoreline. "Is that?" She asked, noticing that the person looked familiar. The other's Girl's quickly took notice to the approaching person. Kaga at this time already knew who this person was, but the grey haired Girl already beat her to it. "That's the American I've heard so much about!" She shouted out, pointing to him.

"How's he going to help us?" Kaga asked, as she moved forward towards him. Kurt who was now on the beach, began to sprint towards them. As he picked up speed, the thrusters on his back began to boost him forward.

"He's running awfully fast." Amagi said, slightly worried. What was this man trying to do?

As she asked herself this Kurt suddenly jumped in the air, and all the Ship Girl's just stared with shock at what he did next. All of them expected him to splash down in the water like an idiot, but instead Kurt landed gently on the waters surface.

"Did he just?" Kaga asked herself, face filled with shock. This is something completely new to her. For once she hadn't expected this, from the man. To come charging into battle with them.

"No way." The Carrier with Grey hair gasped.

"How's that possible?" Amagi asked, clearly startled.

Kurt was too busy, trying not to freak out, and trying to hold his balance. After a couple seconds he realized he was going to have distribute his weight. "Holy hell it actually wor-" The Lieutenant, accidentally went to far forward, and smashed right into Kaga.

The Carriers cheeks immediately flushed with red, she quickly pushed Kurt away, and he fell to the water. But instead of falling in his thrusters on his back went off, and he literally sat on the water. His hands though were soaked in the ocean.

The Carriers quickly surrounded Kurt, and he looked up with an awkward smile.

"Well it takes awhile to get it." Amagi said with a soft smile, as she approached Kurt.

"Damn. Thank god for these trusters." He said patting his elbow armor.

Amagi was about to helped Kurt, but Kaga quickly stepped in, and offered Kurt her hand. "Here." The Lieutenant didn't hesitate to take the offer. "Thanks." Be said with a smile.

"So you're our reinforcements?" The grey haired girl asked him, with curiosity, approaching him.

"I believe so." Kurt said with serious expression, checking his SR-25. Lucky for him all his guns were water proof. Gotta love modern technology right?

The grey haired Girl smiled, and moved up to Kurt, and Kaga. "I'm Zuikaku. This is Shoukaku." She said pointing to the silver haired girl. "And Amagi." Pointing to the brown haired Girl.

"Nice to meet you." Shoukaku said, with a slight nod, and smile.

"H-Hello." Amagi said with a stuttered, as she looked away from Kurt. The Seal got a small laugh at this. "It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm Lieutenant Kurt Housley." He said with a smile, introducing himself. All the Girl's, except Kaga smiled brightly at him. He took it she was still mad about the earlier confrontation.

"We've wasted enough time." Kaga said, beginning to move out towards the sea.

Zuikaku stared at her awkwardly for a moment, before turning back to Kurt with an apologetic face. "And that's Kaga."

"I'm well acquainted with her." The Lieutenant said, staring at her, as she moved away from them.

"But she's right. They're depending on us. Let's move." Zuikaku said, as she began to move out. Shoukaku, and Amagi soon followed. Kurt stood still for a moment, trying to control his thrusters. But he was also worrying for the Carrier farthest infront of him.

A second later he began to glide across the water, and move along with them. He wouldn't fail. Little did he know…..everything was about to go to hell.

* * *

20 minutes

Everything went to hell.

"Amagi on your right!" Kurt shouted to the exposed aircraft Carrier, but before she could react several shells hit her directly in the right arm, ripping in off, and sending her into him. She crashed violently into Kurt, and sent them both to the ground, or….the ocean surface. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in pain, as her body began to slowly sink under the water.

Kurt wasn't going to have any of that. He quickly recovered from his fall, and ran over to Amagi. He kept her afloat, by holding her tightly. "Dammit! Amagi's hurt!" He shouted out to the Carriers infront of him.

Things couldn't have gotten any worse. Things went extremely bad when they arrived. First there were way more Abyssal's then they could've accounted for, and their Destroyer support groups were nowhere to be found.

"This isn't good." Shoukaku said, as she kept moving side to side to their left. Trying to dodge the Abyssal fire.

"Where's our Destroyer support!?" Zuikaku yelled, as she stood infront of Amagi, and Kurt. Kaga was behind all of them launching as many planes as she could.

"Comms says their being delayed at the base." Shoukaku said, trying to launch more planes, but to no success. The Abyssal fleet kept knocking them out.

"Shit!" Zuikaku shouted back in response. This is not how the mission was suppose to go, not at all.

As the Carriers tried to fight off the Abyssal's, Kurt could see the group they were protecting a little ways infront of them. They were fairing about, as great as them.

Suddenly the Seal felt Amagi shift in his arms, and he looked down at her. She was in bad condition. Her kimono was all ripped to hell, and her right arm was completely gone from the elbow down. Amagi also had major puncture wounds all over here body. She didn't have much time. "Amagi's not going to last much longer!" He shouted out with concern. Zuikaku looked back with haste, and saw the injuried Carrier. Her eyes immediately widened, and she quickly began to talk on her comms.

"Yamato how are you doing on ammunition?" She asked, slightly panicking.

"Not good. Almost out! Same for the rest of us. Nagato close to sinking we have to leave! This is worst then Ten-Go!" The women known as Yamato responded back over the comms. If this was worst then Ten-Go, then they really needed support.

Zuikaku hastily turned back to Shoukaku, as shells flew past them. "Radio in again, and tell them we need them now!" She shouted out, yelling at her.

The other Carrier was beginning to crack from the pressure. Kurt could see it. "I'm trying!" She shouted back.

Kurt looked down again at the Carrier, and saw she was barely keeping consciousness.  
Surprisinglyn." He said tightening his grip on her. She weakly looked up at him with a weak smile, but then it turned into a terrified expression.

"L-Lieutenant behind you!" She screamed out. Kurt quickly turned around just in time to see an Abyssal Destroyer getting ready to leap out of the water. Time stopped for Kurt. He had a choice, save her, or save himself. He picked the most logical one. He quickly threw Amagi over to Shoukaku. Surprisingly she caught her, and both stared at Kurt just as the Destroyer jumped out of the water.

"Lieutenant!" They both shouted out. Kaga looked over to see this, and she instantly began to move as fast as she could over to him. She did not want to repeat what happened to her sister. But like her sister, she was too slow...again.

As Kaga rushed towards him, Kurt raised his SR in defensive, but he was too slow to react. Gravity was just faster. Kurt looked back for a second to Kaga. The carrier stopped. It all happened in a few seconds.

"Kaga." A voice said threw the wind. The Carrier swore it sounded like Akagi. No it was Akagi. She was telling her not to let this happen again.

She stared at Kurt, and he simply smiled at her, as the Abyssal barreled towards him. "NO!" Kaga cried out, as the Abyssal reached Kurt. She had failed again.

The Destroyer slammed into Kurt, and took him down to the ocean bottom. All the other Carriers looked in horror at what just happened. They've seen it before, but it never changed their view on it. The Abyssal would take take their victim to the bottom of the ocean, and rip them apart, or blow them up. This is what happened to the Carrier Akagi.

Kaga was frozen for a moment. She had just relived the terrifying experience again. She was fed up with it now. She hatted the Abyssal's more then ever now.

Without thinking she rushed past the rest of the Carriers, and towards the battlegroup in distress.

"Kaga where are you going! Stay in formation!" Zuikaku shouted to the older Carrier.

"I'm going to try, and get the heat off of you!" She screamed back, but you could tell that wasn't the Carriers primary goal. She had her own agenda in mind.

"Kaga don't!" Shoukaku shouted to her. She knew exactly what the Carrier was doing.

Kaga payed no mind, and went right into the kill zone. Bullets, and shells ripped past her. Some hit her, and quickly shredded her clothes, but she didn't care. All she cared about was killing these things. She fired planes left, and right. Until a large shell hit her flight deck. Shattering if to pieces. She winced in pain from it, Kaga knew this wasn't good, but still she pressed on, trying to reach the battlegroup. But that's when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. A lone Abyssal bomber carrying a single bomb. She knew exactly what it was. It was something all Ship Girl's feared, an Abyssal suicide bomber.

More shells suddenly flew past Kaga, and she looked forward. Two Abyssal light cruisers were quickly advancing on her, preparing to fire. She had no way to defend herself. She tried to brace for the impact, but even she knew it was no good.

The Cruisers fired.

The shells hit directly in the front sending her flying back. They ripped threw her remaining armor, and her hair became undone.

"KAGA!" The Carriers screamed out, as they tried to reach her. But all of them froze when they saw the fighter approaching her.

"Suicide bomber!" Zuikaku shouted out, in fear. Kaga looked up weakly at the bomber, there was no way she could even come close to save herself.

Everyone watched as the bomber blew Kaga to hell.

She slowly drifted down into the water, barely conscious, she looked to see many Abyssal's swimming threw the water, looking for a chance to attack the Girl's. Blood was now clouding her vision. There was no coming back from this. This was the end of the line for her. She looked to the surface above, and stared at the sunlight. "Akagi..….I did it. I tried my best, but…I couldn't end this war. But I think I did find someone who knows the same pain I felt." She said closing her eyes, as she was prepared to let the Abyss take her. "Huh, that's funny, right as I'm about to die I say that. He wasn't so bad….for an American." She said slowly drifting down into the sea.

Suddenly she felt something strong grip her hand, and literally pull her out of the water. She was pulled with so much force that, the Carrier was almost sent flying in the air. Instead she landed peacefully in the arms of someone.

Her eye's slowly opened, and she saw Kurt holding her, he stared down at her with concern. She looked up at him. "You're not dying on my watch!" He shouted out with determination, and defiance

"K-Kurt?" She stuttered out, as the Carriers began to advance towards their position. This Battle wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

Done, done, done, and done with chapter 2!

Sorry this took a lot longer. I had some writers block, but I was able to overcome, and make it into a pretty long chapter.

Now I know there's alot of things to take in during this chapter. Like Kaga being emotional unstable, and Kurt hating the Military, but everything will be answered as the story progresses.

So I thank you all for the support, and have a wonderful day.

Author question: Why do you think Japan cut themselves off from the rest of the world?


	3. Battle Born

Hello everyone I'm back for Chapter 3 in the Fanfiction.

Now I have been getting a few questions regarding if the new Ship Girl Iowa will be in this Fanfiction or not. Well I just want to confirm that she will be in this Fanfiction. She won't hold a major role until later.

Another thing is that the loss of Akagi will be explained later in the story. So please be patient.

I also would like to thank everyone for the support. I don't think I would continue this story, without all of you.

So now without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection in anyway shape or form. I also do not own any of the Military equipment, or experimental technology that has already been created. I do own any original idea's, technology that I create, and OC characters.

* * *

Angel's Of Our Future Chapter Three: Battle Born

Pacific Ocean

August 18, 2024

Deep below the waters of the once historically significant Naval base that was Midway. A massive structure sat. It was almost triple the size of the atoll. Hordes of Abyssal moved in, and out of the structure. Deeper inside, in what looked like a strange throne room, two figures could be seen. One was sitting on the throne, while the other kneeled before them.

"Ah Battleship Hime you've come to report?" The one on the throne asked, looking down at the women

"Yes." The women now know as the Battleship Hime revealed.

"I've heard that the Japanese made a pact with the American's?" The one in the throne asked. She was clearly the one in charge here. She had pure white skin, with strange red lines moving across it. She had on an equally white dress, with a strange, black line collar around her neck, covering her mouth. It almost looked like it was made out of some sort of rock. Her hair was as equally white, as the rest of her, as well. But the strangest thing was the two horn like objects coming out of her head.

The other was as equally strange. She had pure white skin like the other, but with long straight jet black hair. Unlike the one sitting in the throne, she had on an equally black dress. It was fairly simple, no extravagant designs to it. And again like the other one, she too had strange horns, growing out of her forehead.

"Yes." Battleship Hime finally answered after a moment of silence. "They have gave the superpower their complete cooperation. But that's all the information I was able to gather." She added. The one one in the white dress simply smiled. Everything was going according to plan, the U.S. was playing right into their palm.

"And our attack group has successfully engaged Yamato, and Nagato?" The one on the throne asked.

"Yes. We plan to knock them out here. They've also sent out some of their Carriers." The Battleship infromed her.

"We can take out two bird's with one stone." She said, with a sinister chuckle. She swore that humanity was always so stupid. "Do you know how the European, and Southern Asian campaigns go?" She asked, shifting in her seat.

"With the swift defeat of the Spanish military, we're now successfully pushing threw France. They can hardly stand up to our might. The only country's that can hold their own against us now are Germany, and Britain." She explained to her leader.

"What about Russia?" The all white one asked, wondering if their plan, and attacks had been successful. She wanted to keep the superpowers busy for as long as possible.

"Our hit, and run tactics in Siberia have proven very successful. They've never faced an enemy that could handle the winter better then them. They won't be assisting Europe for awhile." Battleship Hime, informed her, still kneeling.

"And the assault on Asia?" She asked, looking almost bored.

The black haired women was reluctant to answer her question for a moment. Know that her leader would not like the answer. But she knew she must tell her. "They've got us bogged down in a nasty ground war. We've defeated much of the southern Pacific country's. Australia's barely hanging onto Sydney, and most of it's military has fallen. They'll be gone by the end of the month. China's giving us a hard time. With their massive population, and military it'll be a while before they fall."

The white haired beauty simply laughed at this. "It doesn't matter. It's all preparation. For the grand finale. The prize." She said, staring up at the ceiling.

Battleship Hime knew exactly what she meant. The only superpower in the world, that still launched offensive's against the Abyssal's. "The United States." She hissed out.

The one in the throne simply smiled at this. Her subordinate knew well. "With their advanced technology, and large number of Ship Girl's. They've proven a problem. That's why I wanted to save them for last. Defeating them, will be the last step in the eradication of mankind." The white one said with a smile.

"So that's why we haven't set foot, or gone on a major offensive against them." The Battleship said with a sinister smile. It all made sense to her. They were going to bleed the U.S. dry of allies, and resources.

"Right, but we don't want them getting too relaxed. That's why I brought you here. Show them our power." She said, standing up from the throne, and walking down to the waiting women.

"Whatever you wish Midway Hime-Sama." The smaller ship said, bowing even further.

"Take your Fleet to their mighty Coastal wall. Punch a hole right threw it. Show them, that we are still very much a threat." The one now known as Midway Hime said to her.

The Battleship immediately stood up, and stared at her for a moment, before she remembered the other reason she came to speak with Midway. "Something else Midway-sama." She began.

"What is it?" Midway asked.

"It's about Northern Hime." She revealed. Midway immediately perked up at this.

"What about my youngest daughter?" She asked.

Battleship Hime hesitated for moment, but decided it would be for the best to tell her. "She's been captured.….By the Northern Korean's."

Suddenly Midway's facial expression, changed drastically. From calm, and collect to slightly annoyed, and angry. She hated it when her Girl's failed. Even if it was one of her daughters. "It's her own pathetic self, that got her into that mess. She's always crying for her brother. If she's unskilled enough to let such a primitive country, as North Korea capture her. Then she has no place in our fleet. If she can survive until the coming invasion then we'll go get her, if not it's an acceptable loss. The Hime said to the other. Her order was clear, forget about the little Girl.

"Understood." Battleship Hime said, nodding her head, but in her mind she was incredibly shock. She knew Midway could be cruel, but she didn't know she would do that to her own daughter.

"Now go." Midway said, motioning her towards the door. She quickly obeyed the order, and left the room. Leaving Midway by herself. As the door slammed shut to the room, Midway slowly walked back to her throne. "Good luck. My eldest daughter, you're a proud Battleship." She whispered out.

* * *

Okinawa, Japan

August 18, 2024

United States Special Force's, Lieutenant Kurt Housley

Kurt looked down at Kaga one more time. The Carrier wasn't fairing that well. Technical she wasn't able to float anymore, so she was completely out when it came to combat. But that wasn't even the worst of it, she was bleeding heavily all over her body, and has severe burn wounds all over the left half of her body. She wouldn't last very long out here.

"Leave me." Kaga said, looking up at him. She was suppose to be dead right now. Why the hell did he save her!

"Not a chance." The Seal said, with a smirk, moving her so she would be able jump on his back. Even with her verbal retaliation, she still latched onto his back, for dear life. Which in this case it was. Kurt didn't notice this at the time, but Kaga smiled when she heard that he wasn't going to leave her to die. But all of them other Carriers noticed this.

They all watch this, and smiled even though they were being fired upon by Abyssal's. They were happy to see one of their sister's happy again. They maybe different classes, but all the Carriers consider themselves sisters.

But all that happiness quickly faded, when Amagi, who had been holding onto Shoukaku back and then the rest of them noticed a dark object approaching them.

"Kurt watch out!" Amagi screamed out, just as an Abyssal destroyer jumped out of the water. They were about to repeat what had just happened. But Kurt wasn't going to have any of it!

He unstrapped his SR-25 DMR, and swiftly moved to the side to dodge the Destroyer. "Don't fuck with me!" Kurt shouted out, as he wiped back around, and fired upon the Abyssal. The shots from the power rifle, torn right threw the Abyssal's armor. Shattering it.

It was dead before it hit the water.

More Abyssal's began to engage Kurt, and Kaga. While Shoukaku, and Zuikaku fired all of their planes, still trying to support the Carrier's.

Kurt moved side to side in the water, trying to dodge all their shots, but with Kaga on his back it made him slightly sluggish. Luckily for him, he was wearing armor. A few bullets impacted his body, and bounced off the armor, as he protected Kaga from any fire.

Once the bullets stopped firing, Kaga began to speak out. "Kurt don't be stupid! Forget about me, and get out of here. I'm already sinking! I'm dead!" She pleaded with him to retreat.

"Like hell you are! I don't care if you sink, I'll still pull you back up, as many times as it takes!" He shouted back, as he punched an incoming Abyssal light cruiser.

Kaga stared at the back of his head for a moment. He kept moving side to side, and every attack that came his way, he made sure he took the front of it. He really did plan on protecting her. "K-Kurt." She stuttered out, with a small blush.

"Zuikaku cover us!" He shouted to the Aircraft Carrier behind him. Her, and Shoukaku were the only ones that could effectively assist the reminding forces.

"Right!" Zuikaku yelled out, as she once again began to fire her bow. The amount of planes she launched in the next minute, even made her sister a bit shocked. Over a hundred planes now flew threw the air, trying to hold their own against the Abyssal's. But it wasn't enough, soon Zuikakusl's planes were getting knocked out faster, then she could send them out.

Kurt seeing this, knew there was only one option. We reluctantly fell back to the three Aircraft Carrier's. "We have to fall back." He said, as he approached them.

"Where's our Destroyer support!?" Zuikaku called out, as she continued to launch planes, but was running out of arrows fast.

"N-No idea. Our comms have been silent for awhile!" Amagi shouted out, weakly. It never amazed Kurt how much damage these girls could take before dying. Amagi had her whole arm blown off, and she was handling it quite well. They could replace her arm, but she was losing a lot of blood, which worried him. Her, and Kaga wouldn't have much time. They had to think of something quick, or they'd all be dead.

Then suddenly, and idea crossed Kurt's mind. It was risking, but he was sure they could do it. "Wait a minute. Can you still contact the Battleships?" He asked, the group of Carriers.

"Yeah, but what for?" Shoukaku asked, knowing that he probably had some crazy plan up his sleeve.

"Tell them to make their way to our position." He told the girl, as he gunned down two Destroyers. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock, that plan was pure suicide. There were way too many Abyssal's around for them to make a clear path for them. Even with her, and her sister, she doubted they had enough firepower to help the Girl's.

"But without enough air support they'll be taken out!" Zuikaku protested.

"Then we better give em enough support. It's up to us." Kurt said, as he moved back to the Aircraft Carrier's. There wasn't a lot of option, right now considering their Destroyer support group was no where to be found. He was going to have a chat with the Admiral if they survived this.

"I don't know if I can!" Zuikaku shouted back. Kurt immediately stared back at her. Her tone of voice was very familiar. It was the sound of a soldier cracking under pressure. This wasn't good.

Without thinking, Kurt moved towards her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can do it. Trust me." He said with a confident smile.

The Carrier hesitated for a moment, before nodding her head, with a determined expression. He smirked, these Girl's never seemed to give up. The Seal quickly turned to the other able bodied Carrier. "Alright. Shoukaku tell them."

She nodded, before tapping the her small ear piece. "Attention all friendly Battleships make your way over to us. We have a better chance for survival if we stick together. We'll cover you with air support."

After she ended the communication, they all waited for what seemed like minutes, for a response. Suddenly Shoukaku's comm started to crackle a bit, and then Yamato's voice boomed through it. "Understood. Making our way over to you now." The legendary Battleship responded, just as more Abyssal's began to engage them. Not wanting to the Girls to get hurt, Kurt gladly distracted the incoming Abyssal's.

This was the Aircraft Carrier's cue. They both breathed in for a moment, and arched back their bows.

"Give it your all!" Kurt shouted back, as he took down a destroyer.

"You got it!" Zuikaku yelled, firing her bow. Same with Shoukaku. A split second later, planes were sent flying through the air, and were soon engaging Abyssal's. The two kept firing more arrows from their bows, while Kurt did his best to protect them.

"I don't know if they'll make it." Kaga whispered out behind him. She was now literally hanging onto Kurt, her body was already giving out on her. He need to get her out of here immediately.

"They'll make it! I swear, I'll make sure none of you go down!" He shouted back to her, with fierce determination. This made her eyes widened, his voice had the certain tone, and sway to it. For some reason, she knew he was right…..somehow. "A-Are you stupid?" She asked with a small blush appearing across her face.

"Maybe. But who cares? We have to focus on getting everyone out of here." He said, looking towards the next approaching group of Abyssal's. He resolve didn't waver at all, as he stared at them. This is another thing that shocked Kaga. Usually any Japanese man that saw the Abyssal's would be slightly frightened.

But that was one thing about the American's that hasn't changed since World War II. Their determination. Back during the war she had heard her sailor's talking about it, and she even witness it first hand. They weren't afraid to jump into the fry, even if the odds weren't in their favor, they would always hold their ground to the very the end. They would never go quietly into the Night. They were the perfect enemy for the Abyssal's to face.

"I'm out of arrows!" Zuikaku suddenly yelled out. Snapping Kaga out of her thoughts.

"Take mine!" Amagi shouted, tossing her, the remaining arrows she possessed. Zuikaku quickly thanked her, and began to fire the arrows around like crazy. She didn't want the Battleship's to sink, she didn't want to lose any of her friends.

"Abyssal's incoming!" Shoukaku warned Kurt. The Seal looked directly infront of him to see a small group of fighters headed straight for them. Allied planes were already close behind the fighters, trying to take them out.

Luckily for Kurt, they got all but one. He didn't have enough time though to adjust his rifle to the correct angle. "Hopefully a pot shot will be enough!" He shouted, opening fire with his SR.

But thankfully Kurt had luck on his side. One of his rounds clipped the side of its wings, and it began to spiral out of control.

It immediately crashed, not even five feet infront of them. Pelting them with water, and debris. The Seal did the best he could, to cover Kaga from the blast. As they recovered from the shockwave, Kaga's eyes went wide, as the memories of her fallen sister came flying through her mind.

"Are you alright!?" He shouted out, looking behind, with distress. Something was wrong with her.

She was now shaking on his back, and tried to hang on for dear life. Kaga also kept, clutching the side of her head, as if she was trying to stop certain pain. "Snap out of it!" Kurt shouted back, as he continued to give the Carriers cover fire.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his chest, and leaned into him, tightly. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "Not like my sister please don't!" She yelled out, gripping the back of his uniform.

Kurt now knew what was going on, she was still incredibly unstable right now, and was suffering greatly. This wasn't good, along with the blood she lost, and the emotional stress that was getting to her. He didn't know if she'd survive.

Kurt being himself knew that he needed her to calm down. So he stopped dead in the water, and stared back at her. "HEY! Snap out of it! We can have an emotional breakdown later. When we're out of a combat zone!" He yelled. Something instantly snapped inside the Carrier's mind. He was right, she was acting like a little kid. She thought she was over Akagi's death, but meeting Kurt made all the feeling's she'd had repressed, resurface.

Kaga remained silent for another moment, thinking over everything, before looking up at Kurt. "Alright I got it." She said with determination.

"Good. Now take this." He said, handing her his Walther P22.

"You got it." She said sternly. She had to do her best to defend the Ship Girl's. This IS what Akagi would've wanted.

"Battleship's incoming!" Shoukaku shouted out. Looking at the approaching group of Ship Girl's.

"They did it." Kurt said looking out, with a smirk. He knew they could.

But the celebration was short lived, as an Abyssal Cruiser flew out of the water infront of him, and began to open fire. He was unprepared for this. He quickly tried to raise his rifle in defense, but he wasn't quick enough.

Suddenly he saw, something approaching from behind the Cruiser, and a couple seconds later the enemy Cruiser was flattened by the legendary Battleship Nagato. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled out, as she rammed into the enemy, and pushed her down to the bottom of the ocean.

A couple seconds later the remaining Battleship's, Carrier's and escorts came flying by. They began to cover the Carrier group.

"Thanks for the cover." Nagato said, looking towards the Carriers, and Kurt. Her eyes immediately fixed on him. 'Shit.' Echoed through his head.

"W-We tried our best." Amagi stuttered out, trying to catch her breath.

Nagato immediately saw Amagi's condition, and widened her eyes in shock. "Amagi!" She shouted out. Shoukaku was barely holding onto the other Carriers. She was too heavy for her.

"We're in deep here. Two of our Carrier's are down." Kurt said, as he scanned the skies, shooting shots out to any approaching fighters. Lucky for him that the SR-25 could penetrate the Fighters armor. His regular M27 couldn't even scratch it.

But as Kurt's words, echoed out, Nagato was immediately fixated on him again. This time with eyes full of rage. "American!" She spat out, moving straight up to him.

"Not this again!" Kurt shouted out, clearly frustrated with this. He just got Kaga to stop calling him that, and now he had this Battleship on his ass again.

"What the hell is this white pig doing here!" She shouted out, looking at the rest of the Girl's for answers.

"Nagato-sama calm down." One of the Battleships said, as she continued to give cover fire for them.

"Stay out of this Haruna!" Nagato yelled back. Her voice was full of venom at this point.

"I'm on your side." Kurt said, not backing down from the Battleship.

"Bull shit. The only good American is a good American!" She shouted out, trying to push him away, he quickly evaded her hand. But his movements caused Kaga to begin to cough violently, making Nagato take notice to her. "And what're you doing with Kaga!"

"I-I'm fine Nagato." Kaga responded back weakly, blood trailing out of her mouth. She was beginning to become very pale, and weak.

Kurt did not have time for this. He needed to get the injured back to base.

"What the hell did he do to you!" Nagato shouted, trying to reach for her, but Kurt quickly jerked back. He didn't want anyone to accidentally injury her more, but there was something else as well. A sense of being protective of her. "She's gravely injured. If I put her down, she'll sink." He said, keeping her out of reach from the Battleships. Many couldn't see it, but Kaga slightly smiled.

"So she picked survival, instead of the honorable way out? Disrespectful." Nagato spat out. This Battleship was beginning to really piss him off. Not to mention, they were in a warzone!

"I saved her. I pulled her back when she was sinking." Kurt said, defending her from any further of the Battleships insults.

"So you keep her from her honorable death!" Nagato shouted approaching him again, with the intent to do harm. This Ship Girl did not like Americans one bit.

Nagato was about to strike Kurt, but a sudden shout caught her attention. The Battleship looked to the source of the shout. Kaga. She had a menacing expression, causing a slight bit of worry to manifest in the Battleships mind. "I'm not going to throw my life away, for nothing. Akagi wouldn't want that! There's more to life, then just death, and honor." She said, looking to Kurt, as a slight blush appeared across her face.

Nagato began to chuckle. "You're wrong. Akagi would be disappointed in you." She laughed, causing the Carrier to look down down in sadness, and disappointment. This pissed off the Seal.

He didn't want to deal with the stuck up Battleship's crap. Someone needed to bring her down a peg. "Hey!" He shouted out, catching both of the Girl's attention. "She's your damn comrade. I don't care if you insult me, but show her some respect. I don't know how you run it in Japan, but where I'm from we show our men, and women respect!" He said, getting right up into Nagato's face.

The Battleship felt insulted. How dare this American, come, and stomp on her! She was the part of the Big Seven! She would not be treated like this. "Like America has improved at all in these past seventy-nine years. Brutes, will be brutes." She said with menacing expression, trying to intimidate the Seal.

"Well us Brutes are the only country that's trying to save all of you right now!" He said, reloading his SR.

Nagato looked ready to rip off Kurt's head. All the other Girls were getting extremely worried. Suddenly the sound of feet gliding across the water, caught everyone's attention.

"HEY!" Yamato shouted out, moving between Kurt, and Nagato. You could tell she was the leader type, just by looking at her.

"Stay out of this Yamato." Nagato urged, but she didn't move. She stood her ground, and stared directly into the eyes of Nagato. "I will not. He is our Ally, he's spilled blood for us. We are the Japanese. We treat our allies with respect." She said.

Nagato was about to respond, but the sound of an Abyssal fighter flying over head caught everyone's attention. "Dammit. We'll discuss this later. We have to hold all of them off." Nagato said, eyeballing Kurt the entire time.

All the girls began to fire their cannons at the approaching Abyssal's. Kurt stayed back with the injuried, and Carriers. His rifle wasn't suited for close range. Yamato came gliding up beside him, firing her massive 18.1 in guns at the Abyssal's.

"Where's the rest of your Fleet?" She asked loudly.

"Unknown. The Admiral hasn't contacted us. We're on our own." He responded back to her. That was all she needed, she immediately went into leader mode. Seeing that she felt Nagato wasn't up for his anymore.

She immediately began ordering Girl's around, and calling out targets. All the heavy Battleship's formed a circle around the other's, while the Aircraft Carrier's, and injured remained in the center.

Massive shells flew in every direction, as dozens of planes flew over head. He looked back at Kaga, she was steadily firing his pistol. She had a determined look in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up here.

Kurt was going to make sure she wouldn't die. He could promise her that.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Tenryuu shouted, as she slammed both of her hands down on the Admiral's desk.

"Tenryuu-sama please." Inazuma pleaded, with the rest of her sister. They both stood behind her, clearly afraid of the pissed off light cruiser.

"Why won't you send us out!" She yelled out, looking back to them.

Currently Tansho had all the Destroyer support groups hold in the docks for the time being. He wouldn't let a single one of them out, and Tenryuu was in his office to find out the reasoning behind this.

"It's not tactical sound. All of our remaining Battleships are in the repair bay, same with our Carrier's. If we were to just send Destroyer's out…you'd all die." He said, with a grim, and stoic expression. Houshou stood behind him, with an extremely worried look. What was her husband doing?

"What about everyone else out there already! They could be dying right now, because of us." She asked, advancing aggressively towards his desk.

"They knew well before going in there, what would happen to them." He simply stated. His tone was really pissing her off. He wasn't acting like their usual Admiral anymore.

"What about Kurt huh? If he dies out there, we'll have to answer to the United States!" She yelled out, not wanting a war.

"We'll just say he died defending the base against the Abyssal." He said, sitting back in his chair, and staring at his computer screen. Which was currently in sleep mode.

"What! I will not let my friends die out there!" She shouted back in rage.

"If they do, it would've been a necessary tactical-" Tansho was never able to finish, before Tenryuu's fist connected with his face, sending him flying back in his chair.

"Tenryuu!" Inazuma panicked out, as her, and the rest of the Akatsuki sisters held the Cruiser back.

"Don't ever say that again. We're not mindless machine's, stop saying it, like we are! You shitty Admiral!" She screamed out, wanting to punch the man more. "I know You know you lied to us." She added, as the Akatsuki's held her back.

Tansho who was still recovering from the punch, immediately looked at her with suspicion. "What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing the right side of his face, where the punch had hit.

"You told us that the Abyssal's targeted us specifically. That's why we've been attacked so much, and lost so many Ship Girl's. But Kurt told me otherwise. He says it's all over the World. It makes me think, what else you've been lying to us about Admiral." She explained to him, before getting out of the other girls hold, and walking towards the door.

Tansho eyes immediately widened, from her explanation. They weren't suppose to know. The Lieutenant had to be muzzled, and quickly. "Where are you going!" He yelled out, getting up from his chair.

Tenryuu stopped for a moment, before looking back at him. "To go save my friends." She said, walking out of his office.

Tansho immediately looked at the Akatsuki sisters.  
"Go stop her." He ordered. They all nervously nodded their heads, before heading out the door. After the left he looked back to Houshou. "Make sure they do it." The Admiral told his wife.

"O-Of course." She said with a slight stutter, moving out of the room quickly. She was beginning to get caution of her husband.

"If only those Girl's knew the truth." Tansho said to himself, as he woke his computer up. The screen of an open email quickly appeared. The Admiral read it once again.

JMSDF High Command

We know what you've done. Do not send anymore Ship Girl's out, to try, and save them. That is all.

Long live the Emperor.

From: Fleet Admiral Jun Koto

Tansho couldn't keep the secret from his Girls for long. And when they find out….they'll hate him forever. Maybe even kill him."

* * *

"Hold the line!" Kurt shouted out, as he brought down an Abyssal Destroyer. The other Girls had continued their circular guard formation around them, but some Abyssal's were beginning to break threw.

"Defend the Carriers!" Yamato ordered, as she blew away an Abyssal Battleship with ease. Humanity was seriously lucky to have her on their side.

After a couple more minutes of fighting the Abyssal's began to back off, regrouping for another attack.

"T-That's the last of them. For now." Nagato said, breathing heavily. She was already injuried before this fight began, so she was at a severe disadvantage.

"How's everyone doing?" Kurt asked, looking behind him. Amagi layed on the surface of the water, as another girl worked on her, and Kaga who was still on Kurt's back.

The girl who was working on the Carrier's had long jet black hair with, what Kurt could only explain as flaps that might have mirrored a dogs ears. She wore an black serafuku. But it was covered in blood from the now unconscious Amagi. She had to work hard on both of the Girl's just too keep then alive. Kaga wasn't doing good at all. Kurt entire back was stained with blood from her.

The black haired girl, finished tying a tourniquet on her arm, and moved over to Kaga. She tried to stop the heavy bleeding on her back. "I'm doing my best to stop their bleeding." She said, as she cleaned Kaga's back of blood.

"S-Shigure focus on Amagi. She's got it worse." Kaga stuttered out, trying to push the Girl away.

"Kaga-sama." The Girl now know as Shigure said, with worry.

Kaga smiled weakly at her. "Go Shigure."

The Girl reluctantly moved away, going back to Amagi, who's body was beginning to fall slightly into the water. Shigure quickly picked her up, assuring she wouldn't die.

Kurt looked back towards Kaga in concern. She was to injured to deny help. "You need to get back to the base." He said to her softly.

"Don't you start." She said, looking at him, with an annoyed expression. She wasn't going to abandon all her comrades, and friends.

"I'm getting you out of here." Kurt said, moving his shoulders so she was more comfortable. She was literally latched onto the man.

"We need to find someway to cover are retreat." Shoukaku said, as she fired more of her arrows. She was getting dangerous low on them though, even with Amagi's arrows.

Suddenly the engine roar of Abyssal's bombers caught everyone's attention. They all looked up to see waves of Abyssal aircraft approach their position. All the Girl's raised their guns, and began to unload their shells at aircraft. But even with their best efforts the Abyssal's kept coming, and dropping their bombs on their intended target's. Some of the Girl's got damaged even more.

"These things are like annoying little drones. They don't stop coming at you!" Zuikaku yelled as she grabbed a low flying fighter out of the air, and ripped it in two. She had run out of arrows long ago, so hand to hand was the only thing she could do.

Something immediately clicked in Kurt's head, when he heard Zuikaku say drones. "Wait….drones. That's it!" He shouted out, as he knocked a fighter out of the sky. He was running low on ammo, fast.

"What?" Kaga asked, as she fired the pistol, pelting an Abyssal aircraft with fire, giving Kurt enough time to take it out. The other Girls had to admit, those two worked together well as a team.

"NORAD developed the planetary drone defensive network. PDDN for short." He said, nearly knocking himself in the head for forgetting about PDDN. His sister would be slapping him upside the head if she was their with him.

"What the hell is that!" Nagato yelled out, as she shot down two more fighters.

"We have the largest drone Fleet in the world. Our military thought it would be a brilliant idea to put most of them in the upper Stratosphere. So we would be able to call them down at any point, anywhere. For any situation." He explained to them. In truth the PDDN was revolutionary. It was deployed in late 2018, it took 80% of the drone Fleet in total. They would've done this sooner, but their main issue was power, they didn't know how to keep their drones fully powered up without landing again. But then some of them came up with the idea to stick them up in the Stratosphere, where they could collect sunlight, and be fully solar powered. Now any team in the field could call down a drone strike immediately. God he loved technology sometimes.

"That's insane!" Zuikaku said, as she can gliding up beside him. Kaga was also amazed. She had no idea his country was so technology superior to hers. Nagato although a lot of the Girl's didn't see it was also surprised.

"Maybe, but we have over 100 thousand drones flying over us right now. I'm sure some of them can spare their time to help us." He said with a smirk.

"Even so how the hell are you even going to get one down here?" Nagato asked. She seriously doubted the man.

"Like this." He said, tapping a button on the side of his sunglasses. Almost immediately his sunglasses HUD lit up a bright blue.

"Welcome. Please wait for DNA confirmation." A feminine computerized voice said. Kurt knew what it was about to do. On each side of his glasses, their were two small scanner nodes. That scanned his very DNA make up, to assure it was the living breathing thing. But it also did a brain scan too, it could detect the slightest negative thought, about anything. That being so if he was captured the enemy couldn't just use him to access the network, and kill him. He needed to be in constant connection with the network, to access the data he needed.

A couple seconds later, the computerized voice began to speak again. "DNA confirmation code accept. Please enter typed confirmation code."

Kurt almost slapped himself in the face. He didn't know if they changed his access code yet. If they did the Girl's, and him were screwed.

He took a deep breath, before beginning to speak his old code. "Tango-Whisker-Zulu-Omega-One-Five-Nine."

He waited a couple seconds, to wait for the computer to recognized the information. "Confirmation code accepted. Welcome Lieutenant Housley. Patching you through to a drone handler immediately." The computer said, with a almost happy like sound to it.

But a couple seconds later the computer voice was gone. Replaced by another. "Ah Lieutenant good to hear from you. You're with Seal team Saber, a detachment of Seal team 6 if I'm correct? This is United States Airforce Captain Mark Jones on station, ready to assist. What can I do for you?" Captain Jones asked. His voice was as rough, as gravel.

"Sir we're in deep here. Surrounded on all sides by hostiles. We have a few critical wounded here as well." Kurt said, looking around at all the Ship Girl's. They were all weakened in some way of form.

"Understood Lieutenant. We have a view on you from above.…..damn what did you do? Attract the entire Abyssal armada?" The Airman joked.

"Sure feels like it." Kurt said with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry. What do you require?" He asked, just as more Abyssal's began to pass over all of them.

"Anything sir. To cover us, as we retreat!" He shouted out, shooting at the Abyssal's. There was a slight pause on the comm, before the Captains voice echoed through his headset again. "Copy. I'm deploying 10 Sentinel Warfighter's to your AO. ETA 2 minutes and 30 seconds. I suggest you tighten your position. Their coming in hot."

"Understood." Kurt said, putting a fresh mag in his SR-25.

"Good luck. I'll keep you posted. Jones out." He said, before clearing the channel.

"Everyone group together. We got a drone strike coming in!" He yelled out to all of the Girl's.

They all moved closer to him without hesitation. He guessed without their Admiral, they decided to follow him for now.

"This better work American." Nagato said gliding beside him. This girl seriously did not like him.

"Don't call me that." He spat out. She was about to protest before, the sudden wall of lead stopped her.

"Abyssal's advancing!" Haruna called out, as she shot the approaching ships.

"Light em up!" Yamato called out, firing her guns. Ripping apart the enemies directly infront of her. They were simple Destroyers, and Cruisers. So they never stood a chance.

"More aircraft inbound!" Shigure called out, pointing into the sky.

"Aircraft carriers fire!" Kurt yelled out. The remaining Carrier's didn't hesitate to fire all their remaining arrows upwards. Dozens of friendly aircraft now squared off with the Abyssal's. But it wasn't going in the Girl's favor.

"Your drones better hurry up!" Nagato shouted as she fired her one remaining gun. Kurt knew they would be here any second.

"10 new targets!" Shigure shouted out, as her radar picked them up. "Advancing from…" She paused, and raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Where Shigure!" Nagato shouted out. Getting more, and more frustrated at the moment.

"Above?" She said looking directly above. 10 silhouettes appeared above in the face of the sun. They all barreled down towards the battle.

"Incoming Lieutenant." Jones void said, suddenly bursting through the comm.

"Here they come!" Kurt shouted out. All the Girl's looked up at the drones. They were stopping. They were going to crash right into them! "They're going to hit us!" One of them shouted out with fear.

But Kurt already knew they wouldn't. They were already angling away from them. A split second later the Sentinel's arrived.

Slick metallic black objects zoomed straight over the girls heads, and literally almost hugged the waters surface. Kurt had to admit, he was glad they were Sentinel's. They looked just like the modern stealth bomber, except extremely smaller. They each carried enough ordinance to level a small town.

The Sentinel's flew across the water, and immediately began to engage the shocked Abyssal's. They hadn't expected these to show up. They were the ban of Abyssal's existence. Their fighters were to slow for the advanced drones that traveled mach 2. They immediately begin to tear though the Abyssal lines. They flew all across the battlefield, firing their 20mm guns.

Two immediately flew right past the Aircraft Carrier's, their left wings were hitting the waters surface, as they flew past. Splashing the Girl's with water. All of the Carriers began to cheer for them. They all loved to see aircraft, tear apart the enemy.

"Yeah! Kick their ass!" Zuikaku shouted out, as one of the Sentinel's blew a Battleships out of the water. The Abyssal's were not prepared for this. Not at all.

"Lieutenant they've cleared an escape route for you. I suggest you take it." Jones said across the comms. Kurt, and the Girl's looked behind them to see a break in the Abyssal line. He knew it was do or die right now.

"Affirmative. Everyone let's move!" He shouted out, as he pushed his Exo to the max. Shoukaku picked up the unconscious Amagi, and began to follow him. Along with everyone else. Nagato, and Haruna came up beside him, helping clear any remaining Abyssal's. Yamato stayed in the back to cover their retreat.

But as the group moved, even taking the drone fire the Abyssal's began to followed close behind.

"Kurt their following us!" Kaga shouted out, firing the pistol behind her, getting some lucky shots on some Destroyers.

"Sir do you have a solution for us?" Kurt asked the Captain.

"Just one. One of the Sentinel's is carrying a GBU-43/B." He said with a small chuckle. Kurt's face paled for a moment, but then a grin quickly replaced it. "A MOAB?" He asked, using the usual term for the massive weapon.

"That's right. Now hurry your ass's out of there before you become Swiss cheese." Jones called out.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kurt said, pushing his Exo as far as it could go. "We have to move! One of drones is dropping a MOAB!" He yelled out. The girls immediately understood, and began to push themselves to go faster. All except one.

Yamato was lagging behind severally, trying to cover the rest of the group. She was quite slower then the rest of the Girl's. "Yamato-sama!" Shigure shouted out, turning back to the legendary Battleship.

"Get out of here!" Yamato protested, as she brought down Abyssal's aircraft. She wasn't going to leave anyone vulnerable to attack.

Kurt quickly turned to see her holding her ground in the back of the formation. "Dammit." He said to himself, she would die out there against a Fleet that size. He thought for a moment on what he should do. But for him well…being him he knew he had to do the right thing. "Someone take Kaga." He called out to the group, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Kurt?" She asked looking at him, with worry. What did he plan on doing here? He wasn't going to sacrifice himself here, so they could escape.

"I have to do this." Kurt said, looking back at her. His eyes filled with resolve.

Suddenly Kaga's mind began to race, she knew he had to do this, but she didn't want him too. But why didn't she want him to? Sure he was an amazing soldier, and leader but there was something else. Just the type of person he was. He seemed so unique, compared to everyone's else. His resolve, determination, and unshakable will. His caring, and kind mind. Kurt was so different, more then anything he had experience the pain that she feels.

He was someone that she could talk to about it, and he'd understand. She didn't want him to leave, she wouldn't. Kaga didn't want to admit it but she was getting attached to the man. She was being to care for him, just as he did for her. Defending her from harm, saving her life, and speaking in her defense against Nagato. She didn't want to lose someone she cared for. Not again.

"Kurt no." She said harshly. She was going to put her foot down, no more death.

"Kaga I have too." He said, looking to her. He knew that she was unstable, but he needed to do this. These Ship Girl's were much more important then him.

"Then I'm going with you." She said sternly.

"You're not. I won't let anyone die here." He said, setting her down on the water, just so he could pick her up again, but this time bridal style.

"Kurt I swear." Kaga said looking up at him with an angered expression.

"This isn't up for discussion." He told her, as Nagato moved closer to them.

"I'll take her." Nagato said, with a slight cringe. She still didn't like the American, but he had guts, for what he was doing.

"Thanks." Kurt said, as he handed Kaga off to the Battleship.

"Kurt!" Kaga shouted, with anger and fear. She tried to reach for him, but Nagato held her back.

"I'll be back, but someone needs to cover Yamato!" He shouted out, as he began to move to the back of the group, nearing the Battleship.

"Kurt!" Kaga screamed out again. She was losing someone she cared for again! All because of this damn war, and the fucking Abyssal's.

Suddenly shots rang past her head, and impacted Nagato on her chest. Luckily for her, they were a smaller caliber, so they bounced off of her.

"We have to leave!" Zuikaku said, as she began to back away from the approaching Abyssal's.

"Everyone fall back!" Nagato shouted out, as she began to move away from Kurt, and Yamato. Kaga was still trying reluctantly to get out of her grasp, trying to get to the Seal. She needed to stand next to him. To fight beside him. To support him. Akagi would want her too. She wanted too.

As the group fell back Kurt skidded to a stop besides Yamato, who kept shooting off her massive Gun's. She didn't even notice the Lieutenant until he began to fire off his rifle.

"Lieutenant fall back. I'll make sure everyone gets back safely." She said, taking down another Abyssal with her guns, as the Sentinel's flew over still giving covering fire.

He stopped firing for a moment, and turned to her. "Can't do that. Everyone's getting home." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder, with a smile, and eyes full of determination.

In truth he was about to start laughing his ass off. He didn't realize it when he said it, but he did now. He just sounded incredibly like his mother when she was the Vice Admiral. He remembered that she would always tell her men that. He must've picked it up from her. She would be proud.

Yamato was taken back for a second. She'd only seen that look before once. When she first met the Admiral, he had the exact same look. He looked like he could've taken on the whole world. That was Kurt looked like right now, except there was something different this time. She actual believed that HE could take on the whole world. "Lieutenant." She said blankly, staring at him.

"Now go!" He yelled out, motioning her to get away. She was still reluctant to leave for a moment, but she could've bet all her money that he would return.

"Good luck sir." She said giving him a salute.

"Same to you." He said with a smile, returning the salute. Yamato quickly began to make her way back to the rest of the Girl's who were now passing over the horizon. Kurt knew they would be save at that distance. He turned back with a confident smirk, staring at the approaching line of Abyssal's.  
"Alright you piss poor creature's, let's see how dumb you really are." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Without another thought Kurt raised his SR and began to take down as many as he could. These things were not good at dodging. Not at all.

But suddenly he felt a sharp pain slice across his torso. He took a quick look to see what had happened. He saw a small slice in his armor. The shell didn't go inside him. It simply grazed him, but this wasn't good. His kinetic armor was failing. He had took to many shot while covering Kaga early, and now he was paying for it.

"What's the ETA on the MOAB?" He asked activating his comm channel.

"The drone needs to get higher in altitude. Give it 30 seconds." The Captains voice rang out, as Kurt spotted a Sentinel break off from the battle, and begin to climb in altitude.

"Alright. I'll keep them at bay." He said before cutting off his comms.

Kurt kept firing and reloading his SR so many times, that he hadn't realized he was now done to his last mag.

"20 seconds." Jones void said across the headset.

"Acknowledged." Kurt said, as the Abyssal's slowly inched closer, and closer to him. Without warning a Cruiser jumped out of the water, and began to wrestle with Kurt. He wasn't about to end up as fish food, so he slammed his foot directly into the Abyssal's face. She struggled trying to remove the foot, but it was no use, with the power of his Exo she was already doomed. "I'm not going through this crap again!" He shouted out, applying more pressure to her head, until a sickening crack was heard, and she fell limp. He didn't even notice the Sentinel's flying away from the Battlefield.

Kurt backed away slowly, trying to recover from his close encounter with death. "You're one crazy SOB Lieutenant." Jones said with a chuckle. Kurt smiled at this, he didn't know half of it.

"Pulling drones out now! Releasing MOAB." Jones suddenly announced from the comm. Kurt's face whitened, he was too close to them. The MOAB had a mile impact radius in every direction. He was half a mile from them. He had to move now or he'd be killed.

"This is not good." He said to himself, as he tried to speed his way from the impact zone. If he didn't hurry the shockwave would kill him instantly.

He didn't dare look behind him. If he did then it would've just been precious seconds wasted before the impact of the bomb. He looked below the water, and realized there was an option that would keep him from being blown away. "Fuck it." He said outloud, cutting his thrusters, and boosters on his Exo.

He instantly fell into the deep blue, just as the MOAB detonated over the approaching Abyssal's. He saw the impact in the water, and was amazed by the amount of force it made on it. He stared for a moment longer, until he saw the approaching wall of water near him. He immediately braced, as the water flew past him, his sunglasses nearly shattered from the overwhelming amount of pressure.

"S-Shit." He mumbled to himself, surfacing from the water, as debris from the explosion flew by him. The adrenaline was so hot in his vanes that he didn't even feel the small piece of metal cut him about his left eyebrow. He just starred at the large mushroom cloud infront of him. It was enormous for a non-nuclear bomb, he was glad that his side had it, and not the Abyssal's.

"Lieutenant can you hear me?" Jones voice asked, coming across the comm.

"Affirmative. I'm still here." Kurt said, breathing heavily. He did not want to do that again.

"Thank god. I'm checking the area now. All Abyssal's have either been eliminated, or are retreating." He said with a relieved tone. "You should really head back too Lieutenant."

"I will, and thank you sir." He said, activating his thrusters on his Exo, so he rose up above the waters surface. These new Exo's were really revolutionary. But that's what he gets for being Tier 1. Best equipment, and best resources. In return they were suppose to preform the best.

"Don't mention it. You're the only one over in Japan right now. We wouldn't want to lose you." The Captain said with a small chuckle.

"Heh. Yeah." Kurt laughed.

"Another thing. I just got a message from Ambassador Ross Free. He wants you to contact him as soon as possible." The Airmen said over the comms.

"Understood sir." Kurt said, in a respectful tone.

"Alright. Stay safe. Jones out." He said before the comm went silent. Kurt was now on his own again.

He wasted no time in moving back to the Naval base, after all they weren't that far out. Just a couple minutes away in fact. How did the Abyssal's get so close he wondered? Usually there would be larger warships patrolling the waters. For an Abyssal's fleet to ambush Ship Girl's like that, without any prior knowledge is extremely suspicious. But the Girl's deal a severe blow to the Abyssal's before the MOAB dropped. He counted atleast 50 or so go down.

But another thought quickly pushed it's way into his head, as he passed by some bloody fabric laying on the waters surface. He quickly dismissed it. "I'm sure they made it all back." Kurt said to reassure himself.

He moved a couple more minutes in silence until the Naval base finally came into view. He let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly faded when he saw what awaited him on the docks. "What the hell?" He asked outloud.

A mass number of Ship Girl's (The ones who had just got back.) stood on the dock surrounding a couple others. The ones that they were surrounding looked like they were restraining each other. Kurt moved in closer for a better look.

"Let me the fuck go!" Tenryuu shouted out, as she tried to get out of the other Ship Girl's arms. They were holding her back, and Houshou was standing directly infront of her with arms crossed.

Over to their right stood all the Akatsuki sisters. All four them were handcuffed, and guarded by more girls.

"Tenryuu-sama please." Akatsuki called out, trying to get the Cruiser to calm down.

"Hell no if the Lieutenant's still out there, then I'm going! I don't care what the Admiral said! He lied to all of us!" Tenryuu shouted out with anger, turning towards them still trying to get free, from their grasp.

"Keep her restrained." Houshou said, with a emotionless expression.

Tenryuu turned to her, with a lust of anger in her eyes. "And look at you Houshou. Ever since you married him, you became his personal bitch! You went along with every plan he came up with. No matter how suicidal! Like the ones that got Akagi killed!" She yelled out, extremely pissed.

The emotionless expression that Houshou held quickly faded, as it turned to shock. Then rage. "How dare you!" She screamed out, walking up to Tenryuu, and slapping her across the face. Tenryuu looked at her in shock for a moment, but then quickly recovered, and put on an evil like smirk.

Houshou was about to slap her again, until Kurt came out of nowhere, and pushed the two apart. He still had all his gear on, and was slightly bleeding from various places. As well as a massive gash on his forehead, that caused half of his face to be covered in blood.

"HEY!" He screamed out, with anger. He did not like the way, that the Girl's were treating each other. If the American Girl's did this, then they'd spend a night in the brig.

"Lieutenant!" Tenryuu, and Houshou shouted out in unison, and shock.

Kaga who was standing in the crowd lit up at his appearance. "Kurt!" She shouted out, moving over to his side. She was glad the he was okay.

"Why the hell are you doing this!" Kurt shouted at Houshou. Wanting answers.

"Admiral's orders." Houshou simply stated. Tenryuu chucked at this.

"What were his orders?" He asked.

"He ordered that no more Ship Girl's be deployed to help you. That's why your Destroyers never arrived. That's also why we're restraining Tenryuu. She was clearly disobeying his orders. She even got the Akatsuki sisters to go along with her on it. Lieutenant you understand right? You can't disobey orders." Houshou explained to him, with a now emotionless expression. She knew that the Lieutenant would understand, he was a soldier after all.

"I'm well aware of that. But still you were leaving us to die. In America, or atleast with my Seal teams we never did that. We never left someone to die, it's just who we are. Everyone makes it home. I understand where you're coming from but, even if it's an order, you don't have to follow it. If it goes against your morals, or it'll leave your own people to die, you don't have to." He said to the Ship Girl with a defiant, and confident tone. All the other Girls were looking at him now. Especially Kaga, and the Akatsuki sisters.

"Lieutenant you can't be serious?" Houshou with a shocked face.

Kurt continued. "I am, and now you're sitting here fighting with your own comrade. Someone who would gladly spill blood for you, or sacrifice themselves. You're being divided when you should be your most strongest. We need all of you, it's a fact. If you girls weren't here right now we'd all be dead." He paused letting that sink into all of the Girl's. He turned away from Houshou for a minute to look at all of them. They all had their complete attention on him.

He quickly turned back to Houshou, and said. "You know when Iowa first showed herself to us back in 2020 we didn't know what to think. But she told us one thing that put our minds at ease. She said… it's Okay, you've fought long, and hard, but now let us handle it from here on out. She showed us hope. Something almost everyone had lost until then." He paused again looking down, he had lost hope the moment he saw his mother die by the Abyssal's, and when his father left him, and his sister. He had lost it all.

Kurt took another pause before starting up again. "That's what all of you Girl's are to humanity. I'm not talking about the high ranking military Admiral's, or world leaders. I'm talking about the Dad's, Mom's, son's, daughter's…me. You're hope. Everyone is depending on you to see us through this storm. So stop acting like this. You're all better then it." He said staring at each, and everyone of them.

All the Girl's looked at each other for a moment, and surprisingly Kaga was the first to speak up.  
"Kurt's right."

"I have to agree with the American." Nagato added, as she stepped out of the crowd with Yamato.

Houshou who remained reluctant for a moment, turned back to Tenryuu. "I'm sorry Tenryuu. We should be working together not fighting each other."

"Same." Tenryuu said in an apologetic tone, as the two Girl's holding her back, let go.

"Release them." Houshou commanded to the Girls who were watching over the Akatsuki sisters. Without a second thought they all did what was ordered.

All the Girl's immediately turned to Kurt with bright smiles.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Yamato said with a sincere smile. She really was glad he was able to calm the situation down.

"Don't mention it." Kurt said waving it off. A few seconds later, multiple Ship Girl's arrived with stretchers to take all the injuried away.

Kurt was about to walk away, until he felt a stinging sensation on his lower abdomen, and his forehead. He was simply going to wait until all the girls had already left to the Medbay to go himself. They needed to be treated first not him. But Kaga reached out, and grabbed his hand stopping him.

"You should really get those wounds check out." She said pointing to his forehead, and torso.

"Kurt you can come with us to the Medbay." Yamato said, as she ushered Kaga onto a stretcher.

The Seal was reluctant to do so for a moment, but deciding that it's what they wanted, he'd do it. "Alright."

The Girl's all smiled, and began to walk along with the stretchers long the docks towards the Medbay. Kurt lagged behind slightly, getting more, and more fatigued from his injuries. He'd taking a beating protecting Kaga.

"You okay?" Yamato asked, as she fell back, and walked along side him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." He said, with a weak smirk.

Yamato looked up into the sky, watching seagulls fly over. She smiled. "I bet. With the day you've had."

"Heh." Kurt laughed.

"You mentioned Iowa?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Yes that's correct. She's one of our best Ship Girl's. Although I've heard the brass talking about someone else, that's even better." He said, looking towards the sea. What could be more powerful then Iowa he wondered.

"Interesting. I've always wanted to meet her, and Bismarck." Yamato revealed.

"Why?" The Seal asked a bit confused.

"From what I could remember we were the biggest, and baddest things to roam the oceans. My sister especially would like to meet her." She explained to him.

"Your sister?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Musashi. Most of the time she's in the Medbay tending to the wounded. What of Iowa's sister's? Are they doing well?" The legendary Battleship asked.

"I don't know about Wisconsin, or New Jersey but Missouri's doing well. She's on our Seal team in fact, she's a close friend." Kurt said with a smile, wondering what the Ship Girl was doing. She was probably running like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Really?" Yamato asked going wide eyed.

"Yeah." Kurt said, not noticing the Battleships eyes going wide. He was too focused, on Kaga who was a few feet infront of him. She layed on a stretcher, not moving, the same could be said for Amagi. The different Girl's around then kept trying to fix their wounds as they moved.

"That's rare." Yamato said, bringing the Lieutenant back to reality.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking over at her with confusion. Missouri instantly befriended him, when they first met.

"It's very rare for a Ship Girl to befriend a regular person. Well at least here. Considering our civilians aren't even allowed to see us, and most of the military hates us." She said with a sigh. Yamato never understood why there was so much hate, between the Ship Girl's, and the military.

"Most of them?" Kurt asked, ears perking up at this.

"Yes. Our airforce, and Navy do not like us. But our ground troops adore us. But I'm getting past the point. The bond you're forming with Kaga for example is certainly strange." Yamato explained to him.

"Bond?" He asked, looking to her. Why would she use that word. Bond?

"Yes. I thought you saw it too?" Yamato asked, tilting her face in confusion. Surely the Lieutenant had to too know, just a bit.

"I mean, I've kinda noticed it." Kurt said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and taking of his helmet, revealing his light brown hair, that was spiked to the right slightly. He rubbed through it, thinking over what Yamato was saying.

"Kaga's in a very unstable position. She's forming a bond with you, because she's finally finding a connection with someone who understands her pain." Yamato said in a slightly darkend tone.

"Her sisters right?" Kurt asked. Kaga immediately opened her eyes, and looked over at the two.

"Yes that's correct, and you must've lost someone dear to you as well." She said, as they got closer, and closer to the Medbay.

"My mother." Kurt said, looking down to the ground, getting remained of his loss. He never saw Kaga raised her head, and stare at him for a moment. Her expression was filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But my point remains, both of you have lost someone dear to you. You know what her pain is like. I've already seen you two in the field. You both fight in perfect sync, something that's very rare, even for Ship Girl's."

"The bond that you two are forming, can turn into a very powerful thing. All I'm saying is get to know Kaga more, you might be surprised. She may be attached to you, but who knows if she even cares for you." Yamato said, looking at him. A hardened expression filled her entire face. She was being completely truthful to the man.

"I care for him." Kaga said, looking at the two.

Kurt, and Yamato's eyes went wide. Same with Kaga, once she realized what she had just said.

"K-Kaga." Yamato stuttered out with shock filling her voice.

Kurt just stood there flushed, and wide eyed, same could be said for Kaga. Yamato looked between the two. Luckily Kaga was a Fleet Girl so she slowly healed over time, other right now she was sure she'd be passed out.

"I-I could hear your entire conversation, and I-I didn't mean it like that, and uhhhhhh." She said with an extremely tomato red face.

As Yamato stared at the two, she suddenly got an extremely, sneaky, and clever plan. But she'd do it later, right now they had to make sure they got to the Medbay.

"There's the Medbay!" One of the lead Girl's called out. The group wasted no time, and immediately rushed into the building. Where other Girls were waiting for them. Both Kaga, and Kurt were both still blushing.

But while Kaga was blushing, and training to figure out herself. Kurt was having an inner battle in his mind, with himself. 'God Kurt get ahold of yourself, you're a Seal, and you've only known her for a couple days…..Okay two weeks, but still. But why the hell do you feel so attached? Holy crab is Yamato right!' He shouted out in his mind, he didn't know what to think anymore. He put his head down in comedic defeat.

"Yamato you're okay!" A voice shouted out, as different Girl's were being rushed in different directions in the Medbay.

Kurt looked over to see a tall women rushing towards them. She had dark brown skin, and light blonde hair. Her iris's were surprisingly red, with a pair of glasses over them. For her outfit Kurt could say it looked like Yamato, except the entire midsection was missing, and was replaced with pieces of Fabric. The fabric barely cover her large breasts, Kurt already knew this was a Ship Girl.

"I'm fine Musashi." Yamato said, as her sister Ship ran up to her. Kurt's eyes filled with shock. This was Yamato's sister! They didn't even remotely look the same. Not one bit!

"Kaga, and Amagi need immediate repairs." Yamato infromed her.

Musashi went from her sister to Kaga who layed on a stretcher infront of her. Amagi had already been taken back, and now it was Kaga's turn.

"Follow me." Musashi told, them as they began to move Kaga back.

"And the Lieutenant here as well." Yamato said, pointing towards Kurt who was leaning against Kaga's stretcher, clearly feeling the pain from all his gashes, and bruises.

Musashi looked at him for a moment, before turning around. "Kashima!" She yelled out.

Kurt looked around for a moment, waiting for something to happen, until footsteps were heard running down the hallway. They immediately caught the Lieutenant's attention.

A split second later a girl with snow white hair, that was made up into two ponytails on each side, rounded the corner. She has a doctor scrubs on, with a few stains of blood. "Y-Yes Musashi-sama?" She asked with a slight stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

"You're one of the only people here with medical training, when it comes to regular people. Take care of the Lieutenant here." Musashi ordered. Kurt was about to say something, but a sudden jolt of pain made him nearly fall to the ground. He gripped the side of Kaga's stretcher to keep himself stable.

"Kurt!" Kaga shouted out with concern, trying to get up, but she was stopped by Yamato who rushed towards him.

"Lieutenant?!" She asked with concern, helping him stand.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little cut." He said, trying to wave her off, but she was being reluctant, and support him as he stood. They looked towards Kashima, who cleared her throat. "Follow me Lieutenant." She said with a smile, walking over to him, to help support him. Yamato handed Kurt over to her, he was showing great signs of fatigue now. Even with the help of his Exo, he still felt like his body was about to collapse.

They began to walk down one of the hallways towards an empty room. Kurt looked back at Kaga, who stared back at him with concern, as he left. She really did care for him.

Once they reached one of the empty rooms, which was similar to the one he had layed in, unconscious for two weeks, Kurt sat down on the bed, still wearing all his gear.

"Let's take a look." Kashima said, with a smirk. Kurt did, as he was told, unstrapped his Exo. Once done with that, he unzipped his kinetic body, which was ripped to shreds. He lifted up his combat shirt, to reveal the large cut across his lower abdomen.  
"This'll take some time." She said examining the wound, carefully. Kurt sighed.

-Time Skip - 1 hour later-

"There. Should be all done. How do you feel?" Kashima asked, as she finished the finally stitches on his stomach.

"Terrible. But I'm okay. Thank you." He said, with a smile, dropping his shirt back down. He was exhausted in all truths. He wanted to sleep.

"Well It didn't help that you kept trying to crack jokes every 5 seconds Lieutenant." Kashima laughed.

"Heh. Call me Kurt." He said with a laugh, putting his hand forward. She smiled at him, as she shook it.

Suddenly the Captains words echoed back in his mind. The Ambassador wanted to talk to him, but the only way was his smart phone. He didn't have anything else. His comm couldn't pick up his channel, the only option he had was his phone.

He immediately began to slowly get up from his bed, but Kashima stopped him. The Ship Girl looked down at him with concern. "I need to my phone." The Seal said, still trying to get up.

"Please Lieutenant you shouldn't move." Kashima said, still trying to get him to stay put.

"Don't stress yourself." A voice suddenly said, from the other end of the room. Kurt, and Kashima looked over to see Houshou standing in the doorway.

"Houshou?" Kurt asked. Why the hell was she here?

"Since I am the secretary Ship, all the information comes through me first. Your ambassador already informed me on his need to contact you. He told me the he emailed it to you, which is odd. Take your phone." She said, throwing him the small smartphone. Kurt caught it will ease. But he was wondering how the hell she got it.

"You didn't." He began, thinking she stole it, and had it the entire time.

"Don't worry I can't unlock." She said, with a soft smile.

Kurt didn't know what to think. Should he trust her? After that whole ordeal they just went through. She may have something against him now. But he decided, it would be best to read the Ambassador's email.

"Let's see here." He said, pressing the DNA scanner on his phone, and then the email notification. He immediately found the message, and began to read it.

From: U.S. Ambassador Ross Free

Lieutenant it's good to hear that you made a full recovery. Everyone here is relived. It's been a busy couple of weeks here in Tokyo, and I wanted to tell you that we're making progress with the Japanese. But that's not the reason I contacted you.

Japanese, and South Korean intelligence has informed us that they've gotten word, that North Korea has capture an Abyssal-hime. We're still trying to piece everything together, I'll contact you more about it soon. But I've also gotten word that there's a soon to be an Abyssal land invasion on the Korean peninsula. We're mobilizing the South Korean military, and China's going to be mobilizing the North. We're working on a peace agreement between the two.

Your Seal team will be deployed in that area soon, to over see the peace talks. To show that we can cooperate together, Japan will also send a few Ship Girl's with your team. I'll keep you updated.

Also the reason for me sending you an unsecure email, is to test the Japanese trust. If they break into your phone, and view this then, we'll have a situation on our hands Lieutenant. I'll handle it accordingly then.

I'll keep you posted on everything. You, and Admiral Tansho will most likely get to pick the Girl's going. Estimated time till deployment 3 weeks. Good luck Lieutenant.

Kurt closed his phone, and looked up to the two girls who were eyeballing him. "Well…shit." He said outloud. Causing the Girl's to look at him, with more confusion. 'I better enjoy the downtime I have right now.' He said in his head.

* * *

Done with Chapter 3!

I love writing this story so much! I have the creative freedom to do what I want, unlike other fics where you're forced down a set path. Kanati collection is amazing like that. No set storyline, except you know Abyssal's.

Okay question time: When Kurt was talking with Yamato he said something about how the U.S. had someone better then the Iowa class. Any ideas?


	4. Kodiak

Hello everyone. So I don't have much to talk about this time, other then they'll be different Arcs to this story as well. Oh yeah and sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to take this long to update, I'm terribly sorry.

Another quick thing is this. The Seals combat gear, and uniforms are based off the Navy Seals from Black ops II, while Delta Force is based off the Delta Force from MW3. Please don't hate.

I'm not a hardcore COD fan, but I have been a fan of their character design. That's all. I mainly play Battlefield, Halo, Fallout, and Mass effect.

Another thing is that I'm replacing all the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey with the new Bell V-280 Valor, they look similar in design but the V-280 won't be in service until 2020-2030 in real life. So I thought it would be fitting the replace the the old Osprey that was made in 1988 to the new Valor which is being first tested in 2017.

So now without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection in anyway shape or form. I also do not own any of the Military equipment, or experimental technology that has already been created. I do own any original idea's, technology that I create, and OC characters.

* * *

Angel's Of Our Future Chapter 4: Kodiak

North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD), Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station

August 20, 2024

Four lone men sat in what looked like a communication room, in the mighty Cheyenne Mountain, Military complex.

All the men hit various screens, on the console's, and a giant NORAD logo appeared on the large screen at the end of the room.

One of the operators, who wasn't paying much attention to his station, was eating some raman, when all his screens turned flashing red. His patch on his uniform read James. He spit out his food, and tapped the center screen. A map of the United States appeared, and on there, showed multiple red triangles heading towards Alaska.

James, tapped his ear, and began to speak. "Ten-Bravo Anchorage be advised we're reading 70 bogies, in your section. Please verify?"

He waited for a moment, and then a woman's voice came across the comms. "Huh? Very funny station, that's a big negative over."

"It may be a glitch in the satellites? Try running the diagnostic." Another Operator said, from a chair across from his.

"Ten-bravo be advised running diagnostic on the SATs." The lead Operator said, tapping more buttons on the screen.

"The skies are clear station, you've got yourself some phantom dots. Over." Anchorage responded back.

Suddenly another red flash appeared on the screen before him. This time, it showed red triangles heading towards Texas. James got on the comm again. "Zulu-Xray Houston signs in your section of some 100 bogies. Please advise?"

"Negatory station. Scope is clear. Don't know what to tell you. Solar interference? Heavy sunspot activity today." Houston responded back, with a small chuckle.

James, getting clearly tired of the false reports, decided to ask another station in a different corner of the country. "Uh Charlie-Tango San Diego, we may have minor malfunction in our SATs here? Do you have anything on your scope?"

James, waited a moment for a response. Everyone else in the room thought it was just a satellite error, so they didn't pay it much mind. But what would happen next, would shake them to the core.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" A man shouted out from the mic. The Operators mic was so loud, that everyone else heard it. They all turned in shock.

"Charlie-Tango repeat!" James shouted out.

"I'M LOOKING AT ABYSSAL'S FIGHTERS OVER HIGHWAY I-5! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THROUGH!" He screamed out. Air raid sirens could be heard in the background, of his comm, his voice was filled with terror.

"Stand by attempting to contact closest available unit's in that sector." James, said scrambling too find another screen. All the other men in the room were now, pressing buttons franticly.

"I read you, this is first Battalion 75th ranger regiment, Colonel Eric Douglas. Acting Commander. Do you copy over?" A man asked, coming across the comm.

"This is the 3rd Fleet, Admiral Striker. We read you, we're on station ready to assist." Another said.

"Station copies all. All units be advised Satellite surveillance has been disabled, Abyssal's have jammed our low orbit SATs!" He shouted out, as alarms started to go off inside the mountain.

"3rd Fleet copies." Admiral Striker responded

"Rangers as well over." The major said.

James, knowing full well, that he couldn't command these Unit's, began to speak again. "I'm turning all of you over too Overlord." He said, before pressing more buttons on console's.

"Roger." The Admiral said, simply

"Copy." The Ranger, replied before both their comms went quiet. James leaned back slightly in his chair. Atleast they were getting mobilized now.

"Scan for attentional channels!" Another Operator shouted out.

They all did, as commanded, and began to scan. After 2 minutes the scans were coming up with nothing.

"Anything?" One of them asked.

"No nothing…..wait." James said, pressing a button again. This time it lit up bright green.

"Comms coming in now sir!" The lead Operator added. The large screen at the end of the room, lit up red. A second later it showed an image of the West Coast.

"IS ANYONE THERE!" A voice boomed out across the room.

"ABYSSAL'S TORE THROUGH THE WALL!" Another screamed.

"THEY'VE WIPED OUT POINT LOMA!" One yelled out, and was soon followed by gunfire.

"Dammit what's going on!" James asked, with a sense of urgency.

"This is Ten-Bravo Anchorage come in Station!" The Alaskan base shouted out through James comms.

"We read you loud and clear." One of the operators said.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! IT'S THE ANCHORAGE DEMON! THE ABYSSAL'S ARE AIMING FOR THE COASTAL WALLS!" The Alaskan Command screamed out, as an explosion was heard, and there comm channel went dead.

Suddenly the door too the room burst open, and a man quickly ran in, he wore a standard OCP Army Combat uniform, with a four star patch in the middle of it. He had a short blonde hair, and looked fairly young to be such a high rank, no more then 30 years old.

James instantly knew who this was. General Davidson Grissom. Four Star General of the Army. He command most of Military ground Force's in the Western part of the United States.

"Deploy all available units on the West Coast immediately! I want all the Coastal walls reinforced, on the double!" He shouted out, walking up to James command console

"Affirmative Sir." James complied, as he began to tap various buttons on his console. The same could be said for the other Operators.

Suddenly one of the Operators screens began to flash bright green, and a Delta Force emblem appeared on it.

"Sir!" The Operator shouted, turning towards General Grissom.

"Go ahead." Grissom said, nodding his head back to the Operator.

"Special Operation request coming in!" He shouted out.

"Granted. Put them through." The General said with a nod. The Operator nodded, and tapped the screen. A split second later a Women with brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and brown eyes appeared on the large screen on the far wall of the room.

"This is Delta Force Operator Kodiak, with Delta squad, callsign Dust. We're here at Vandenberg Air force base." She spoke out with a sense of urgency.

"Glad to have you in our corner Kodiak." Grissom said with a chuckle, while he crossed his arms.

"What's the sitrep Station?" Delta member Kodiak asked, as the sound of jets could be heard from her comms.

"Abyssal's have launched simultaneous attacks on Anchorage, and San Diego. Unit's are scrambling to mobilize." James explained to the woman.

"How did they get through?" The woman asked, putting a hand on her chin.

"No idea." Grissom said, with a shrug. The 3rd Fleet constantly monitored the area, so everyone was shocked when the Abyssal's broke through.

"Well we're on station with Iowa, New Jersey, and Wisconsin. Ready to assist." The Delta Force member said, with a determined look.

"The Iowa class have arrived back from Germany?" James asked, suprised. Last thing he knew they were deployed on the European front, giving the Abyssal's hell.

"That's affirmative station. This is the USS. Iowa, just point us in a direction." A voice boomed through James mic, and the rest of the room.

Another monitor began to flash red, and the Operator, manning the screen turned back to the General. "Sir, another call in coming. It's from orbital Fortress Poseidon."

Everyone froze, when they heard the name. Orbital Fortress Poseidon, was the an orbital military installation, sitting in high Earth orbit. It was sent up into space shortly after the International Space Station was destroyed by Abyssal Force's in 2005. It had mainly been used to spy on Abyssal's Force's throughout the oceans, but it was also a massive Data center. Intel constantly flowed though it. Being 3 times larger then the ISS, it had a lot more room for different purposes.

"Patch em through." Grissom ordered as he stood in the center the room.

A second later the large screen flashed, and a man appeared on the screen. He wore a U.S. Airforce uniform. He has a sense of urgency in his eyes, meaning he was in a hurry to get this call over with.  
"Station not much time to talk, we're flooded with information right now."

"Go ahead Poseidon." Grissom said, with a nod.

"We weren't knocked out like the rest of the Satellites, because of our high orbit. But we've gathered that in these few minutes that the attack on Anchorage is just a ploy. They're focusing their troops on San Diego. They've barely breached the wall. If we can push them back, there's a chance we can win." The Airman explained to all of them.

"Copy Poseidon." Grissom said, with a smirk. He knew he could win this. He switched his comm back over to the Delta Force's channel. "Kodiak orders incoming: Link up with friendly forces outside of San Diego, and help in whatever why you can in pushing the Abyssal's out of the wall."

"Affirmative. You can count on us. Kodiak out" The women said, closing the channel.

"We have to keep updates on the situation, and we also have a constant data stream coming in all over so we won't be able to assist. Poseidon out." The man said, before the screen went black.

Grissom sighed with relief. The situation was beginning to get under control. But he knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot. The General turned back too one of the Operators.

"Tell the 2nd Fleet too be on the look out for Abyssals on the East Coast, and deploy the 5th Fleet to Anchorage!" Grissom shouted out, with a sense of confidence.

"Yes sir!" The Operator said with a determined smirk.

James was busy organizing the Delta Force squads assets, and Ship Girls. But he stopped when his monitor suddenly popped up with a World map. It directed him to the Italian peninsula. He gasped slightly when he saw the info from the Intel network next.

"S-Sir. New information." He stuttered, turning the General Grissom.

"Tell me." The man said looking down at him.

"Abyssal force's are pushing through southern Europe. Rome has fallen." James revealed to him. Grissoms eye's widned. A second later James world map directed him over to the Korean Peninsula. It showed large troop movements from the northern country towards the southern across the 38th parallel…. It could only mean one thing. The North was invading the South.

"Sir!" James shouted out, again

"What is it now!" Grissom shouted out, with frustration, it was clear he was quite pissed off.

"North Korea has just pushed a large number of troops across the DMZ in South Korea!" He shouted out, tapping various buttons again.

"What!" Grissom yelled out with shock. "Contact the 7th Fleet! Tell them their mission has changed!"

James compiled again, and began to send coded messages to the 7th Fleet, who was nearing Japanese waters.

"Incoming call from the White House." One of the Operators suddenly said, as the White House Seal appeared on the large screen.

"Oh great." Grissom said rubbing his head, just as he was about to have a decent day.

* * *

Okinawa, Japan

August 21, 2024

United States Special Forces, Lieutenant Kurt Housley

Kurt layed in his bed, listening to music. Out the window too his room the sky was still dark over the Naval base. He guessed it was about 5 or 5:30 in the morning. Kurt had went to bed early that night when he returned from the Medbay. Kaga had also returned with him. Some of the other Girls whispered that Kaga was glued to his side. He didn't mind it though, he had someone to talk too atleast.

Kurt looked at the clock on his phone, that the music was playing from. He frowned, when he saw the time. The Seal was used to waking up early, and going to bed late. It was just how his team operated.

"This is so boring. No ones up. I guess I could go for a jog. Maybe some shooting too, or some food" Kurt said to himself as he got up from the bed. "Hmm. I would wear some shorts, but since you never know when this base can get attacked, I'll wear my combat uniform."

Kurt got up, went over to the drawer in his room, and took out his Crye multicam combat shirt.(A/N: Look it up, it looks pretty nice) Kurt slid it on, and since he was already wearing his Multicam combat pants, he went to slide his boots on. He didn't have any running shoes yet, which was really a pain in the ass for him.

Never the less he slipped on his boots, and grabbed his Walther P22. For good measure since it would be dark out he grabbed a laser attachment for his P22. The Seal quickly slid it under the barrel of his pistol, then he put the gun in its holsters on his thigh.

"Alright that should be everything." Kurt said, checking all of his gear. After he knew everything was there, he walked out of his room.

The Seal walked through the halls of the aircraft carrier dorm, he looked around. The dark hallways, and the angling of the windows, gave this place a slightly creepy feeling. Kurt stopped, and looked out one of the windows. He stared out at the sea. The ocean slowly came in, and out from the beach. It was calm, and peaceful…for once.

Kurt moved through the door, that lead outside, and stared out. There was barely any lights on in the Naval base, only a few streetlamps.

"Ah hell how am I suppose to see anything on the beach without a light?" He said to himself, knowing full well that running in the dark was idiotic. His Squad mate Patrick had shown that to everyone in fire team Saber, when they were deployed in Panama. Long story short he got the idea to go on patrol without any of his night vision gear, and he ended up in a river.

Kurt shook his head, getting reminded of the story. He missed his team, and hoped they were okay.… wherever they were.

The Seal quickly turned back, and went back into the Carriers dorm. He walked the dark corridors again, walking past the doors of all the sleeping Carriers. He neared Kaga's door, and stopped. Kurt thought he heard something, and pressed his ear to the door.

His eyes widened when he heard the muffled sound of screaming. "S-Stop please no! Get way! NO!"

Kurt instantly sprang into action, and burst through the door. He turned to Kaga bed, and saw her thrashing around in her bed. He immediately knew what was wrong. She was having a nightmare. She looked like a terrified little kid.

"No!" She screamed out, punching and kicking at her blankets. Kurt was lucky that she was in a room by herself, otherwise there would be another Girl in here freaking about thinking we were under attack, because of Kaga.

"Kaga!" He shouted out running over to her bedside, and began to shake her. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Keep them AWAY! Akagi!" She yelled out, tears flowing out of her eyes. But the moment Kurt touched her, she instantly latched her arms around him. "Snap out of it!" He shouted holding her tightly.

Suddenly she began to calm down, as he held her. She was now quietly whimpering into his neck. But a moment later she woke up, eyes bloodshot red.

"W-What? Kurt?" She asked weakly, looking up at him still crying softly.

"I'm here." The Seal said, holding her. She tightened her grip on him and asked her next question. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. I rushed in here to see if you were okay." He informed her.

Kaga nodded her head and began to calm down, but suddenly gripped the side of her head tightly.  
"Owww! My head! Get it out!" She screamed out in pain

"Kaga!" The Seal shouted in concern. This wasn't good, he definitely knew she was suffering from some type of PTSD. It could end up being fatal to her.

The Aircraft Carrier, suddenly clutched onto Kurt's uniform, and looked up at him. Her hair was not in a ponytail, so it flowed down freely. "Kurt.….get me out of this room please!" She pleaded hair, covering one of her eyes. The Seal could tell she was in a lot of pain. He needed to be careful with her.

"Alright." He said softly, pushing the hair out of her eyes. Kurt quickly helped her out of bed, and guided her to the door. "Kurt I got it." Kaga said weakly.

He nodded, and the two walked out of the door together. They both walked down the hallway, and towards the door, not noticing the two shadows that quietly followed them.

"Why are you already dressed?" Kaga asked, as they exited the aircraft carrier dorms.

"I couldn't sleep. So I was going to go for a run, and maybe go do some target practice. But since I have you with me…..I guess we can walk around if you want." The Seal said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd like that." Kaga said, looking down at the ground with a small smile.

"Let's go then." Kurt said. She nodded, and they both walked down to the beach.

"Geezzz she wakes us up, then goes on a walk with the Lieutenant." Zuikaku said, as she walked out of the Carriers dorm with Amagi.

"Want to follow them?" Amagi suggested.

"Yeah." Zuikaku said with a smirk, as they began to follow Kurt, and Kaga down to the beach.

As the two reached the beach, they saw Kaga, and Kurt staring out to the ocean.….well Kurt was staring at the ocean. Kaga on the other hand kept glancing over to Kurt repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" The Seal finally asked, not looking away from the ocean.

Kaga was surprised for a moment, but then quickly bounced back. "Yes. The pains stopped. Those nightmares are normal though. Ever since Akagi…." She trailed off, and looked down at the sand, trying to forget the memory.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, looking over to her.

"No it's fine." Kaga, looking at him.

After that the two stood in silence for a little while, until Kurt decided to speak up. "You've been spending a lot of time with me these past two days."

Kaga's face got bright red. "Oh! Uhhhhh does that bother you, I'll stop if you want me to?" She said looking away from him, with a frown.

"No, No, No. I enjoy spending time with you." Kurt revealed, with a nervous laugh.

"O-Oh." Kaga said, with another blush.

"I love having someone to talk with." He said with a smile. Kaga's eyes lit up slightly when she heard him. A small smile appeared across her face. "Really?" She asked looking over to him.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. Kaga looked away with a small blush, but suddenly she felt an overwhelming feeling of sleep overcome her. She leaned on the Lieutenant.

Kurt looked down at her, and a small smile appeared across his face. He had to admit it, Kaga was very strong willed. A majority of the injuried girls were still in the Medbay, but Kaga was out almost around the same time as Kurt. He thought aircraft carriers took awhile to heal.

"Still tired?" He finally asked.

Kaga jumped a bit when she realized, she was leaning on Kurt. "Y-Yeah." She was about to stand up straight, but her legs almost gave out. She nearly collapsed on Kurt. "Kaga are you alright?" He asked catching her.

"Just a little more tired then I thought." She replied with a weak chuckle.

"Well you can always go back to bed if you want." He said, with a concerned expression.

Kaga immediately put her hands up in protest. "No, No, No-" But she was interrupted as Kurt picked her up, bridal style. "Come on." He said with a warm smile. Kaga blushed a bit. "A-Alright."

They walked down the path, back towards the Aircraft Carrier dorm. Kaga kept periodically dozing off.

Zuikaku, and Amagi who were watching from the side of one of the building, saw the two coming. Zuikaku quickly grabbed Amagi. "Shoot hide." She whispered. Amagi nodded back, and they ran away from them. Down an alleyway.

Kurt, and Kaga didn't notice, as he carried her back into the Aircraft Carrier's dorm. In no time he was already back to her room. The Seal placed her down on the bed, and was about to leave until she stopped him. "U-Uh Kurt."

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around.

Kaga blushed slightly. "Can you stay with me? I don't want to have another nightmare, or atleast I want someone here if I do." She requested, blush increasing ten-fold.

"Sure Kaga." Kurt said with a soft smile, as he pulled up a chair, and sat by her bedside. "Thank you." She said with a small smile. "Can I ask you something?" She added.

"Yeah, anything." He said, with a smile. This made Kaga slightly happy.

"You've lost someone before right?" She asked, remembering what he said about his mother. Kaga just needed to confirm this though.

Kurt looked down for a moment. Being reminded about his mother wasn't easy, but Kurt knew it was better to talk about it. He looked up at her with a solemn expression. "Yes. I have."

"How do you deal with it?" Kaga asked. Kurt was slightly taken off guard. He didn't expect this to be asked, not certainly tonight.

But luckily for him he had an answer, he always had an answer for this question. "I know that the person I lost, loved me very much, and I loved them very much. Otherwise I wouldn't missed them at all. I also know that they wouldn't want me to beat myself up over it. They would want me to enjoy life. Because their still with me."

"W-What do you mean?" Kaga asked, eyes wide.

"In here." Kurt said pointing to his heart. "and in here." He added, pointing to his chest.

Kaga went wide eyed, she never knew how truthful and honest Kurt was. She began to feel a strange sensation in her heart. "I-I never thought of that…" She finally said with a blush. Kaga took his words to heart, she knew Akagi wouldn't want her to beat herself up over this. Her sister would want her to keep fighting no matter the coast. She wanted to protect humanity, but more importantly she wanted to protect Kurt.

The Seal looked at her awaiting a response, but just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Huh?" He pulled it out, and saw a stream of information going across the screen. But three words stuck out at him. "America under attack."

"On no. This isn't good." Kurt said aloud, catching Kaga's attention.

"What is it?" The Carrier asked perking up at his words. Before Kurt could give an answer his phone began to ring, catching both of their attentions.

Kurt picked it up, and answered. He was immediately met by the voice of the Ambassador. "Hello Lieutenant." The man said in a emotionless voice.

"Ambassador Dewey?" Kurt asked in return. Whatever his call was, it wasn't good. Kaga was getting worried as well.

"You're getting deployed. I've already woke the Japanese Admiral. Prepare." The Ambassador spoke, and then hung up. Kurt's eyes widened.

* * *

In route to the San Diego Battlefield

August 21, 2024

Delta Team Dust, US Army

Charlotte "Kodiak" Housley

As her team prepared their gear in the front of the V-280 Valor, Charlotte sat back looking out of the loading ramp at the passing cities below. She could see hundreds of cars pouring out of the cities. They were afraid, afraid of what lied just down the coast. Just like her..…..she was afraid of them too.

"Um excuse me?" A voice asked from behind the Delta member.

"Huh?" Charlotte asked, turning around to the source of the voice.

She turned to see a Women with standing over her. Now Charlotte wasn't the tallest Girl. She was only about 5'4, and this women was atleast 6'2. She towered over her. She had long flowing blonde hair, that curled towards the bottom, with a black bow. With brown eyes. The women wore the standard Delta Force uniform, and had multiple heavy guns attached to her back. Charlotte knew this was a Ship Girl.

"Your names Kodiak right?" The women asked, staring down at her. She seemed friendly enough, for a 6 foot something war machine.

"My call sign is yes." Charlotte said, preparing her SCAR-H, adjusting its ACOG scope. She also checked her Exo to make sure it was working properly.

"I'm the Iowa Class Battleship, USS. Wisconsin please to meet you." The Ship Girl said, extending her hand out for Charlotte to shake it.

The Delta Force member stood more properly, and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Wisconsin smiled, and looked out of the Ospreys ramp. She stared off towards the sea, and the large coastal wall. The wall rested about a mile off of the shore. It had a powerful defenses. Everyone was surprised when it was breached by the Abyssals. U.S. war ships could be seen on the outer side of the wall, they were traveling out to Sea to combat the large Abyssal Fleet two miles out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Wisconsin said looking out of the back.

"The Evac?" Charlotte asked, confusingly.

"No. The ocean." Wisconsin said with a small smile, looking out to Sea, especially at the large war ships. "All those ships. I'm like a proud mother looking at them."

"Huh?" Charlotte asked, looking over at her confused. She didn't know Wisconsin had children, but It was common knowledge that a Ship Girl could give birth to another Ship Girl.

The Delta Force member just looked up at the Ship Girl, waiting for a response. Finally after some time she got one. "Knowing I fought a war, that gave these ships a future. Without our involvement in the second world war who knows what would've happened. Also I can bet that there's another Wisconsin down there. So it's like I'm looking down at my daughter." After that Wisconsin let out a small, and pleasant smile.

But then Charlotte remember the ugly truth of their situation…..the worlds situation. "You're right. Now she's fighting a new war, where the entire world is united against a greater threat. That could be much greater then that war." Charlotte said.

She was expecting Wisconsin face to turn sour, but to her surprise she still kept the smile. "I know. It makes me proud."

Charlotte was still a bit shocked by this, but she couldn't show it, as the rest of her team now approached her.

"Lock and load people we're dropping in." One of the men said, as he passed her. From the way he moved Charlotte already knew this was her team leader. He wore a similar set up like her, but he wore a black balaclava, and goggles around his helmet, that covered his eyes. He screamed Special Forces.

As Charlotte was looking at him two more men passed her. "Out of the way rookie." One of them said, shoving her out of the way. She just gave him a different look. Both of the men wore the same uniform like the team leader. She just sighed, Charlotte didn't even bother to learn the names of any of them. It was a waste of time. This would be her only mission with this team.

Another ship girl walked behind her, and began to talk with Wisconsin. She looked similar to the Ship Girl. This one had long, curly blonde hair, with a large chest. Like Wisconsin she wore a standard Delta Force uniform.

"Oh hey New Jersey." Wisconsin said with a small smile, welcoming the other Ship Girl.

"Hey little sis" New Jersey said with a wide smile, hugging her.

"You ready for the battle?" Wisconsin asked.

New Jersey smirked at this. "Of course, it's only a small invasion. They only had us deploy. That didn't even deploy M-"

"Ahem!" The team leader shouted, quieting down both Ship Girls.

Charlotte immediately walked over to Wisconsin and New Jersey, and stood at attention. Her team leader walked infront of all of them, and began to speak. "Now listen everyone, our orders were clear. We have to assist friendly forces in the area, and push back the Abyssals. Our main objective is Point Loma. Abyssal's took it in the first wave of attacks. But the main fight is happening in the city. Army is fighting for control of San Diego as we speak."

"What about Marines, and the Navy sir?" Charlotte asked, wanting all the answers. All the Delta Force members looked towards her. Even for being an elite soldier, this was an awkward moment.

The team leader sighed. "Well Specialist, we'll be assisting Marine forces with the recapture of Point Loma. The 3rd Fleet's engaged off the coast with the bulk of the Abyssals Fleet. I've heard through the comms that the Battleship Princess is among them."

The Delta members shifted a bit uneasy, and both the Ship Girl's eyes widen. The Battleships Princess has a reputation for destroying everything in her path, and surprisingly taking prisoners…..you did not want to be taken prisoner by her.

"Great now I can finally kick her ass!" A voice boomed out from the back of the Valor.

Everyone turned to see another Ship Girl walk towards them. She walked forward with a sense of pride, she wore the standard Multicam Delta Force uniform. This Ship Girl had long ruffled blonde hair, with a massive set of guns attached to her back.

"Indeed big sister." New Jersey said with a smile.

'Big sister?' Charlotte thought to herself. This could only mean that this Ship Girl, was the legendary Iowa Class Battleship. A legend among the US military.

She was best known for her actions in Washington DC, during the time, when the coastal walls weren't finished. Abyssal had broken through the Naval defensive blockade, and headed straight for the Capital. Iowa with the help of two Arleigh Burke-class destroyers held the Abyssal's at bay until the Navy, with the help of the airforce pushed the Abyssal's back out to the Atlantic. Her actions here made the already famous Ship, even more popular.

Iowa walked up, and stood by her sisters, as the team leader was finishing the briefing. "Alright. As I was saying after we clear out Point Loma with the Marines, we're then to move with the Ship Girls with the help of our exo suits to take out Abyssal anti-aircraft emplacements in the bay. So our fly boy's from Halsey Field can begin attack runs on the Abyssal Fleet, and enemy forces in the city."

"So we're the main unit. If we fail there's a good chance we'll lose the city?" Wisconsin asked.

"Yes. Command can't send in our drone Fleet because of the heavy anti-air. So as well as F-22s, and F-35s we'll be getting drone assistance too, once the anti-air down. Understood everyone?" He asked, with a sense of authority.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted out in unison.

"Eta to the FOB at Mission Bay 2 minutes." The pilots shouted out from the cockpit.

"You heard em get ready!" Iowa shouted to her sisters. The two quickly compiled, and made some final adjustments on their guns

Charlotte was busy sighting her rifle, making sure it would atleast fire straight, as her team leader walked up to her. "Kodiak let me speak with you for a second?"

"Of course sir." She said, just as she was about to put her Balaclava over her face.

"Now I know you're still new to the whole special forces deal. But I'm going to say this bluntly. Stay behind us, and don't play hero. The only reason you were let in here was because of your high scores, and your family. Do you understand?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yes sir." Charlotte said, with an emotionless salute.

"Good. Now get ready." He said walking back over to the two other Delta members.

Oh Charlotte understood. She understood perfectly, that man was talking about her mother, and brother. Her mother before she was killed, was a high ranking Naval officer, while her older brother was a Lieutenant in the Navy Seals. She didn't hate them of course, Charlotte just thought it was annoying that she was always stuck in their shadow's.

Just as she was thinking to herself, the Helicopter touched down on the FOB. Everyone immediately began to run over to the ramp of the Valor. As they ran Charlotte quickly put on her black balaclava, and ops-core helmet. Once she put those on, she quickly slapped on a pair of cybernetic goggles, that gave her a HUD.

"Come on let's move!" The squad leader shouted out. Everyone quickly sprinted off, of the bird and onto the base. As Charlotte ran out she saw dozen of Marines, and Army personnel rushing in different directions.

All of the members of the team patiently stood waiting.

After a couple minutes a man came walking up to them. "Fireteam Dust?" He asked. The man was covered with dirt from head to toe. His Marine uniform completely dirty.

"That's us." Fireteam leader said with a salute.

"Major Winters. Nice to meet all of you." He said with a smirk, giving back a salute.

"Just wish it was under better circumstances." The man said with a small chuckle.

"Ha! I wish!" Winters said with a laugh. You could tell he's been under an extreme amount of pressure, from the way he laughed.

"Where do you need us sir?" He asked, reading his M4A1.

"Back on that bird." Winters pointed back to the Valor, which was still sitting behind them. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Sir?" Iowa asked out of nowhere. She too was confused.

"You'll be assisting my forces in the main push to Loma. The 1st Battalion already pushed them back to the edge of La Playa. Here are the coordinates." Winter said, giving him a piece of paper.

The fireteam leader quickly took the piece of paper, and enter the coordinates in too a small pieces tac-pad on his arm. A second later the goggles that Charlotte wore lit up with a new set of coordinates.

"Understood sir." He responded back.

"You'll meet up with the 11th Expeditionary Unit. I also have some MARSOC Operators there as well. Some of the finest Marines there are." Winters said with a chuckle.

"I believe you sir." The man said with a small laugh, as well. Everyone quickly turned, and ran back to the Valor.

Winters gave them all a salute. "Godspeed, Dust actual." They had no idea the ride they were in for.

Once everyone was aboard, the Valor immediately took off, and headed to the destination. "Where we headed to?" New Jersey asked.

"A small farm on the west coastline of Point Loma. They're Unit's the farthest one in." One of the men said reading his M4A1.

"So not much support." Iowa said crossing her arms.

"They better have some goddamn heavy weapons. If we run into some Ru-class battleship." The man said, loading a grenade into the grenade launcher on his M4A1.

"Ahem." Iowa and New Jersey both coughed with a slight since of irritation. Charlotte chuckled, the man forget that these girls were walking Battleship's.

"Oh right my bad." The man said with an apologetic tone in his voice. Atleast he was smart enough to not piss off the Ship Girls.

"We're closing in." The pilots shouted out, as the Valor began to descend.

"Prepare for landing!" The squad leader shouted, as the Valor began to land at the small abandon farm. Marines could already be seen, waiting for them.

Once the chopper landed, everyone began to rush out. "Go, Go, Go!" Iowa shouted sprinting off the chopper with her sisters.

Charlotte sprinted out with the rest of her team, and was immediately met by a Marine. "Delta Team Dust?" He asked.

"Affirmative Marine." Kodiaks team leader said, as the Iowa sisters walked up behind them.

The man smirked. "Lieutenant Allen, 11th Expeditionary Marine Unit. Let me get you up to speed."

"Understood Lieutenant." Her team leader nodded. Allen nodded back to him, as he tapped a button on his wrist pad. A second later a map appeared on Charlottes goggles. Same could be said for the rest of her team.

The Lieutenant continued. "Our main objective is the Naval base ontop of Point Loma. We're going to use the Abrams here to push up Woodward road." As he said this various routes on the map were highlighted.

"How much resistance is going to be expected?" One of the Delta members asked.

"A few small pockets of Abyssal Force's. Shouldn't be too much trouble." The Lieutenant said, with a reassuring smirk. The Delta nodded. "Then after we push up on Woodward, we'll jump on highway 209, then that should take us straight to the Naval base."

"What do we do, once we're there?" Her team leader asked.

"After we secure the Naval base, then we're ordered to assist you in anyway to take out the Abyssals anti-air emplacements." The Marine explained to him.

"Sounds like a plan." Iowa said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

The Lieutenant frowned for a moment. "We also need to scout the area by the shoreline to find out if it's just anti-air we have to deal with. I'm sending about two Humvees worth of men to go ahead of the main force on Woodward road, and I've ordered them to continue on to Gatchell road. After that they're too set up shop at the lighthouse."

The Delta leader looked over at Kodiak, then looked back to Allen. "I'll send Specialist Kodiak here with your Marines."

"Understood. We should be able to head out now. Whenever you're ready?" The Lieutenant asked, beginning to move towards the road.

"Lead the way Marine." The leader said. The Lieutenant nodded his head, and continued to move towards the road where there was a convoy of armor, and transports waiting.

Allen looked back towards Charlotte. "Kodiak the Humvees set to the side over there are for my recon teams. Their orders are to head out immediately so you best get yourself acquainted. There's some MARSOC guys there so you should be fine."

She nodded under her balaclava, and began to move into that direction until the voice of Wisconsin stopped her. "Sir if I may?"

Her team leader stopped. "Of course Wisconsin?"

"May I go with her? It would be better if she had some fire support from a Battleship in case she comes across heavy Abyssal resistance." Wisconsin said. Her team leader quickly nodded. "Alright go ahead."

"Thank you Sir." Wisconsin said with a slight smile.

Lieutenant Allen turned to the rest of the Marines standing and waiting for his orders. "Alright people let's move out!"

"Yes sir!" They all shouted, running to various vehicles in the convoy.

Charlotte and Wisconsin started to walk to towards the group of Humvess set aside from the others. A few Marines could be seen standing around them, loading their weapons.

"Nervous?" Wisconsin asked, as they walked side by side.

"A little bit." Charlotte said with a sigh. She had been in the the military for only about 4 years now. She rarely saw combat against the Abyssal's. But now since she was rushed into Delta training because somehow the recruiters saw something in her. She hated fighting so much. Charlotte hated fighting the Abyssals even more, ever since her mother was killed by an Abyssal when she was 3.

Wisconsin saw the worry in her face, and frowned. "Don't be. I got your back." The Battleship said with a smirk.

Charlotte nodded, and they continued to walk to the group of Marines. One soldier finally noticed the two, and quickly approached them. "You one of the Delta Force members?" He asked. The man didn't look that Special. He had the standard equipment, and equipment on. The only thing different was that he wore a black beanie on his head.

"That's correct. Specialist Kodiak." Charlotte said with a slight nod. The Marine smiled, and held out his hand. "Sergeant Clayton Pakowski please to meet you."

"Likewise Sergeant." Charlotte said, taking his hand, and shaking it.

Wisconsin came up behind her, and smiled. " please to meet you."

The Sergeant smiled up at her. "Always a pleasure to meet a Ship Girl."

Suddenly a set off footsteps were heard behind the Marine. "Pac! We ready to move out?" The Soldier asked. He looked the same as the one infront of her. "Yeah Yankee in just a moment." The Sergeant called back. The Marine gave him a nod, and walked back to the Humvees.

Pakowski turned back to the two. "Wisconsin you'll be riding in the first Humvee, and Kodiak you'll be riding in the second one with me." They both nodded, and walked to their vehicles.

Pakowski looked to all the other Marines. "Let's mount up!"

After a couple minutes the scout Humvee barreled down the highway towards their destination. The main force was a half a smile behind them, so they were one their own. The Marines weren't expecting much resistance.

Charlotte sat in the back of the Humvee. Across from her sat Pakowski, and next to him was the man know as Yankee. Two other Marines sat beside her. One was on a laptop of sorts, and the other was messing with his rifle. Plus there were two more Marines in the front. She still didn't pay much attention to them though. She just stared out the window, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"So Kodiak?" Pakowaki began.

She looked over at him, and lifted up her goggles. Revealing her autumn brown eyes. "Yes?"

Pakowski was taken back for a moment, by her eyes before he continued. "What's your story?"

Yankee laughed, and looked over at him. "I don't think you'll get much out of her Pac. Those Spec ops guys don't talk at all unless they're with their own." He chuckled.

"I'm just trying to make up conversation." He responded back. This caused him to laugh again. "Telling you man, she's going to keep her mouth shut." He said, looking back out the Humvees windows.

Pakowski laughed, and looked back at Charlotte. "Sorry about him. He's still a bit cranky."

"Why's that?" She asked, as the Humvees drove down the road.

"He wanted to be deployed somewhere else." He chucked.

Yankee looked back at him, with a scowl. "We should be fighting with the main force to take back the base, not out here doing Recon. Or atleast be in the Pacific fighting the head of the Abyssals horde."

When he mentioned the Pacific, she was reminded of her older brother fighting with the 7th Fleet there. She looked down with a slight frown. He was always there for her, whenever she need him. Charlotte remember, she was so proud of him, when he made it into the Navy Seal. He was forging a path through the Navy just like their mother. She let out a soft sigh, before returning back to reality.

"Something on your mind?" Sergeant Pakowski asked, looking over at her as he adjusted his Exo's gloves.

"No it's nothing." She said, looking back up to them.

The Sergeant smiled. "Anyway everyone calls me Pac. I'm with MARSOC. Same with Yankee over there." He said motioning to the grumpy Marine in the corner.

But before she could say anything in response, the driver in the Humvee yelled back to them. "We're heading through the water treatment plant now. Beware!"

Charlotte remember it on there map. It stood right through their path. If there was going to be any resistance it would be right here. They needed to get through here quick.

"Alright everyone nice and easy now." Pac said, readying his M4. The Humvees slowed slightly, but kept driving through the plant. It hadn't looked like any Abyssals has come through the area at all.

All the Soldiers looked around quietly, until the sound of a hideous screech was heard off too the left of them. They all paled.

"T-The hell was that?" One of the Marines asked in the Humvee. They all looked to there left in the plant. Only large containers of water could be seen.

Pac tapped on Charlottes shoulder. "Kodiak get on the .50."

"Roger." She whispered, moving quietly over to where the hole was on the roof. A few seconds later she was on the powerful machine gun. Charlotte quickly spun it to the left.

"See anything?" Pac asked. She quickly shook her head, while still staring into the rows of the water containers. But suddenly a large dark shadow passed one of the containers in the distance. The hair on the back of her neck stood.

"Sensors?" Yankee asked one of the Marines. The man on the laptop looked up, and shook his head.  
"No nothing." He responded back, tapping various buttons.

Charlotte quickly put her goggles back on, and kept her eye on the containers.

Suddenly the creaking sound of metal brought everyone's attention to the back of the Humvee.

"You hear that?" Yankee asked. Pac nodded, as well as the other Marines.

They all looked for a second before a container was suddenly sent flying in there direction, and a Abyssal Destroyer the size of the Humvee jumped out from behind it. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Crap! Abyssal Destroyer!" Yankee shouted out, as he stuck his machine gun out the window, and began to fire.

"Drive, Drive, Drive!" Pac shouted, and both Humvees floored it through the plant. But a split second later four Abyssal fighters flew in out of nowhere, and began to fire at Charlotte. "Enemy fighters above!" One of the soldiers screamed. Without hesitation Charlotte opened fire at them with the .50 Cal.

"Go!" Pac shouted again, as they zoomed through the place. Charlotte kept firing at the enemy fighters, aiming the best she could. They weren't the real problem the Destroyer was, it was gaining speed. If it hit the Humvee, it would be over for all of them.

"Shit!" Yankee shouted, looking out the window, and opening fire with his LMG. Pac did the same a moment later, aiming up at the fighters.

"Take those fighters out Kodiak!" Pac shouted up to her. The Delta instantly tilted the machine gun up, and aimed it at the incoming fighters. They enemy Abyssal fighters, being the hive mind that they are, all locked onto her. Charlotte narrowed her eyes, and opened fire. The .50 caliber bullets pelted one of the incoming fighters, and ripped it to shreds, resulting in a fiery explosion. The Fighters all darted out of the way, but not before the debris of the destroyed fighter, hit a fleeing one. They both crashed into the road behind them.

"Two down." Charlotte said to herself, aiming her gun back up to the remaining fighters. But to her surprise, they both scattered into the sky. She was confused for a moment, but the roar of the Abyssal behind her, drew her back to reality.

"The Destroyer is gaining!" Yankee shouted, lighting it up with his gun. Charlotte did the same, but before she could fully get her aim on it, the Abyssal opened it's mouth revealing a very large gun. "Oh crap!" Pac shouted out. Charlotte prepared for the worst.

But suddenly two shells past over her head, and struck the Abyssal directly in the mouth. Charlotte swerved her around to see.

It was Wisconsin. She stood on the roof of the first Humvee, guns at the ready. "Wisconsin?" Charlotte asked.

Her eyes narrowed, and she aimed her guns towards them. "Duck!" Wisconsin screamed out, unleashing a volley of high explosive shells. Charlotte did as she was commanded, and moved back inside the Humvee.

Explosions knocked the Humvee around, but then everything went quiet. Charlotte slowly lifted her head up through the hole, and looked back. On the road was nothing but the smoldering remains of the Abyssal Destroyer. The .50 Cal was also half destroyed from the explosion. Charlotte turned her head back to Wisconsin. The Battleship was smiling at her, as the Humvees exited the Water treatment plant.

Pac looked out from his window to see the remains, and sighed. "Shit that was close." He sat back in his seat.

Yankee did the same, and looked around. "Everyone still in one piece?"

"Yeah." A Marine responded. Pac gave him a thumbs up. Charlotte moved back down into the inside of the Humvee. "I'm good." She said, looking down at her hands. They were shaking. Charlotte frowned. So she still was afraid.

"Kodiak that was amazing!" Pac exclaimed, with a smile. Yankee smiled as well, and nodded to her. "Hell of a good job there."

Charlotte didn't pay much attention to them, she was still trying to calm down her shaking hands.

"Kodiak?" Pac asked, tapping her shoulder. She jolted from the shock. But no one could say anything, because the sudden shout from the driver caught their attention. "Target in front!" He screamed out. Everyone looked forward just in time to see another Abyssal Destroyer ram into the first Humvee. The Humvee flipped, and crashed into the ditch.

"Brake!" Pac yelled out, as theirs began to swerve on the road. A second later it drove off the road, and landed in the opposite ditch.

The Abyssal Destroyer, let out loud roar, as the two enemy fighters came back, and circled the first Humvee.

Charlotte quickly got her barrings, as the Humvee stopped moving. She looked around to see if everyone was okay. Pac had landed ontop of her, and Yankee has been tossed to the front. The other two Marines were still in their seats.

Pac quickly rose his head, and looked at Charlotte. "You alright?" He asked, getting off of her. If it wasn't for the Balaclava on her face, Pac would've saw the small blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah." She breathed out, trying to avoid him. Pac just nodded, and turned to the others. "Everyone alright?" He called out.

Yankee groaned, and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah. Everyone's fine." He said, getting up. The other Marines nodded as well.

"What about the other truck?" The driver asked. Pac's eyes widened, remembering what happened to the other Humvee. He touched his ear piece, opening up a comm channel. "Hey you guys okay over there? Hello? Come in!" He shouted, waiting for a response.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from the other Humvee, and a load roar was heard. Yankee shivered. These soldiers might be equipped with Exos, but it still didn't mean they weren't afraid of these things.

Pac grinted his teeth, and looked up. "We have to help them." Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions. "Are you kidding man? A thing that size? It'll tear us apart." One of the Marines stammered out.

While everyone argued over if they should go, Charlotte's head was still spinning a bit. She was absolutely terrified of these things, but she knew those men in the other Humvee needed her help. Wisconsin needed her help. Her eyes narrowed, she needed to get over her stupid fear, she was a United States Delta Force member for Pete's sake. The best of the best. It was time to act like it.

Her jaw clenched and she reloaded her Scar. "Get ready. That thing is still out here." She announced opening her door, and stepping outside. The other Marines just watched in astonishment, as she stepped out.

"Hey wait Kodiak!" Pac shouted, trying to stop her.

She didn't pay attention to his voice, and took cover behind the Humvee. The Delta looked from her cover to the downed truck. It layed turned on its side, and on fire. The Abyssals destroyer could be seen in circling it. The Fighters flew over, waiting. She saw something struggle under the burning vehicle. Charlotte focused on the object, and her eyes widened. It was Wisconsin, she was laying under it.

Charlotte didn't understand Wisconsin could easily move the vehicle, and Combat the enemies. But why didn't she?

The Delta shrugged, and began to think of a battle plan. She needed to eliminate all the targets before she could get to Wisconsin. Her first challenge, the Aircraft.

Pac quickly came up behind her with the rest of the Marines. "Finally decided to get off your ass?" Charlotte said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, very funny. Have a plan?" Pac groaned out, as they all hid behind the Humvee. It was 6 Marines and 1 Delta vs 3 Abyssals. That didn't seem like too much of a problem.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. We need to lure the Aircraft away from the Humvee, and take them out. Then we can deal with the Destroyer." She said looking back towards the disgusting creature.

"Leave that to me." Yankee said, coming up to the front of the group, with two other Marines.

"Yankee?" Pac asked, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. The man smirked "I'll take these two, and get them away. You deal with the Destroyer." He said, walking to the back of the Humvee with the two other men.

"Roger." Pac said to him. Pac was technically in charge here, but he would also listen to others. In this case it was Kodiak. She earn her position in Delta Force. She had every right to lead these men.  
"I'm trusting you here Kodiak." Pac said, with a nod.

"You can. It's Charlotte by the way." She revealed getting angry about keeping her identity secret. They were fighting Abyssals, not people. Pac was taken back for a moment, but then nodded, and Charlotte continued. "Now I need you to go to it's left with him." She ordered, pointing at the Marine behind Pac. They both nodded. Then she pointed to the last Marine behind her. "I'll go to the right, with him. We'll trap it, and then blow it to bits with our rifles. Use your fast movements with your Exos to you advantage."

"Understood." Pac said, with a nod. The rest of the Marines nodded as well.

"We all ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." Pac said.

She looked over towards the other group. "Alright. Yankee go." The Marine gave her a smirk, and ran out into the open with his group.

"Hey over here!" Yankee shouted out, firing some rounds from his LMG up towards the Abyssal aircraft.

The Fighters instantly took notice, and approached them beginning to fire.

"Shit!" Yankee shouted out, beginning to turn and run.

"Get to the woods!" One of the Marines said in a panic, sprinting into the woods behind them.

"Come on follow us you bastards!" Yankee shouted, sprinting with the Marines. A second later they were gone, along with the Abyssal fighters.

"Alright." Charlotte said, looking back at the Marines. "Hope he's going to be okay." She added, getting worried about sending them off like that.

"Yankee's got this." Pac chuckled. Charlotte was reassured by this. He has certainly spent alot more time with that man, then she has.

"Now. let's move." Pac said, moving to the other end of the Humvee. Charlotte nodded and began to move up from the truck to the Destroyer. The creature was too busy roaring at Wisconsin and the Marines trapped inside to notice them.

Charlotte and the other Marine moved up quietly on it's right, while the others moved on its left. As they got in position the creature noticed something was off, and turned around. It saw all the soldiers, and roared opening it's mouth.

"Light it up!" Pac shouted out, opening fire with his M4. Everyone did the same, and pelted it with fire. This Destroyer being larger, and having thicker armor, meant it could take more of a beating. The creature was confused for a moment, but then got it's barrings, and charged at Charlotte.

The Delta didn't have time to move, as it rushed towards her. She braced for the impact.

It chomped down on her left arm, almost breaking it. But her Exo took more of the attack. It pushed her to the ground. Sending her rifle flying. "Ah! Dammit!" She yelped, as it layed ontop of her. Trying to crush her with its weight. It was working. Her body couldn't hold up.

"Get off me!" She cried, taking out her FN Five-Seven with her right arm. She put the pistol to the creatures mouth. "Die!" Charlotte screamed out, wasting the entire clip in the Destroyers mouth.

The creature shuttered for a moment, then blue blood splatter all over Charlotte's helmet and Balaclava. It fell limp ontop of her. She was barely able to rolls its body off. "Charlotte are you alright!" Pac called out, moving over to her.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered out, staring at the body. She did it! She was able to take one of these on.

While Pac focused on Charlotte, another one of the Marines ran up to the overturned Humvee, and called out inside. "Hey you guys alright in there?"

After a couple seconds one Marine climbed out of the overturned vehicle. "Yeah! We couldn't get out because of that thing." He pointed to the dead destroyer. 4 more Marines soon followed after him, and all regrouped around Pac. "Thanks for the save." One of them said.

The Sergeant nodded back, while Charlotte got up off the ground. Her eyes widened when she remembered about the Ship Girl, trapped under the Humvee. "Wisconsin!" She cried out, running to her. Pac and the other Marines followed her.

Charlotte arrived at the Humvee, and looked down at the Ship Girl, still under the truck. "Nice kill there." She smirked, looking up at her.

Charlotte smiled, with relief. "Thanks." She grinned. All the Marines soon positioned themselves on the side of the truck.

"Push!" Pac called out, as they easily moved the Humvee out of the way. Wisconsin slowly stood up, and Charlotte hugged her. The Battleship had no damages at all. Her guns and outfit were perfectly fine. "Ah. That's better." She sighed with relief, rubbing Charlottes back. The Delta was glad Wisconsin had made it, she was growing on her. The Ship Girl felt like a big sister to her.

"Why couldn't you get out?" Charlotte asked.

"I didn't want to risk hurting these guys, because the only way would be to flip it over." She responded, pointing over too the Marines that were trapped in the Humvee.

Pacs radio began to crackle, and Yankees voice could soon be heard on the other end. "Pac do you read?" He asked.

"Affirmative." He said with a nod.

"We took care of those fighters. We're going to move up to the light house. Meet you there over?" He asked.

Pac smirked. He was glad one of his friends had survived the Abyssals. "Copy. We'll see you there." He said in confidence.

The Radio went silent, and he turned back to the rest of the Marines. Charlotte stopped hugging Wisconsin. "Everyone alright?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Good. Get anything you need from the other Humvee, and be ready to move out in five. We'll take this Humvee." He pointed back to his Humvee. Charlotte was glad that everyone has made it through the attack.

After a short drive the lone Humvee arrived at the light house. When everyone got out, their eyes widened from the sight. San Diego could be seen burning across the bay, with hundreds of Abyssals fighters flying overhead. Charlotte thought about all the troops fighting for control of the city. It must be hell. They all looked to their left, to the Coastal wall, where the Abyssal Fleet had broken through. The hole was big enough for an aircraft carrier to fit through.

But while everyone was focused on the wall, and the burning city, Charlotte was looking for their objective. She looked all over the bay, but couldn't find any Abyssals at all. "Where are the anti-air units?" Charlotte asked the others.

They all remembered their mission, and began to look around.

"Crap anyone see anything?" Pac asked, still looking around, getting nervous. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand. Everything went quiet suddenly. Even the water went mute.

Suddenly the sound of something rising out of the water was heard. "Over there!" One of the Marines shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to the source. Past all the burning boats, and debris in the water. Not even 2000 feet away from them, several Abyssals were seen rising out of the water. All the Marines hearts skipped a beat. They were scared from the sight. There were several Aircraft Carriers and Battleships. But it's what was at the center, that scared them.

An almost pure white Abyssal sat on a strange creature, with many faces and anti air guns. She had few black pieces on her outfit, but for the most part she was white. The Abyssal also has strange horns on her head, that almost looked like engines.

"I-It's the Air Defense Princess!" One of the Marines stammered out

"She's surround by 5 Wo class carriers!" Other one added. "And 12 Ta-Class Battleships." Wisconsin said, narrowing her eyes at the enemy ships. She wanted to rip them apart. They had invaded her country, and killed her people! This would not stand! They would feel the wraith of the United States of America!

"Call the main strike force!" One of the Marines shouted. Pac immediately got onto the radio, as they took covered in a house next to the lighthouse.

Once they got inside, Pac began to talk on his radio. "Come in anyone! This is Sergeant Pakowski, we need immediate assistance at the light house on point Loma. We have sighted an Abyssal Princess class!"

Before he could get a response, Yankee and his team burst through the door covered in sweat and Abyssal blood. "Pac!" Yankee shouted out, looking over to the Marines.

Pac payed no mind to him, as his radio began to crackle back to him. "S-Sergeant!" The voice of a man shouted, as his voice was covered by static.

"Yes hello?" Pac asked, bringing the Radio closer to his ear.

The man spoke again, although this time much clearer. "This is Lieutenant Allen! We're taking a beating trying to retake the Naval base! Already lost an Abram! The Deltas are dead! We can't deliver your support! Dammit get to cover!"

All the Soldiers were shocked from his response. The Strike force had been decimated. The Deltas were dead? Charlotte frowned slightly, she didn't know these men long enough to truly be saddened by their deaths. Wisconsin got worried over the fact that nothing was said about her sisters. But she had to focus on the mission.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" Pac shouted out, trying to reach the man over his radio. But it was no use the connection was lost. "Dammit!" He shouted out in anger.

"How the hell are we suppose to take her down by ourselves?" Yankee asked.

"We're fucked man!" One Marine shouted out.

"And so falls San Diego…." Another added.

Charlotte was standing their in honest disbelief. She would've never thought she'd hear something like that from these Marines. They were battle hardened veterans of this war. Not like her, who somehow managed to get put into Delta fresh out of basic.

She couldn't control her anger any longer, so she stepped forward with Wisconsin behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!? We're Soldiers of the United States of America! Not some pussies! Our entire country is counting on us right now! If we don't do this, then even more people will die! Get off your asses and do something!"

All of them stood there, shocked. They didn't expect her to have a sudden outburst like this. Yankee rushed towards her, with anger in his eyes.  
"What do you purpose we do!? Go out there and die!?" He yelled out. Yankee didn't care if she was a Delta.

Charlotte quickly fired back. "Even if I die, I'm still going out there. Before I arrived here I was terrified of these things, but not anymore! I will stand, and fight for me country!"

"She's fucking insane!" Yankee shouted out, looking back to the rest of the Marines.

She frowned, and looked away from them. "I guess Semper Fi means nothing to you?"

This got almost all the Marines aggravated. This Delta basic just spat in their faces.

"What did you just say?" Yankee asked, moving towards her in a threatening manner. Charlotte just stared him down, as Wisconsin was put on more of an alert.

But Pac quickly rushed between the two, and pushed them apart. "Back off man!" He shouted out.

"Pac?!" Yankee stammered out. Why in the world would he try, and defend her?

All the Marines stared at the group, waiting for a response. "She's right! Our sacrifice means life or death for our entire Country! We're fucking United States Marines! We need to act like it!" Pac shouted out to the group.

They were taken back for a moment. Pac wasn't usually like this, when he was in command, the man was usually a layed back leader. For him to act like this shocked them.

"We don't even have a plan! This is suicide!" Yankee snapped back to his friend.

Pac walked towards him, with seriousness filling his eyes. Yankee was already prepared to get in a yelling match with him. He didn't care that Pac was in command, he wouldn't risk getting these men killed. But suddenly another Marine grabbed his shoulder.

Yankee spun around, and looked at the man.

"We have to try." The man said, looking at him, then too the ground of Wisconsin, Charlotte, and Pac.

"What? Don't tell me you're in on it too!?" He protested. The Marine nodded, walking over to Pac. Soon after the rest of them followed.

Yankee was now the only one opposing Pac, but soon the pressure got to him. "Fuck! Fine! I'm in! This is still crazy!" He shouted walking over to them.

Pac smirked, but then turned to Charlotte. They were right, there was no plan. "Non of us have any long range weapons. We couldn't effectively hit the Abyssals from here." He said.

Charlotte smirked as well under her balaclava, and pointed back to the women behind her. "The only one who does is Wisconsin."

"Our rifles can't even punch a hole in the Princesses armor." Yankee added.

"Wisconsin will have to then. She's the only one with the ability." Pac said, looking out one of the windows, checking their surroundings.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Even if we only temporarily disable her, the Air force can come in and knock her out for good." All the Marines nodded at this. "She's our main target, our drones can deal with the enemy fighters, the Wo class send. But not the Princesses anti-air defensives."

"So what's the plan?" Yankee asked.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and began. "We have to cover Wisconsin until she can successfully take out the Princess." She paused, and looked up at the Battleship. Wisconsin looked back down at her with her soft eyes. "Can you do it?" Charlotte asked.

Wisconsin nodded. "Yes. I won't fail. I'll show them the true might of America!"

"You sure our Exo's can even run on the water?" One of the Marines brought up.

Pac also took notice to this. It was true that their Exos were in fact just the prototype versions, of the ones given to the Special Forces. Pac looked at her with a concerned expression. "Yeah the ones we got were prototypes, so we could aide you on the mission. Not like yours which are fully developed."

Charlotte smirked, and began to walk out of the door. "We won't know until we try."

The Marines all laughed at this. "Crazy ass Delta." One of the Marines said, with a small smile and a chuckle.

They all followed Charlotte out, and approached the water slowly, as not to be noticed. "Just so you know, if we survive this I'm never going to let you volunteer us for assignments again." Yankee said, elbowing Pac in the side.

"Hey. It's not that bad." Pac said, smiling as they began to float on the water with their Exos. Charlotte was lucky, as the Marines began to float with her and Wisconsin.

She began too take the lead, and move to the Abyssals. "Diamond formation around Wisconsin!" She called out.

As soon as she barked the orders, they all fell defensively around her, moving towards the enemy slowly.

Charlotte began to pick up the pace, inching closer and closer to their targets. But as if they passed some invisible border, the Abyssals took notice. 15 of humanities finest versus 18 Abyssals.

All the Ta-class Battleships immediately began to open fire, and head towards the Marines. The Princess and the Wos kept their eyes on the sky.

"Battleships engaging!" One of the men shouted

"Open fire!" Charlotte and Pac commanded, as shell flew by their faces.

All the soldiers shot a wall of lead towards the Battleships, but only some of their bullets penetrated their armor. The Ta quickly retaliated by firing more rounds at them. Their was too much fire hitting them to keep up the diamond formation, and they quickly broke off. Luckily the Marines took cover behind the wreckage of flaming boats on the water, firing back when they could.

Charlotte stood with Pac, and Wisconsin while the rest of the Marines kept the Battleships at bay. Things were already not looking good. They hadn't even scratched the Princess yet.

A Marine quickly glided aside them, lightly smashing into the wreckage. "Incoming transmission sir!" He shouted handing Pac the phone.

"Source?" He asked, slightly shocked. Maybe it was the strike force. Maybe they had taken the base, and pushed to the lighthouse. Hope filled his eyes.

"Halsey field!" The man shouted back, just as an enemy shell ripped through the boat, and hit him in the shoulder. Luckily for him his shoulder armor caught most of him.

Pac tried to get to him, but Charlotte got to him first. "Just worry about the call." She said, beginning to get the Marine back on his feet.

He put the phone up to his ear, and called out. "Hello?"

Immediately he was met by a burst of transmissions, until after a moment a mans voice was heard. "This is air traffic control tower, Halsey field! What the hell are you guys doing?! That's an Abyssal Princess class! We can see you from the tower!" The very frantic voice of a man shouted through the phone.

"We're cutting a hole in their anti-air defensives! So you can take the city back! Please tell me you have aircraft ready?" Pac asked, with urgency in his voice.

Charlotte had helped the Marine up, and began to fire her rifle again looking back to Pac. She frowned slightly. Wisconsin came up behind her, and began to fire her guns, taking out one of the Ta-class. "Focus Charlotte." She said. The Delta quickly snapped out of it, and began to fire at the enemy.

"Of course, but you can't really expect to take out all those Abyssals with just 15 guys!" The air traffic control operator yelled back.

"Don't have too, just have to knock her out for a few minutes." Pac responded back looking over towards Halsey field. He could see gun fire and smoke all around it.

"Still, you can't do it alone. Give me a moment." The Operator said, cutting the connection.

Pac sighed, and looked over to the men. They were all fighting hard against the Abyssals. Some of them were already injuried, but none of them had gone down yet. He felt proud. They could do this.

"Alright men! Push forward!" He shouted, swinging around from behind the boat towards the Abyssals. Everyone else followed, still firing at the Battleships.

Charlotte was next to Yankee as they moved when she saw movement below the water next to him.

"On your left!" She shouted out, as they moved.

Seconds later a lone Ta-Class bursts out of the water, almost grabbing Yankee by the neck. Charlotte opened fire, as it flew through the air, ripping through its armor at such close range. As it feel into the water, a trail of blue blood followed it.

"T-Thanks." Yankee stammered out, moving towards the next cover they saw on the water.

"No problem." Charlotte nodded, moving up to the next wreckage with Pac and Wisconsin.

As Pac slide into cover, his ear piece began to flicker alive, as a voice boomed across it. "This is Admiral Striker, of the 3rd Fleet. I hear you need some assistance?" The voice asked.

Pac was shocked. He didn't think his assistance would be an Admiral.

"Sir-" Pac began but was immediately interrupted by the cover to their right exploding, sending some of the Marines flying. Wisconsin and Charlotte began to pelt the Abyssals with fire.

Admiral Striker, clearly hearing the explosion began to speak again. "Don't want to hear it son, right now your men are the only chance for us to retake San Diego, and push the goddamn Abyssals back into the deep Pacific. I'm standing on the bridge of the USS. Carl Vinson, watching the ocean burn. I want to end this, I'm going to end this. I'm sending you my closest Arleigh Burke-class destroyer to you." He said.

Pac was shocked, and suddenly over joyed. They were getting their support. They just might win this!

"A-Affirmative Sir." Pac stammered out.

"Godspeed Marine." The Admiral said, before cutting the comm channel.

Pac looked around to his Marines. Some were still fighting behind cover, while others helped up some of the Marines who were sent flying from the explosion, before they could sink into the ocean. They were all still fighting hard. None of their expression showed any sign of backing down, they were going to push the Abyssals back.

Pac narrowed his eyes, and looked at all of them. "We got reinforcements inbound Marines. Let's show the Navy we can hold our own until they arrive!" He shouted with Valor.

"Ooh-Rah!" They all shouted back, as Pac signalled for one more push. They were getting awfully close to the Princess now. She was certainly taking notice too them. Same could be said for the Wo classes.

"Push!" Pac shouted out. The Ta-Classes that were left were beginning to fall like paper.

The soldiers kept pushing. Pac was confident, he knew they could win. He finished firing his last round in his M4 and switched to his side arm.

"Last mag!" One of the Marines called out, others soon responded with similar replies. Pac had to wrap this up quick.

But just as they killed the last Ta-Class, the Air defense Princess disappeared from view. All the Wo classes began to get confused for a moment. The Marines were too.

But just as everything went quiet for a moment. The air defence Princes appeared on Charlottes left side. Smiling down at her.

"Kodiak on your left!" Yankee screamed out. All the Marines turned to the Princess, and froze in their tracks. Without warning she picked the Delta up by her neck, and giggled.

"I think I'll enjoy you!" The Princess said looking up at Kodiak with eyes filled with lust, and anger. Suddenly the fear returned to her, from when she was little. The fear of these things. She always had her big brother there to protect her, but now he wasn't. She was one her own. Alone.

But suddenly a powerful punch connected with the side of the Princess face. She dropped Charlotte into the water. Her boosters kicked into gear helping her back to standing on the surface. When she got the water out of her eyes the site before her amazed the Girl.

Wisconsin stood in front of Charlotte like a protective wall.

"You alright?" Wisconsin asked, looking back to her with a smile. Charlottes eyes widened. She swore she saw the image of her brother there for a second. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered out.

The Princess looked back at Wisconsin in rage. "How dare you wound me... I'll let you suffer the pain as well!" She shouted out, aiming her cannons at Wisconsin. The Iowa Class Battleship narrowed her eyes, and aimed hers.

"I'll kill all of-" The Princess began, but it was short lived as a shell struck her side, sending her flying away from them. She skidded across the water, smoking before coming to a halt. Everyones faces were filled with shock. Including Wisconsin's. She didn't fire that shot.

"The hell was that?" Charlotte asked, turning her head in the direction of the shot.

A lone Naval Ship moved through the water towards their position. From its size Charlotte could tell it was an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer. But from the way it looked, it was a newer version of the Ship. If it was a newer Ship then that meant-

"This is the USS. Wisconsin. We're on station ready to assist!" A surprisingly young feminine voice shouted out, as the Ship got closer.

"The Wisconsin?" Charlotte asked aloud in surprise. She didn't even know that they had made another Ship with the Wisconsin name.

The Ship came to a stop a ways away from them. All the Marines looked relieved, as the remaining Abyssals slowly began to back off, trying not be noticed. The Marines on Pac's orders began to surround the Wo classes.

But none of that mattered to Wisconsin who stared up at the Ship. So this was her new Image? Charlotte noticed this and smiled. "Like it?"

Wisconsin nodded, and looked up at the Ship.

"But hey there's something I should probably tell you about all new Ship constructed recently." Charlotte said. Wisconsin had been with the U.S. for quite sometime, but they didn't even let her or her others sisters know about this.

"Hey down there!" A voice shouted out from the bow of the Destroyer.

"Huh?" Wisconsin asked, looking up at the source of the voice, as well as Charlotte. A girl no older then 14 Stood ontop of the warship. She had chin length blonde hair, styled on a Bob. With brown eyes. The girl wore an outfit similar to Wisconsin's. She held a strange looking rifle in her hand.

The girl waved to them, and jumped off the front of the ship, surprising everyone. But as she landed, she floated ontop of the water. Everyone stared for a moment, as she moved to them. They all Understood now. She was a Ship Girl. A fairly young one at a that.

"Another Ship Girl?" Pac asked, looking at her. The girl gave them all a bright smile. Wisconsin kept staring at her with amazement. "Who are you?" The Iowa Class asked.

The girl turned to Wisconsin, as she did her eyes seemed to light up. "I'm-"

"ENOUGH!" The Air Defense Princess screamed out, rushing everyone. They all quickly scattered, as the Princess came in for an attack. "I will not be beaten by any of you!" She screamed out, firing her cannons.

Everyone evaded the attacks, and fired back at her. Wisconsin and the other Ship Girls shells that she fired from her rifle, pierced her armor. The Princess screamed out in agony.

A moment later Wisconsin, the other ship Girl, Charlotte, and Pac all surrounded the Princess. While Yankee, and the other Marines stood around the group of Wo class. The Wo's actually looked scarred. The Arleigh Burke-class destroyer sat at a distance, with their guns ready.

"You're surrounded surrender now!" Pac shouted out, aiming his rifle.

The Princess began to chuckle insanely. "Oh did you really it was that easy?" A moment later she threw what was left off her guns at the two Ship Girl's, and lunged towards Pac and Charlotte.

"Move!" Pac panicked, as the Princesses guns, smacked into both of the Ship Girls. Pac was able to move away but Charlotte wasn't fast enough, and the Princess grabbed her. "I'll claimed you as my prize! I'll take you with me!" She shouted out, ripping Charlottes helmet, goggles and balaclava off with her hand, scratching Charlottes forehead in the process. Wisconsin managed to catch Charlottes helmet, but it was all she could do. They were in a very dangerous situation. She didn't want to get Charlotte killed.

"Hehe. So weak." The Princess said with a smirk, as she suddenly dug her teeth into Charlottes neck. "Ahhhhh!" The Girl screamed out, in pain. "Mmmm! And you taste good too. You'll be my new pet." The Princess continued.

By now everyone had surrounded the Princess again. But this time they were much more cautious. The Abyssal had other plans though. She immediately dived under the water with Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" Wisconsin screamed out, trying to reach for her. But it was no use.

The Princess held Charlotte by her throat, as they went farther and farther down. Charlotte was terrified of her. The Princess was just like the one that killed her Mother. She felt paralyzed by her, as they went deeper. Charlotte knew this time no one would save her. No Wisconsin, No Marine, No Kurt…. Suddenly an image of her brother and Mother flashed across her mind. Charlotte began to feel something else. Anger. She would not be beaten by this thing, not again. She wouldn't die here! Not like this!

Charlotte used all her strength to grabbed one of the Abyssals arms. The Princess looked down with a smirk. "Finally being obedient?"

Charlotte wasn't having any of it. She grabbed her other arm, and used her feet. The Delta Force member pushed with all her might, against the Abyssals chest. A moment later the Princess let go, and Charlotte punched her straight in the face. Then headed back for the surface, with the Princess right behind her.

A moment later Charlotte resurfaced into from of the group. Everyone stared at her in shock. The Air defense Princess emerged too, grabbing Charlotte by the waist. The girl looked down at the Abyssal with anger, and punched her across the face. Charlotte continued this, and kept punching, as the Princesses grip became tighter. Charlotte looked back to back with fury in her eyes. "Pac! Give Haleys field the go ahead!" She screamed out.

The man quickly nodded, and got on the radio. Contacting the base. When he got a connection, he wasted no time for a response, and yelled into the phone. "The Abyssals air defenses are down! Give em all you got!"

After a moment a response came through the speaker. "Affirmative! Launching aircraft! Hell of a good job!" The Operator said with relief in his voice.

Pac turned his attention to Haley field. Hope filled his eyes, as he saw Fighter Jets taking off from the runways.

In the mean time Charlotte continued to retaliate until the Princess had enough. The Abyssals rammed her fist into Charlottes stomach, causing her to cough up blood. In turn the Delta smashed her forehead against the Princesses. This caused the Abyssal to drop Charlotte. Immediately after she dropped her, the Delta moved away, and Wisconsin narrowed her eyes. The other Ship Girl did as well. They both aimed their guns, and fired a barrage at the Princess.

Each shell hit with precision, striking her, and engulfing her in flames. Once the two Ship Girls stopped firing, Charlotte had moved back to them. She stood now a complete mess. Her uniform all ripped and bloody. Her entire left sleeve had been torn off by the Princess. Her hair had became undone, now falling to her chin. The forehead of her face was covered in blood. Wisconsin handed Charlotte her helmet, and she took it with a small smile, as the smoke around the Princess disappeared.

"W-Why don't you just die?" The Princesses voice, weakly splat out, as she layed on the ocean surface, blooded, and weak. Her entire left arm had been blown off from the bombardment.

Charlotte reached into her holster, and pulled out her five seven. She reloaded it, and pointed it at the Princess. "I will never fall until all of you are dead! For my country, for my Mother! She screamed narrowing her eyes.

The Princesses eyes widen. "Mother? What are you talking about your Mother-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as a black shadow suddenly appeared, and picked her up. The Princess looked up to see an Abyssal holding her. She had pure white skin, with long straight jet black hair. She wore only a black dress, and the Abyssal had two horns growing out of her forehead.

"Battleship Hime!?" The Air Defense Princess stammered out.

The Battleship looked down at her with a frown. She was hoping to get some fun in with these humans. But one of her Abyssals were in trouble. She needed to get them aid. "We're leaving." She commanded, as a massive Dyson rose from the water. Everyone backed away in fear from it, as the Battleship but the Air defence princess in it's mouth. She turned back towards all the humans with disgust, but as her eyes landed on Charlotte they softened slightly.

"Time to go." She said to her Dyson, turning from the group.

"Oh no you're not!" A voice shouted out from the distance, but it instantly got closer.

A moment later a blonde blur flew past Charlotte, and tried to punch the Battleship Princess. The Battleship was pushed back but was able to force the person away back to Charlotte and Wisconsin.

Iowa stood before the group, crossing her arms. She was bruised, and battered but still intact. Iowa narrowed her eyes in anger. She was clearly pissed. The Battleship Princess gave her the same look.

"Big sister!" Wisconsin shouted our with shock and excitement. New Jersey was approaching them from behind, with a few Marines. F-35s and F-22s were now flying over San Diego, taking back the city. Pushing the Abyssals out.

All while the two Titans of the Sea stared each other down.

* * *

Okinawa, Japan

August 22, 2024

United States Special Forces, Lieutenant Kurt Housley

Kurt layed in his bed, waiting. Ever since he received the call that his unit was being deployed into South Korea, with the Japanese Ship Girls, he was a bit antsy. He hadn't heard much news from home, only that a major Abyssal attack had struck the West Coast.

"God I hate waiting." He said to himself, touching his tablet, looking over some things.

The problem for him was that the 7th Fleet wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. So he had a full day of nothing to do. The Japanese Admiral, and him had already decided the Ship Girls he'd be taking into Seal team Saber.

"Now let's look over the list one more time." He said, bringing up the list.

Seal Team Saber:

Commanding officer: Lieutenant Commander Frank Iron

Operators:

Lieutenant Kurt Housley

Petty Officer third class Ray Clark

Petty Officer third class Patrick Daniel

Ship Girl supports:

Missouri

Additional Japanese Ship Girl integration:

Nagato

Tenryuu

Shigure

Kaga

Hibiki

Akatsuki

"Christ we have alot of new Girls. Pat's going to go nuts." He said to himself, yawning. Finally feeling the need to sleep, but as he yawned he felt slight movement on the other side of the bed. The Seal looked over to see Kaga curled up in a ball next to him. Sleeping peacefully. She had calmed down now, that Kurt was next to her.

"Sleep well." He said to her, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writers block, but now it's over! I'm back to writing. I really hope you liked this chapter. It was my longest chapter yet. Also with Charlotte I know it's incredibly hard to get into Delta Force, but I felt like this was a good place to put her in. I have my reasons, and I also know some will complain about the way she acted.

Author question: So what game is Pac from? *Snickers*


	5. The Coming Storm

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 5 for Angels Of Our Future! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We'll be getting back to Kurt, and Kaga this chapter.

Thank you for all the support on this story. It really means a lot. And please remember to review. It helps my motivation to get more chapters out a lot.

So now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection in anyway shape or form. I also do not own any of the Military equipment, or experimental technology that has already been created. I do own any original idea's, technology that I create, and OC characters.

* * *

Angel's Of Our Future Chapter Five: The Coming Storm

August 23, 2024

Okinawa, Japan

Seal Team Saber, US Navy

Lieutenant Kurt Housley

It has been two days since the Abyssals began their land invasion on the US. Kurt was worried. He hadn't heard much from back home. What he was most worried about was his little sister Charlotte. She was all he had left. The Seal didn't want to lose her too. When he heard that she was recruited into Delta Force, Kurt was overjoyed. She was following the family tradition. She would've made their mom proud. Charlotte was certainly fit for this role. But still he was worried, as every big brother should be for his little sister.

"Lieutenant?" A voice said from behind him. It instantly snapped him out of it, and he was brought back to the pier he was currently standing on. Kaga, Tenryuu, Nagato, Shigure, Hibiki, and Akatsuki all stood on either side of him. They were all waiting for the transport to arrive.

Today was the day they would join up with the US 7th fleet, and head to combat in the Korean peninsula. All the girls were a bit jittery. They couldn't wait to go out, and see the world. But they really wanted to fight the Abyssals.

"Huh?" Kurt finally asked, looking down. Hibiki was looking up at him with a concerned expression. All the other girls were talking amongst themselves.

"You were spacing out there." Hibiki said.

"Oh sorry. My bad. Just worried about back home." The Seal said, frowning for a moment. Thoughts of his home entering his mind again. Hibiki frowned as well.

"Do not worry American. If we could not handle you, then the Abyssals certainly can't." Nagato said with a chuckle walking over to him.

"I certainly hope. But things are a little different compared to 1945." He shot back, lifting his head up.

"How so?" Nagato asked, crossing her arms, "Your Navy wasn't that good during our war, but they still managed to beat us." By now all the girls had surrounded Kurt, wanting to hear it.

"Yeah. How has the US improved its Navy?" Shigure asked, standing close Nagato. Kaga was slightly frowning as well. She knew Kurt was a bit touchy on the subject now that his country was getting hit hard.

Kurt shifted in his boots, and began, "Well back before this War started the US had a fleet in every ocean. We had a global presence that struck fear in our enemies."

As Kurt finished the sentence, alot of the girls eyes widened. Kurt was confused for a moment, but then he remembered that this was how Kaga reacted. Kurt had to remember that he was telling this to Warships that hadn't fought or seen other countries in 79 years.

"A-A global presence?" Shigure gulped. Remembering how she was sunk by a simple US sub. Back then they were small, now their Submarines must be giants!

"But that all changed when the Abyssals arrived?" Tenryuu asked.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah. We were the first country hit. Took out our small base on Midway, and were ontop of Hawaii in hours. I still remember the day. I was only a kid. All my generation knows is war." The man also remember the Abyssal that killed his mother. Midway Hime was her name.

"The only reason we survived was because of our Navy. Our Government recalled all US troops, and assets around the world back to the country. When the Abyssals arrived on the west coast, they were met with the full force of the 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, and newly reactivated 1st Fleets. The 3rd, as well as the also newly reactivated 2nd, and 8th fleets guarded the east coast. It took a couple weeks, but we successfully drove the Abyssals off our coasts. All while the world burned." Kurt continued.

"What?" Nagato asked, slightly shocked.

"The US backed out of every country. Besides South Korea. The backlash from that was terrible. We're part of the reason the worlds like this now. Because we withdrew from everywhere." Kurt said, looking down. Kaga lightly rubbed his shoulder.

Nagato smirked, "Don't worry. We're backing you 100%. You can count on all of us here."

"Yeah. We'll drive the Abyssals out of our world in no time flat!" Tenryuu shouted out, taking her sword out. Kurt was surprised, these girls were acting more loyal to America then Japan. A small smile appeared across Kaga's face, replacing the frown.

But before anyone else could speak, the small comm link in Kurts ear glowed blue, "This is Eagle 122 requesting permission to land over?" A pilots voice came across his channel, as a Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk could be seen in the distance approaching the Pier.

"Copy Eagle. You're clear to land." Kurt said, tapping the comm. He turned to Kaga, "Looks like they're here." The Carrier nodded back, and grabbed her bag. The rest of the girls did the same.

Kurt had managed to bring the big create filled with his Exo out to the pier. Although it took Nagato to lift it. He began to check it, as footsteps were suddenly heard behind him.

"Wait a moment!" Houshou shouted out, running towards the group. Amagi and Zuikaku were also running beside her.

"Huh?" Kurt asked aloud, turning around to them. He knew the Admiral was suppose to brief the girls before they left, but he hadn't. Which was strange. When he saw Houshou he raised his eyebrow, even more confused.

"Oh Houshou? Where's Admiral Tansho?" Kurt asked, as the Carriers finally reached them.

The mother of all carriers huffed an puffed for a moment, before she began to speak, "The Admiral very much wanted to be here too see all of you off, but something very important came up, and he had to attend." Some of the girls frowned at this. They really wanted to Admiral to say goodbye. But Tenryuu simply sighed.

"I see." Kurt responded back crossing his arms. That was very unfair to the girls who were going out to combat for the first time.

"So." Houshou began, quickly bowed to Kurt. Zuikaku, and Amagi did the same. The Seal was surprised, same with the other girls, "I wish you best of luck on your mission. Please return to us safely." Houshou said, still bowing.

"Please take care of Kaga, Lieutenant." Zuikaku said. Amagi nodded to this, as both of them looked up at him.

The Seal knew how important Kaga was too the rest of the Carriers. How much she meant too them. Kurt smiled, and walked up to both of them, "I give you my word. I'll take care of her." Both of the Carriers smiled at him, and bowed once again. Thankful for his statement.

Houshou smiled softly, just as the Seahawk helicopter came to a landing on the large pier, "Then best of luck to you Lieutenant. Push the Abyssals back into the deep." She said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

They all nodded to her. Kurt smiled, "Heh. You got it." Just as he said this, the Helicopter doors slide open, and a Marine came running out towards them. Kurt looked at all of them, Let's go."

All the Girls quickly agreed and ran towards the Marine with Kurt. Except Kaga, who was lagging behind slightly. This was going to be her first time out of Japanese waters. She was a bit nervous. But the Carrier knew she had a job to complete. She would make her sister proud, and she would make Kurt proud. But she had a feeling he already was. Which brought a smile to her face. She didn't know why, but a smile always came to her when she thought about Kurt.

"Kaga?" Zuikaku's voice suddenly brought her out of her thoughts. Kaga frantically looked back to see Zuikaku and Amagi smiling at her. "Hope you tell Kurt soon." Amagi smiled.

A blush came to Kaga's face, "A-About?"

Zuikaku laughed, and slapped her on the shoulder,  
"About your true feelings for him." This only caused Kaga's face to turn as red as a Tomato. She was quiet for a second, before turning her head away, and whispering, "Baka's."

This brought a smile to both of their faces, as the Carrier began to walk off towards the rest of the girls. The other girls were to busy to notice her coming, as they were helping Kurt load his create into the chopper. Eventually Nagato had gotten fed up with them trying, and she lifted up the create, with Hibiki and Akatsuki on it. Those two were trying as well to pick it up.

Zuikaku and Amagi sighed, "They better be a couple, by the time they get back here." Zuikaku said, looking over to Amagi.

"Agreed." Houshou said, from behind the two.

Both carriers freaked out, and moved away quickly, "Ehh Houshou?!" Zuikaku screamed out.

Houshou simply smiled, "Those two are going to do something great together. I just know it." She said aloud, watching all of them load into the helicopter. Her eyes were wide with hope.

As everyone got strapped into the Helicopter Kurt looked around at all of them, "You all set?" He asked. All the Ship girls nodded in return, and Kurt signaled the pilot, "Good. Pilot we're ready to go!"

Both men in the cockpit of the helicopter nodded, and gave thumbs up, "Roger." One of them said as the Seahawk began to take off. All the girls prepared themselves. Kurt, and the one Marine with them found this slightly funny, and chuckled. Much to Akatsuki protests. Saying that you shouldn't laugh at a proper lady.

In no time flat the helicopter had cleared the naval base, and was already over the Pacific. Heading towards US forces.

They had only been in the air for about 15 minutes when the cabin was dead quiet. Both of the Akatsuki sisters were already getting and were latched onto Tenryuu. Nagato was looking out too the ocean. Shigure was having doing the same as Nagato. Kaga was sitting quietly by Kurt.

"So where's our destination again?" Tenryuu asked in rough English to the Marine who was sitting directly in front of her.

The Marine was shocked for a moment. He hadn't expected her to actually speak English.

"Uh. Well ma'am, we're meeting up with the 7th Fleet, in the East China Sea." The man responded back.

"How far away?" Tenryuu asked, crossing her arms.

"We're about 250 miles out from the Fleet. Should arrive there in an hour and a half." The Marine responded back to her, taking off his helmet. As the Man and Tenryuu had their conversation Kaga leaned on Kurt slightly. This brought a small smile to his face, especially since they'll be going into combat in a matter of days.

But soon after Kurts smile disappeared, and he looked over towards the Soldier, "I've been out of the loop for the past couple days. What's been happening?"

The Marine shifted in his boots. A lot certainly has happened. Shit hit the fan, then hell froze over, "Well we're now starting to drive the Abyssals out of San Diego, and back into the Pacific. From what I heard was that it was a bit touch and go there for a bit Sir."

"Hmm. Explain?" Kurt ordered, leaning forward, "We were in a real bad situation. The Abyssals had cut off all our air support by setting up anti-aircraft units in the middle of the bay area." The man responded.

This made some of the girls perk up, "Was the Air-Defense Hime with them?" Tenryuu asked.

"Couldn't tell you." The man shrugged.

The cruiser leaned back and sighed, "Damn. I've been meaning to give her some payback for last time."

"Last time?" Kurt asked, clearly intrigued. Nagato on the other hand simply sighed.

"Yeah. During one of our very few operations we ran into her. Took off my right arm. Been meaning to repay the favor." Tenryuu smirked, and out stretched her arm. Kurt could guess that, that was the arm she had lost.

Nagato who was sitting right beside her, sighed,  
"You were just being reckless and idiotic last time. You didn't listen to orders." The Battleship said with a prideful smirk.

Tenryuu's eyes widened, and she scowled at the battleship, "Ehhh?! What did you say you old hag!" She pointed her finger directly into Nagatos face.

"Old hag!? You're older then me!" The battleship quickly protested.

"Ah shut up!" Tenryuu shouted out, crossing her arms and pouting. She now refused to look at Nagato. Everyone started to laugh at their antics in the chopper. Even the pilots were slightly chuckling.

Once the laughter died down, the Marine began to speak again, "So as I was saying sir. A Special Forces group with the help of the Iowa sisters took out the Anti-aircraft units."

"Iowa sisters?" Shigure asked, the small flaps of hair on the side of her head, that resembled something of a dog bounced as well.

"Their our equivalent to the Yamato sisters. Except their are 4 of them." Nagato said looking over to the Destroyer.

"Wow." Shigure said, eyes widening by the thought of all the sisters. The US was certainly a force to be reckoned with. No wonder Japan lost the war.

"One of them is on our Squad as well." Kurt said, with a small smile, being reminded of Missouri. She was going to jump for joy when she saw Kurt again.

"Really? Who?" Shigure asked, looking over at him, and Kaga. The Aircraft Carrier had now fallen asleep, and was hugging his arm.

Kurt awkwardly smiled, thinking of the best way to describe the Iowa class battleship, "Missouri. She's an interesting girl. You have to get to know her first, for her to truly like you."

"Alright then." Shigure said with a smile full of confidence.

The group continued to talk quietly for the remainder of the ride. Both of the Akatsuki sisters slept on each side of Tenryuu, while Kaga slept on Kurts arm.

But after sometime the pilot began to speak through the speakers, "Eta to the Fleet in 2 minutes. We'll be closing in. Prepare for landing." As he spoke both of the Akatsuki sisters woke up.

"We want to see the Fleet!" They both exclaimed, and looked out of the windows. Akatsuki climbed over Tenryuu in the process, "Hey watch out!"

"Oh sorry Tenryuu-Sama." Akatsuki said, still climbing over her. Both of the sisters climbed over, and eagerly looked out. Kurt slightly smiled at the girls, as Kaga began to stir awake.

"There's the Fleet!" Akatsuki shouted, pointing out the window towards the massive number of ships moving across the water. Destroyers, Cruisers, and several other types of ships were seen the most. A few Aircraft carriers could be seen farther away, with Jets taking off from them. Prepping for war no doubt.

"Wowwwwww!" Akatsuki exclaimed, while Hibiki nodded in confirmation.

"So many ships!" Shigure said, going wide eyed. She was staring at the Destroyers specifically. They looked far superior to anything from her time.

"T-This is the US Navy?" Nagato stuttered out, trying to keep her jaw shut. She hadn't expected this much for her old enemy. There was no way she could beat them.

"That's correct. Most of them are destroyers. A little over 100 ships in total." The Marine beside the Akatsuki sisters boasted.

"That's a massive Fleet." Kaga said, finally awake. She looked out with wide eyes, like Shigure. Kurt was apart of this? Something so giant, and powerful.

"We'll be landing on the USS. Iwo Jima." One of the pilots shouted back to them, as the helicopter began to slow down, as it approached a ship.

All the girls perked up when they heard the words Iwo Jima, "Oh? Iwo Jima?" Shigure asked, looking over to the Navy Seal.

Kurt picked up his helmet, and put it back on, "She's a Wasp-class amphibious assault ship. Named after the famous battle." He explained. The Amphibious assault ships wasn't like most others. It didn't look like a destroyer, or one of the actual transport ships. It had a runway, but it was too short to run regular jets. Instead it held helicopters. Many called it a helicopter destroyer. Although it could hold the Navy and Marine V-TOL jets.

"Wow." Both of Akatsuki sisters exclaimed staring at the ship. Those girls were certainly amazed by alot of things here.

"I do feel kinda proud you would name a ship, after such a hard fought battle." Nagato said, with a slight smile.

"Coming in for landing." The Pilot announced, as the Helicopter hovered over the flight deck, beginning to land.

The lone Marine began to speak up, "There won't be alot of personnel on the ship. The Iwo Jima is mainly used for storage and supplies now. Compared to the new America class amphibious assault ships. This is ancient." He explained.

"America certainly has made a leap forward in ship advancement since 1945." Nagato said, nodding too the Marine. Kaga also agreed with her.

"Wow! What's that?" Akatsuki suddenly shouted out, pointing out towards the horizon.

Everyone looked in the direction too see a massive ship floating on the water. Aircraft were coming, and going from it. The Ship dwarfed all the other ships around he, "Oh that? That's the USS. Enterprise. Our latest Gerald R. Ford class aircraft carrier." The Marine said with a small smirk.

"That's an aircraft carrier!?" Shigure exclaimed. Clearly shocked.

"That's as big as a city." Tenryuu said, as the helicopter landed on the flight deck. After a couple seconds the rotors shut down, and the Marine opened the sliding door. All the girls began to get their bags ready. Well all the girls except Kaga. She just kept staring at the Carrier.

"Like the aircraft carrier?" Kurt asked, nudging her a little bit.

"Y-Yes. It's very impressive." She stuttered out. Kaga couldn't put it into words, but she was truly amazed by the carrier. It made her seem so small. A giant ship like that, for some reason gave the Japanese carrier hope. She couldn't explain it, but it was a similar feeling, Kaga had when she looked up at Kurt. Only for Kurt it was stronger.

"Well we better not keep the capitan waiting." Kurt said, bringing her out of her day dream. The Carrier now noticed that everyone besides herself and Kurt were already on the flight deck.

"Right." Kaga said grabbing her bag, and climbing out of the helicopter.

"Come on you two." Tenryuu teased. Both of the Akatsuki sisters giggled at this.

"Ready?" Kurt ask climbing out behind her.

She smiled slightly, "Mhm."

Kurt smiled, and turned back to begin to unload the large create, but instead he saw the Marine had already climbed back into the chopper, "I got it." He said, beginning to mess with the create.

"Oh. Alright then." Kurt replied, turning back to Kaga. Everyone in the group slightly sighed.

The group began to walk across the flight deck towards the tower. Both of the Akatsuki sisters looked around amazed by everything, while Tenryuu held both of their hands. Nagato walked pridefully across the flight deck with them. Shigure was talking with Tenryuu. Kaga walked close to Kurt, staring over at all the ships. Kurt looked around on the flight deck. Only a few V-280 Valors, and V-22 Ospreys sat on the deck. Some Marines could be seen walking about, with flight technicians. But for the most part the ship looked dead. The Marine wasn't lying. The Iwo Jima basically had a skeleton crew.

"Lieutenant Housley?" An older man asked, as he opened a door from the tower. Everyone stopped in pause for a moment. The old man seemed to come out of nowhere. He was clearly a high ranking officer. He had steel colored eyes, with a receding grey hairline. The man wore a US navy working uniform. But Kurt instantly knew who this was and he quickly saluted, "Sir!"

The man saluted back at the man, and began to speak, "Captain Garrison. Commanding Officer of the Iwo Jima. Please to meet you son. At ease." He commanded.

Kurt lowered the salute, but still stood at attention, "Understood sir."

Garrison smiled at the man, and extended his hand,  
"Welcome to the Iwo Jima, Lieutenant." Kurt shook his hand, and thanked him. At this moment all the girls were being quiet, and watching. Both of the Akatsuki sisters stood nervously behind Tenryuu, trying to hide. But Hibiki sneezed, which got the Captains attention. Garrison looked over, towards all the ship girls, "Ah. You all must me the Japanese ship girls."

All the girls remained quiet for a moment, before Nagato stepped forward, "That's correct sir. It's very nice to meet you." She said with a bow

Garrison bowed back to her, Nagato's eyes widen in surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually show a sign of politeness. Garrison began to speak again, "Well it's-"

But before he could finish two twin F-35s flew over the Iwo Jima at high speed. Soon after a B-52 Stratofortress followed.

Garrison looked up at them for a moment, before he turned back, "We best get everyone situated. We're deploying at 0500 tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Kurt said, as Garrison moved back towards the door he came out of, "Follow me." He said looking back.

The group all followed Garrison through the ship, while the lone Marine tried to get the incredibly heavy create off the helicopter, "Come on! What's in this? Rocks?!"

The group walked through the narrow corridors of the ship. The ship girls looked around, with curious eyes. Kurt found it slightly amusing.

Finally Garrison arrived at a closed off bulkhead that was towards the bottom of the ship, "These will be your quarters." Garrison said, as he opened the bulkhead.

What greeted them, surprised Kurt. He was expecting a bunk room that he'd be sharing with multiple other sailors. Instead what greeted him was a Stateroom, with 6 beds. But Kurt almost smacked himself on the head for not remembering. He was an officer in the Navy, so of course he'd get a stateroom. These rooms were alot more comfortable to sleep in then most. They even had another separate room for their uniforms, and supplies.

"Wow!" Akatsuki shouted out, admiring the room, Hibiki smiled behind her. Nagato still had the her arms crossed, while looking around. Shigure, and Tenryuu were remaining quiet, while Kaga stayed next to Kurt.

"I'll leave you all to unpack." Garrison said, turning around and heading back out through the bulkhead, "Lieutenant come up to the bridge with me." He added before walking out completely.

"Understood sir." Kurt said, saluting too him before.

After he was gone Kurt turned back too the girls who were all awaiting him, "Alright. All of you get settled in. I'll be back in a bit."

"Understood." Nagato said with a nod, and began to unpack her gear.

"See ya!" Akatsuki shouted out, still looking over the entire room. Shigure and Tenryuu nodded too him. He then turned to Kaga, who was standing right in front of him.

"I'll unpack your things while you're gone." She said, with a small smile.

"You don't have to do that Kaga." Kurt said taking off his pack, and setting it on a nearby chair.

"But I want to." Kaga said, frowning, "O-Oh. Uhh." She began, sounding disappointed.

Tenryuu came up behind Kurt, and began to push him out of the room, "Don't worry Kurt she'll do it. Now get going!" She shouted out, fully pushing him out of the door.

"Wahh!" He shouted, literally flying out of the room, as Tenryuu shut the door behind him. He rubbed his back, looking back at the door.

"Interesting girls you got there." Garrison said from behind him. Kurt immediately turned around and saluted the captain.

"Relax Lieutenant. Follow me." Garrison said, beginning to walk down the hallway.

"Understood sir." Kurt said, following him down the long hallways of the ship. The two walked in silence for awhile, nearing the tower. Once there Kurt stood at attention as Garrison walked over too a command table in one of the side rooms on the bridge.

"Your squad won't be arriving for sometime. A couple days in fact." Garrison said tapping on the table, as a holographic display appeared. It showed an image of the Iwo Jima, and various diagnostics on it.

"Days sir?" Kurt asked, shifting in his boots slightly.

Garrison looked up from the table, "Yes. They're on another operation. In the mean time you'll be going on a special operation with a squad from the 75th Ranger Regiment."

"To do what captain?" He asked, as Garrison touched the holographic display. Suddenly a geological map of North Korea appeared.

"Locate and capture Lieutenant." Garrison added, tapping on the area home to the norths capital city. Pyongyang.

"Of what sir?" He asked.

Garrison tapped the screen again, causing it too zoom in on the capital city, "An Abyssal."

Kurt's eyes widen, "Sir?"

"We have information that the North has captured an Abyssal hime." Garrison revealed.

"What?" Kurt asked, shock clearly heard in his voice.

"I know. I don't know how they managed something like that either." Garrison said, tapping more controls, updating larger ships on his status.

"Where's she being held?" He asked.

Garrison looked down for a moment. Kurt could sense he didn't want to tell him, "Pyongyang."

Kurt sighed. This just got a whole lot harder, "How do you propose we get in there without them nuking the peninsula?" He asked, knowing full well that the North would stoop down to that level.

"Other Seal teams have already disabled all nuclear sites in the north, with the aid of Chinese special forces." Garrison revealed.

Kurt was shocked again. The Chinese were still bogged down in a ground war with the Abyssals in Vietnam area, "The Chinese? I thought they were all busy with the Abyssals in southern China?"

"Well they managed too throw some support in." Garrison said, turning off the holographic screen. He looked up to Kurt gripping the table, "They've done their job. Now the rest is up too you. You'll be H.A.L.O. jumping in over Pyongyang."

"Will the Japanese ship girls be partaking in this op?" He asked.

"Command says only three. They can't wear their outfits either, supposed to be a stealth mission. They'll have to wear our gear. The rest will stay on the ship." Garrison said, walking up to him.

"Understood sir." He said with a nod.

"Now go get some rest Lieutenant. You deploy at 0500." Garrison said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes sir." He replied, looking over too the man. Both of them knew this would be an incredibly risky, and dangerous mission. But one that would certainly go down in the history books.

"Dismissed." Garrison said, walking back over too the table. Kurt nodded, and moved too the door. But just before he reached to door the captain called back to him, "And Lieutenant."

"Yes?" The Seal asked, turning around.

"There isn't an extraction plan if things go south." Garrison added, putting a grim expression on his face.

The Lieutenant nodded, "I understand sir. This isn't my first mission that doesn't exist." And with that he walked out of the door towards his room.

He walked through the corridors. A few Marines saluting him, and he saluted back.

After a couple minutes of walking, Kurt found himself on one of the Iwo Jima's side catwalks. He leaned against the railing, and looked out too the ocean. Two destroyers could be seen in the distance, with smaller objects moving next to them. Kurt had to guess that those were ship girls. Those destroyers were on parameter duty, guarding the fleet against surprise Abyssal attack.

Kurt looked farther behind the destroyer, to the setting sun on the horizon. He had always liked the sight of the sunset. It reminded him of the cook outs he had with his mother and sister when they were younger. When his family was whole. With his dad always being away on research trips, his mom usually cooked out in their backyard. She would occasionally invite her old squad over as well, which included his team leader Frank. They were always happy. Singing songs, and playing games together. It was the happiest time of his life.

But that all changed when the Abyssals arrived. His family was thrown apart, and burned. All he had left was his little sister, he didn't care about his father anymore. That man could burn in hell for all he cared. Leaving him and his sister all alone when their mother died. It mad him sick to his stomach.

"Hope you're watching out for me Mom. God knows I'll need it." He said too himself, walking away from the edge of the catwalk.

He walked back inside and went too his room where the girls were. Once he opened the door he saw that the area too store their equipment in was filled with his gear and the girls outfits. Only Tenryuu could be seen, working on her guns.

"Oh Kurt you're back." She said, looking up from her gear.

As she said this Hibiki and Akatsuki popped their heads out from the other room, "We finished unpacking." Akatsuki said with a smile. Hibiki nodded to him with a small smile as well.

"Thank you." Kurt said with a warming smile. They both laughed, and ran back into the other room. Kurt followed them into the room to meet the others.

Nagato was sitting on the very bottom bunk bed on the left. She was reading a small book not paying much attention too him. Shigure was surprisingly watching TV at a desk in the corner. She seemed amazed by it. Had they not had TVs at the Naval base? Both of the Akatsuki sisters, were on the very top bunk on the left. Giggling quietly. Now Kaga was laying on the very bottom bunk on the right side of the room. That was supposed to be Kurt's spot...She hugged a pillow and looked over at the TV.

The Seal walked in, and went over too his duffle bag. He sat down next too eat and began looking through it, causing a considerable amount of noise. Shigure, Nagato, and Kaga all looked over too him.

"Hello Lieutenant." Shigure said with a pleasant smile, Nagato nodded her head too him, and went back to reading the book. Kaga was the only one too get up, and walk over too him.

"How was the meeting?" She asked kneeling beside him.

He looked over too her with an exhausted expression, and stood up, "Typical briefing for shadow ops. I only get half the Intel."

He picked up the duffle bag, and turned towards the door. He was quite tired, and needed to get all of gear for the girls.

"Where are you going?" Kaga asked, stopping him.

Kurt looked back too her with a soft smile, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I figured it would be uncomfortable for all of you if we slept in the same room."

"Nonsense." Kaga said, gripping his shoulder tightly. She really wanted him too stay.

"Yeah Kurt. It's fine." Shigure said, looking back from the TV.

"Yeah!" Akatsuki said, as Hibiki cuddled up next too her.

"Alright fine." Kurt said, in an apologetic tone.

"Yay!" Akatsuki shouted, with glee.

Kurt set his duffle bag down, and walked over too the bunk Kaga had been on earlier. He sat down on it, as Kaga followed suite. He looked around and saw that Shigure, Hibiki, and Akatsuki were all in their pajamas. They really were just kids…and they had too fight in such a terrible war. They didn't deserve this, at all.

"So when will we deploy?" Nagato asked, looking over too him, snapping him out of his thoughts. This also caught the other girls attention. They all leaned in and listened.

Kurt popped his neck, and looked at all of them, "0500 tomorrow. But only three of you."

"Huh?" Shigure asked.

"We're going on a special mission." He said,

"Oh really?" Nagato asked, crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Locate and capture of an Abyssal hime." The Seal said, scratching the back of his head. All of the girls eyes widened at this, "How in the-" Nagato began.

Kurt already knowing what she was about to say butted in, "Yeah I know. I have no idea how they captured her either. But she's in a mountain base near Pyongyang. We'll be dropping in with a squad from the 75th Ranger Regiment."

"Dropping in?" A voice asked from the doorway. Everyone turned too see Tenryuu wiping off her hands with a rag.

"Yeah. We'll be H.A.L.O. jumping in too the area." He revealed too them.

"H.A.L.O. jump?" Kaga asked, beside him.

"High altitude low open. It ensures the transport isn't hit by anti-aircraft fire, and the jumpers have a minimal amount of flack hitting them." Kurt explained too her.

"Ah I see." She said, putting on a thinking pose.

"So who's going to go with you?" Shigure asked. Asking the question everyone was dying too know.

Kurt crossed his arms, "I've been thinking about that. I've decided on Nagato, Tenryuu, and Kaga."

"Awww." Akatsuki said, from the top bunk. Hibiki rolled over too her, and covered her in a blanket. She smiled, and cuddled closer too her sister.

"Sorry. But those three can work the best under combat like this, with no outfits." He revealed too them. He had wondered how the girls would react too not being able to use their outfits.

"What?" Nagato asked, tilting her head. Her face showed confusion, and slight worry. Was she scared of not being able too use her guns?

"Yeah. No outfits. You'll be wearing our gear. Which means I have to go see if the requisitions officer is still up." He sighed, getting up from the bed, and walking over too the doorway, "Want to come with?" He added, looking over too Kaga.

"Uh-huh." She said, nodding her head.

"Roger." Nagato said, getting up from the bed. Tenryuu also agreed with a nod too follow them. The other three girls kindly declined his offer. Most likely because they weren't going on the mission with them.

With a wave goodbye too Shigure, who said she'd watch the Akatsuki sisters, the group quickly began too move through the Iwo Jima. After a couple minutes of walking the group found themselves on one of the outdoor catwalks on the side of the ship. All the girls looked out too the now dark sea, and sky. All of them had a soft smile on their faces. All Ship Girls truly enjoyed the sea, it's where they felt their best at.

"This ship is truly impressive. But it can't compare anything too me." Nagato said, looking at the side of the Iwo Jima.

Tenryuu groaned, and looked over too Nagato, "Oh here we go again. Prideful Nagato."

The two quickly got into an argument and bickered behind Kaga and Kurt. Who were not paying much attention too them. Instead both of their eyes were glued on the sky. The sky was filled with nothing but stars, as far as the eye could see. It took both of their breaths away.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Kaga said, walking on the catwalk, eyes still on the sky.

"You got that right." Kurt added, as they neared bulkhead too head inside.

After some time the group eventually found themselves in the armory. The ship girls eyes widened at all the gear and weapons there were. But suddenly they all heard a clattered in the corner of the armory. They all looked too the source too see an older man bent over picking up some body armor.

After a couple seconds the older man turned around too see Kurt and the girls standing there. Hey quickly noticed Kurt's rank and walked up to him, "What can I help you with Lieutenant? I was just about to pack up shop."

Kurt pointed behind him too the three girls, "I need some gear, armor, and weapons for these girls here."

The man looked behind him too them, "Ah the Japanese ship girls. Hmm let's see. I'm sure we got something. Follow me."

They all followed the man into the armory. After some time they were all carrying combat uniforms boots, armor, and helmets. Kaga was slightly worried, as she looked down at the tight multicam combat shirt. She didn't know if her bust would be a problem. The same could be said for the other girls.

"They need weapons as well?" The older man asked, whom they all came to know as Hector.

"That's correct." Kurt said, nodding his head looking at the various weapons in the armory.

"Alright. Let's see." Hector said, walking beside him.

Kurt knew this wasn't going to be easy. These girls were not used too regular weapons. Too top it all off, each girl was a different ship class, so they would probably all use different weapons. He just sighed, and looked over too Hector. At least he was nice enough too keep the armory open for them. It was way past the time he was supposed too be asleep.

"Alright Tenryuu you're up first." Hector said, pointing to her with a smirk.

The light cruisers eyes lit up, "Yosh!" She exclaimed walking forward.

Hector walked into one of the back rooms, and began to look through some of the equipment, "What do you think would work best for you?" He called back to her.

She put on a thinking pose, "Well hmmm. I usually fight short to medium range."

On queue Hector tossed a gun out of the room, and Tenryuu, "Try that." He said from the back.

"What is it?" She asked. The light cruiser looked at the weapon in her hands. She had never see anything like it before. It looked small enough too be a pistol, but something told her that it has a bit more punch then the average sidearm.

"That's an MP7." Kurt said from behind her, with a smirk, "Perfect for personal defense and maneuverability."

"Put whatever you think is best on it. I'll cover it." Hector said, coming out of the back room with a larger gun in his hands. Kurt could already tell this type of gun would fit her perfectly. It was a type of light machine gun. He walked over too Nagato and held the gun out to her, "Nagato. Try this. It's an M249 light machine gun."

The battleship was a bit weary too take the rifle, but after a couple more seconds she took it. Once the gun was in her hand, she inspected it, and tested the hammer. After a couple more seconds she looked up at Hector, "It's nothing like my cannons but it'll do."

Kurt lightly smiled. At least she was being nicer now to Americans.

Hector nodded his head to her and went looked over to Kaga, "And finally the aircraft carrier."

Kurt crossed his arms, and looked over to her as well. Kaga was looking all around the armory, at the different types of weapons, and gear, "What do you think?" The Seal asked.

Hector smirked and walked into the back room again, "I've equipped a couple aircraft carriers before with weapons. Most of them like something like this." He said, coming out of the room with an incredibly large rifle in his hand. Kurt immediately knew this was a sniper rifle. But he had never seen a sniper rifle like this in his life.

"What in the world is that?" Kaga asked, looking at the rifle in Hectors hands. It was long and sleek. The heavy muzzle brake on its tip confirmed that this rifle packed a punch.

Hector smirked, and held the rifle in his hands, "I picked it up from a French buddy of mine a couple years ago. Never had any reason too give it too any normal person. The recoil on it is too much to handle for one person. Heck I've offered this too other ship girls before and they've denied it."

"Damn. What's it called?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms again. If other ship girls denied this rifle then it must pack a pretty big punch.

"This baby is called the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II." Hector announced too them with a confident smirk. Almost like he was proud too announce the rifles name.

"That's a fucking mouthful." Tenryuu said from behind them. Kurt looked back too see that she was messing with different attachments for her MP7.

"Designed too shoot through heavy armor and buildings." Hector added, handing Kaga the rifle. She easily held it in both hands.

"Ah so an anti-material rifle." Kurt said.

Hector nodded, "You're damn right. Only one in existence."

"But how does it compare to a Barret?" The Seal asked, as Kaga inspected the rifle. Kurt knew that the Barret .50 Cal sniper rifle was one the most powerful rifles they could obtain on the ship. Why was the Hecate II better? He didn't want Kaga to be put in any danger.

"This thing is heavier then one of those, but has far more range, and velocity. It also fires the same ammunition, but can hold more then the 50." Hector told them.

"50 BMG rounds right?" Kurt asked. Knowing that a weapon of this size absolutely had to fired a 50 BMG round. Anything else would make the rifle completely useless.

"That's correct." Hector said, with a nod.

The Seal thought for a moment, then looked over to Kaga, "What do you think?"

Kaga still held the rifle and frowned, "I have no idea how to fire this.…."

Kurt's eyes went wide, "What?" Surely she's shot some sort of rifle before. Hadn't she?!

"Yeah. I've shot some sidearms before but never something like this." She said, reminding herself of when she fired Kurt's pistol while on his back during their last battle with the Abyssals.

Nagato stepped up behind them, "Kaga and Akagi were strictly kept away from any type of rife by the orders of the Admiral.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked, looking back to her.

"No idea." Nagato said, shrugging her shoulders, as she turned around and walked back over to the table where her M249 was.

Kaga looked over too Kurt. Which caught his attention, "I'm willing to try Kurt."

"Ha! That's the spirit!" Hector shouted out, laughing.

"The question is here. Can I teach you too shoot a sniper rifle in one night." Kurt said, with a sigh. He's shot snipers before, but it took years too master. Hr didn't know how Kaga could master something like this in one night.

"Aircraft carriers are fast learners Lieutenant." Nagato said, walking back over with Tenryuu. They both had various attachments on their weapons now.

"Can you two operate rifles fairly well?" Kurt asked, suddenly realizing that he might have to train all o them how to shoot in one night.

Nagato nodded, "Yes. I have trained with them before."

"Same. I've shot alot before. We're more then qualified Kurt." Tenryuu added, slightly boasting.

"Alright then. Head back too your rooms and get into those uniforms. Get as much sleep as possibly as well. You'll need it for tomorrow." He told the two.

"Roger." They both said in unison, and walked out of the armory.

"Where are we going?" Kaga asked, slightly worried.

"Too see Garrison." He said, turning to Hector, "Thank you Hector."

"No problem. Just tell me how the rifle worked out when you get back." He smirked, walking into the back room with a wave.

"Heh. Will do." Kurt said, with a small smile. He really appreciated Hectors kindness. It was something many people didn't have now a days.

After another moment he turned to the door, and walked out, with Kaga hot on his heels.

15 minutes later

After a small discussion with Garrison; Kaga and Kurt stood on the deserted flight deck of the Iwo Jima. No Jets would land tonight so they wouldn't be disturbed. Kaga held the Hecate with two hands, as Kurt stood with her on the edge of the very flight deck.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Kaga asked, slightly stuttering looking down over the edge. Garrison has told the two they would be clear to shoot as long as they shot off the port side. Since the Iwo sat on the very edge of the fleet, shooting off the port side wouldn't be an issue. Since there wasn't any ships in that direction.

"Positive." Kurt said laying on his belly. Kaga did the same. Laying the Hecate down. Since there wasn't anything to break the wind out on the sea it was incredibly cold out on the flight deck. Because of this Kaga cuddled up next him.

"Remember what I told you on the way down here. Just relax." He told her, wrapping his arm around her as she gripped the sniper.

"A-Alright." She said, stuttering from his touch. She put her finger on the trigger and held her breath. A second later she fired.

* * *

August 24, 2024

0200 hours

Kurt was instantly awoken by alarms going off in his room. Bright lights flashed in the darkness of the room, and all the girls began to awake.

"All hands too your stations! This is not a drill!" A voice shouted through the ships intercom.

"H-Huh?" Akatsuki asked, sleepily. Hibiki who had also awoken, was looking around quietly.

Suddenly the bulkhead slammed open and Garrison walked in, "Lieutenant come on let's move! Get your girls!"

"What's going on sir?" Kurt asked, standing at attention.

"I'll tell you on the flight deck. Get your ass in gear!" He shouted walking out of the room.

"Yes sir!" Kurt said with a salute.

"What's happening?" Kaga asked, looking at him from one of the bunk.

"No idea." He replied back, beginning to slide his armored vest on.

"An attack?" Tenryuu asked, jumping off her bunk.

"I sure hope not." Nagato said, sliding off her bunk, and walking over to Tenryuu.

"Kurt?" Kaga asked, walking up to him. The Seal had just finished putting all his gear on, as she approached him.

"Get your gear Tenryuu, Nagato, and Kaga. We have to move." He responded, grabbing his M27. Everyone nodded, and got ready.

Out on the flight deck Kurt walked up to a waiting Garrison. Kaga, Nagato, and Tenryuu followed close behind. Everyone had all their gear on. Although the girls were a bit uncomfortable around their chest area with their combat shirt and vest.

"The hell's going on sir?" Kurt asked stopping infront of him. Garrison looked over to the man with a frown, "Orbital station Poseidon just notified us that a massive force of Abyssals are moving towards the North Koreans eastern shore."

"Sir?" Kurt asked, baffled. This was certainly not expected. The North must be in complete disarray now.

"They're going too try, to take the North, and get the Hime back. You'll be deploying immediately." Garrison ordered just as a Valor landed on the Iwo Jima's flight deck.

"Understood Captain." Kurt said with a salute, and he turned to the helicopter. He then turned his head back to the girls and narrowed his eyes, "Let's go! Let's go!"

They all complied and ran towards the chopper. Kurt was about to run as well, but Garrison stopped him, "Good luck Lieutenant."

"Same to you sir." Kurt said, saluting one more time. Garrison saluted back with a grin, and the Seal ran towards the Valor.

He sprinted over to an awaiting soldier. He looked roughed up and his uniform was ripped in various places, "You the Seal?" He asked in a rough voice.

Kurt nodded to him. The man nodded back, "Alright let's go."

* * *

And done with chapter 5! I know this is the shortest chapter yet, but I feel that this is a good area to end it in. I do hope you truly enjoyed it.

If you have any questions on the story so far, do not hesitate to ask.

Author question: What do you think of the current state of the world in this story? And what anime did Kaga's sniper come from?


	6. The Hermit Kingdom

**Hello all! Welcome to the long awaited chapter 6 of Angels Of Our Future. I'm sorry for being silent for so long, I was hard at work on this chapter. So I apologize to anyone who may have contacted me and had no received a response. But other then that, I really don't have anything else to talk about.**

 **So now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection in anyway shape or form. I also do not own any of the Military equipment, or experimental technology that has already been created. I do own any original idea's, technology that I create, and OC characters**.

* * *

Angel's Of Our Future Chapter 6: The Hermit Kingdom

August 24, 2024

Over the Yellow sea, International waters

Seal Team Saber, US Navy

Lieutenant Kurt Housley

Everything had gone according to plan, aside from the Abyssals attacking the North early. Kurt's squad had successfully made it too the Jeju international airport, which had been repurposed as an F.O.B. for the United States to retake South Korea. They had boarded their transport plane and were currently flying over the Yellow sea towards Pyongyang.

"Why do we have to be so high in the air?" Nagato asked shaking slightly in her seat, as the plane bounced slightly from some turbulence. Tenryuu who was seated right next began to chuckle, "Don't like flying Nagato?"

"Not this high." Nagato said still shaking, as soldier moved around the plane not caring about the turbulence. Nagato looked at them as if they were insane. How could they not worry their plane wouldn't go down?

Tenryuu began to laugh, slapping Nagato's back, "Haha. Looks like the big seven isn't so big after all." As she said this, Nagato stopped shaking and slowly turned to Tenryuu, "Your jokes get more annoying each day. I should recommend you for dismantling to the Admiral when we return." Nagato sighed and shook her head, Kurt who was sitting next to Tenryuu with a sleeping Kaga leaning against him smiled slightly.

"Eh!? Take that back!" The light cruiser shouted standing up with an annoyed expression. A moment later Nagato began to argue with Tenryuu. This caught some of the Rangers attentions, they all laughed at the ship girls antics.

As the girls continued to laugh a younger Ranger approached the ground and sat down across from them. There were four rows seats in total on the plane, making it easier to transport troops. Kurt's square was located towards the back right hand of the plane so no one bothered them much. So the Seal was a bit surprised to see the young Ranger sit next to them. The boy couldn't have been anymore then 19 or 20, he was of Caucasian descent with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Not very tall by American standards, Kurt would say he was about 5'7.

The young man didn't say anything and looked quite nervous around the ship girls. So after another moment of awkward silence Kurt decided to speak up, "So what's a squad of Rangers doing here?"

The young man almost jumped at his comment but then quickly collected himself and began to speak to the Seal, "Oh. Well sir in all honesty we were in route back to the states to assist with repealing abyssals forces from the West Coast. They kinda just picked us because it was the most convenient." He shrugged holding his Ops-core helmet in his hands.

Before anyone could say anything else two more Rangers walked by, "Man what I wouldn't give for some leave." One of them said, the other quickly nodded back to this and they walked back to the front of the plane where most of the Rangers were at.

Kurt quickly turned back to the Ranger with a raised eyebrow, "How long have you been fighting?" It was rare to hear a Special Forces unit ask for some leave especially in a time of war. They must've been gone for sometime.

"Our unit was deployed last year to the Mongolian desert. Then we were kinda moved around all over Asia to assist the Chinese. If we weren't picked for this mission, then it would've been the first time we had gotten to go home in over a year." He explained, shrugging again.

"I see." Kurt said, getting into a thinking pose. 'War is hell' He thought to himself, looking over back over to the young man. Kurt knew where he was coming from he had been deployed for a good year and a half. He desperately needed a little bit of leave, but like everything positive, that would have to wait.

"Don't worry soldier. You'll see home again." Nagato suddenly said out of nowhere. Kurt looked over to the battleship to see that she was inventively listening to their conversation. Tenryuu who had been arguing with her, was cleaning her sword so now she paid no mind to the battleship.

"Uhh. Thanks….you are?" The Ranger asked, slightly cautious. He didn't know this women. He didn't even know she was a ship girl.

Nagato stood up straighter and began to introduce herself, "I'm Nagato. First ship in the Nagato-class. It's very nice to meet you." She announced doing a slight bow. The Rangers eyes seemed too shine for a moment as Nagato announced her name, "Ah you're one of the Japanese ship girls I've heard so much about?" He asked.

"That is correct. Your name?" She asked, staring at him with a curious yet serious expression, "Ah I'm sorry. I'm Corporal Renton Ybarra United States Army Rangers. It's a pleasure to meet you Nagato."

Nagato nodded to him and he began to speak up again, "Um. You'll have to forgive me but I'm quite the history buff in my squad. Is it true that you were in fact named after one of the old Japanese provinces?"

Nagato clearly surprised by this slowly nodded. No one had ever asked that before, "Uh yes that's correct." She answered, slight shock clearly still in her voice.

"Your name means long gate right?" Renton asked, shocking Nagato again. No one had ever shown this much interest or knowledge about her in her life, "Uh-huh!" She suddenly called out with a much happier expression, leaning forward listening more clearly to Renton asked questions about her.

Kurt watched the two converse. This was a sorta down time in his books. Suddenly he felt a slight shift on his side, "Mmm?" Kaga asked, lazily as her eyes fluttered open.

"Finally awake?" Kurt asked, looking down at her with a smile. Kaga quickly looked away with a blush but still leaning on Kurt. She had now noticed that she slept much easier around Kurt. So she liked to stay close to him. At least that was her own mental excuse,"W-Where are we?" Kaga asked, looking around quite drowsy.

"Aboard one of the C-17 globemasters we're almost too the drop-zone. We should get ready." Kurt said, rubbing her shoulder as she began to wake up. She had been sleeping for quite sometime, "A-Alright." She yawned rubbing her eyes and snuggling against him. The seal smiled slightly and looked back over to Nagato. She was still currently engaged in a conversation with Renton.

"I still think that you should've been the flagship instead of Yamato during the war." The young Ranger said to the battleship. Nagato's eyes were basically sparking now from all the praise she was getting from Renton, "It was a difficult decision, but the Admirals didn't always make the best decisions during the great Pacific war." She said with a sad smile.

As Nagato and Renton continued their chat, Kurt looked down at his phone and tried to gather some information as Kaga slept. Just as he began to do this another soldier sat across from him. The Seal looked up from his phone to the man, wondering who he was. The man in question extended his hand out, Kurt without question shook it and scanned the man's uniform. A few moments later it was clear who this man was by the Sergeant insignia on him, this Ranger was the squad leader for all the others.

Since he was the senior officer, Kurt decided to speak first, "I don't think we had the opportunity to formally meet yet. Lieutenant Kurt Housley. Happy to serve with you."

A stern expression remained on the man's face. Kurt guessed he couldn't have been any older then 26 or 27. He had short brown hair, with equally brown eyes. A layer of dirt and dried blood covered his face, clearly showing that he had been in combat for sometime, "Feeling is mutual Lieutenant. I'm Sergeant Sean Brooks." He said in a foreign accent. The Seal was slightly surprised by this, not what he was expecting. It sounded either British or Irish, he couldn't decide.

"Your accent?" Kurt asked. Brooks smirked, "I'm Irish sir." He responded, the Seal gave him a nod back and the two began to converse.

Up front in the cockpit of the C-17 the many members of the flight crew were hard at working manning the plane. Suddenly an alarm sounded at the planes radar station, and the officer turned to the rest of the crew, "Sir new contacts on radar!"

"What is it!" One of the pilots shouted.

"Dimensions show that it's abyssal fighters!" The officer shouted, looking back at the radar, "I count two!"

"Dammit evasive maneuvers! Contact the drone network!" Another officer shouted. Everyone immediately got to work on this, "Shit they've opened fire!" The radar officer yelled out.

Back below in the cargo bay Brooks had finished speaking with Kurt and began to prep his Rangers for the drop. They all began to put their oxygen masks on as Brooks began to address them for the mission, "Alright men ready up we're-" They were instantly interrupted by a volley of bullets shooting through the cargo bay. One of the men who hadn't been wearing his body armor was hit directly in the chest by one of the rounds. It went clear through and a moment later he fell over dead.

"Get down!" Renton shouted out. Everyone instantly dropped to the floor, "What the hell was that!" One of the men asked, covering his head. Kaga immediately layed on top of Kurt to cover him as well,

"We got abyssal fighters on our tail!" Tenryuu shouted out still standing. Most of theabyssals fire would just bounce off of her if any even hit her.

"Incoming!" The pilots shouted through the speakers. Everyone brassed again for another round of Abyssal fire. But just as the officer finished speaking an explosion rocked the C-17 and bullets range through the cargo bay again. Suddenly out of no where Nagato layed on top of Renton and blocked another volley of bullets. If Nagato hadn't been there Renton would've been hurting.

"You okay?" Nagato asked looking down at the young Ranger, "Yeah. Thank you." He replied looking up at her with a slight blush.

"Lieutenant! If we're going to drop we have to do it now!" Brooks shouted out from the far side of the plane as more bullets shot through. Kurt had to think for a moment. If he opened that back ramp then everyone would be more exposed to the enemy, but if he didn't then this whole operation would've been for nothing. Making a split second decision the seal decided, "Dammit. Alright I'll open the ramp!"

"Are you kidding me! That's suicide!" Renton shouted out from under Nagato. Kurt payed him no attention and got up from under Kaga. She was unwilling at first, but then let him get up knowing how dire the situation was, but she did follow him close behind. As more bullets rocked the C-17 Kurt stumbled to the button that opened up the back of the plane. Kaga was covering him the entire time from stray fire. Once he reached it he looked back to his girls, "Nagato as soon as I open the doors I want you to open fire!" He shouted, bullets flying past his face.

"Roger!" She nodded, getting up from the floor and readying her M249. A moment she ran to the back of the plane and aimed her rifle. Kurt pressed the button and the back flew down. His eyes were instantly blinded by the morning sun, but as they adjusted he was met by two abyssal hellcat fighters following the plane close behind. Nagato narrowed her eyes and opened fire. Bullets flew from her gun and caught one of the fighters by surprise. Her bullets ripped through it's armor and it was soon spinning out of control towards the ground miles below. The other fighter immediately got out of the way and began to circle back, "One down." Nagato shouted to Kurt.

"Lieutenant we have to go now!" Brooks shouted out. Kurt looked for the second fighter for a moment but then decided it was now or never, "Fine, everyone go! Drop!" He ordered. All the surviving rangers immediately began to sprint to the end of the C-17, "Nagato cover them!" The seal shouted, as the second fighter returned and began to fire.

Nagato again opened fire with her M249 trying to take down the enemy. But this fighter was smarter it moved all around dodging her fire, then finally she landed one of her shots. It only skimmed the fighter, but it did make it move away again.

"Tenryuu! Kaga! Go!" Kurt shouted out, seeing that all the Ranger were out of the plane now. Nagato continued to scanned the sky for the fighter. Tenryuu was ready to jump, but Kaga remained next to Kurt with a fearful expression. He already knew what she was thinking she didn't want to leave him here, "I'll be right behind you." He said gripping her shoulder before giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded, just before Tenryuu rushed up to her and grabbed her hand, "Come on princess!" She yelled jumping off of the plane with her.

Now it was only himself and Nagato left on the plane. He was about to order her to jump but then out of nowhere the fighter rushed back into the picture. It opened fire with its rockets without pause. Nagato opened fire at the same time and nailed the fighter, sending it flying out of control towards the earth like the other one, but she also got caught in one of the explosions from the rockets. She slipped off the edge of the C-17, "Shittttt!" The battleship screamed out.

"Nagato!" Kurt shouted looking over to edge of the C-17 watching her fall. He knew he'd survive the fall. Ship girls really weren't effected from falling great heights. But still he was worried, and about to jump after her until a stream of bullets interrupted him. The Seal looked out in the direction of the fire only to see 4 more abyssal fighters chasing after the C-17. He cursed under his breath and pulled out his M27. He about open fire until the speakers came on again, "Lieutenant go! We'll handle the fighters we have drone fighters on the way." One of the crew members shouted out.

Just as he said this a dozen sentinel warfighter drones could be seen flying down from above, and begin to open fire tearing the abyssals apart, "Copy." He said into his comms before getting ready to jump.

"Good luck." The crew member said through the speaker, as Kurt began to sprint towards the edge of the plane, "Same to you." He said, before jumping off the C-17 and falling through the sky towards the rest of his team.

This chain of events had only happened in a few seconds, so Kurt wasn't that far away from his team, but he did see something below that was unsettling. The fighter Nagato had shot right before she fell had gained control of itself and was barreling towards Kaga. It was smoking and clearly aiming for a kamikaze attack on her.

Kurt quickly folded his arms in close to his body so he could close the distance between him and the enemy fighters, "Kaga! Above you!"

"Huh?" She asked, turning her head, hearing his voice through her comms.

As he flew past Nagato and then Tenryuu, Kurt activated the boosters on his exo to gain even more speed. Even though they weren't really built for this purpose. Realizing what was closing in on her Kaga quickly took out her sidearm and began to open fire, she couldn't reach for her sniper because it was strapped onto her back. Only some of her Five seven bullets penetrated its armor, but still it kept coming for her. She braced for the explosion that would surely send her spinning out of control.

But just as the Fighter was about to hit her, Kurt smashed right into it. Both the seal and the Abyssal were sent tumbling down faster towards to earth. Kaga watched with shock as Kurt did this. What in the world was he thinking!

The seal spiraled out of control still latching onto the enemy fighter. He was trying to keep conscious, but suddenly the fighter began to shake in his arm trying to self destruct. Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to push himself away, "D-Dammit!" The seal stuttered out.

"Lieutenant get away from it! You won't be able to slow down in time to make a safe landing!" Renton's voice yelled out over the comms, "I-I'm…..trying!" He said, as blackness began to encroach on his eyes. He started to lose consciousness but still pried away from the Abyssal.

"Kurt!" Kaga screamed out from above watching him wrestle mid air with the abyssal as it began to shake violently. The ground below them was getting closer and closer. She had to do something otherwise the seal wouldn't make it out alive.

Kurt still wrestles with the abyssal trying to stay awake. Finally he gained some ground, he power up his boosters to get away, but the Abyssal had something else in mind. It used it's hidden mouth to bit down hard on Kurt's right arm, "AHH!" He screamed out in pain, as its mouth tried to tear through his flesh, "Lieutenant!" Renton shouted out. Everyone watched them wrestle in the air, as they deployed their parachutes, Tenryuu desperately grabbed onto Nagato, insuring that she wouldn't smash into the ground. She deployed her parachute and watched as Kaga increased her speed, falling faster towards Kurt.

Kurt couldn't escape its death grip, he tried and tried but the Abyssal still squeezed down on his arms. "Let go dammit!" He shouted, smashing his free arm against the top of the fighter. The seal wouldn't give up. He couldn't!

"Ahhhhhh!" Kaga's voice suddenly rang out as she smashed into the abyssals from above. This caused it to let go of Kurt's arm and fling out of control. Crashing and exploding into the trees below. Kaga then grabbed Kurt and wrapped her arms around him, "K-Kaga?" He stammered out in her grasp, as she deployed her parachute. This would only slow them down a little bit as they approach the ground.

"You idiot." She said aloud, tearing up, as they both crashed into a small lake below.

* * *

August 24, 2024

Above Korean Peninsula, High Earth Orbit

Orbital Fortress Poseidon, USAF

Miles above the surface of the earth Orbital fortress Poseidon sat observing the entire entire Korean peninsula. Thousands of explosions could be seen going off all over the two nations from the windows of the station.

Dozens of air force officers could be seen floating through a decent size room in the fortress manning small stations in the corners, they managed data and observed the battlefield with high resolution cameras.

"Adjusting lenses." One of the officers said, who was manning the cameras. He watched the battle rage all over the countries, smoke was already spreading over the sky.

"Copy." The lead camera operator said, moving his camera too certain points on the battlefield. Sudden a screen to his right lit up, and a message from the navy popped up. He read the message and sighed slightly, "Uh Two-Zero US Navy is asking for another full picture over the peninsula? Wanting to know if the situation has changed from earlier. Think we can give it to them?"

The Air Force officer waited a moment for the feedback to come in, "Affirmative. We'll have a full view for another 20 minutes." Two-Zero echoed from the comm.

"I don't know we have to engage in more satellite repairs later." Another suddenly interrupted, "Those lenses already need to be repaired."

"They need that sitrep." The lead operator said, as a large explosion was seen through one of the lenses over Seoul. There was another uninterrupted moment of silence before the other operator responded, "Fine give it to them."

"Alright Two-Zero you know the drill. Just point and shoot." The lead operator ordered.

"Copy." Two-Zero announced, adjusting in his seat at his station. He manned his controls again and moved one of the lead cameras on the fortress out to the Sea of Japan. The man scanned for a bit, searching for any possible abnormalities.

"See anything?" Lead asked, looking over to Two-Zero's station from across the room, "Nothing but blue lead. Any place specific? Island? Shipping lane?" He asked, looking over to the lead operator as well.

"One moment." Lead said, turning back to his console and tapping the screen quickly. Two-Zero knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him at that moment, he simply turned back to his console, shaking his head.

But as he did this, he noticed a large number of black dots appear on the ocean. His eyes widen, as he quickly gripped the camera controls, "Wait. I think I got something!" He shouted.

"What is it Two-Zero?" Lead asked, getting out of his seat and floating over to him.

"It looks like a large enemy attack force coming in from the….." He stopped, as he tracked their location to its source. He blinked and slapped the console lightly. That couldn't be right.

"Where Two-Zero?" The lead asked, floating up to his station. The man looked back to him, and pointed to the screen, "The West Coast of Japan sir."

The lead raised his eyebrow and looked to the screen. Indeed Two-Zero was right. There were multiple groups of enemy contacts sailing from the coast of Japan, "The hell?" He asked himself, before realizing that the lead abyssals would be on the 7th fleet in a matter of seconds, he turned to the station next to Two-Zero, "They're going to be on top of our guys. Just out of their radar range. Alert them now!" He order.

The older women their nodded her head and tapped the console, "Copy." She announced, and began to relay the information to the 7th fleet.

The lead operator gripped Two-Zero's chair, as he stared at the abyssals forces. Why the hell were they coming from Japan?

 **5 minutes earlier**

USS. Iwo Jima

"Over here! This way!" Shigure called out to an approaching civilian boat. Hibiki and Akatsuki flanked the boat on each side, as it neared the back of the Iwo Jima. The remaining ship girls had been assigned to helping civilian board the Iwo Jima. They had been at this for a few hours, but only a few boats had came into the Iwo Jima. Shigure frowned. Hopefully other ships assigned to civilian rescue had more luck.

"Come along this way please." Akatsuki said in rough Korean, as they neared the entrance to the well deck. A second later the ship was docked inside the Iwo Jima. Shigure sighed with relief as the civilians were safe. The Akatsuki sisters sailed up next to her in the well deck. They sighed as well.

"We'll take em from here." A Marine said, walking along side the rail of the well deck. Shigure gave him a salute, and he quickly returned it, "Thanks for the help." He added.

"Oh. Don't mention it." Shigure said, slightly surprised, she hadn't expected to get a thanks for assistance. It was her duty to do this. Back at the naval base she would never be thanked by the admiral for this.

"Been a lot easier with your help." The Marine added, leaning against the railing as other soldiers helped the civilians onto the deck. Shigure was about to say something back to him, but was immediately interrupted by multiple alarms all over the deck. "What's going on?" Akatsuki asked, looking around rapidly.

"All hands attention! Large enemy force approaching from the North East! Everyone who isn't already at your battle stations get your asses in gear! Move!" Garrison's voice boomed across the ships intercom. Immediately all the Marines gathered around the one leaning on the rail.

"We still have civilians coming in." Hibiki said, looking out towards the sea, seeing more boats approach the Iwo Jima. Both of the Akatsuki sisters readied their guns, as Shigure sailed up next to the railing and listened to the Marines.

"Marines! Our orders still stand! Get as many civilians into the ship as possible." He shouted out, pointing out to sea, We can not let those abyssal bastards take our people! Move now!" He ordered. Shigure realized suddenly that the Marine said "our people". She also realized that he must not see them as Korean but as humanity as a whole. This made her smile slightly. Things would never go like that back at the naval base.

Shigure moved closer to the Marine to get his attention, "We'll hold the abyssals off outside diverting them away from the civilians." She informed him. The Marine looked down at her and nodded, "Copy. Be careful." She nodded back at him, and was about to leave but he stopped her. The Marine extended his hand, and Shigure shook it, "Sir." She saluted before heading back out to sea with the the sisters.

Once they were outside, Shigure quickly contacted the Captain, "Captain Garrison come in?"

"This is Garrison." The Captains voice came through her comms.

"Shigure here. Me and the Akatsuki sisters will hold off the approaching Abyssal forces while our forces evac the remaining civilians." She informed him, as she looked up to the flight deck only to see multiple Marines, sitting up firing positions on the edge of the Iwo Jima's flight deck, "Understood. More air support will be aiding you. You'll have to hold until the bulk of our drone and fighter fleets arrive to drive them off." He added.

"Roger Captain." Shigure said, shifting on the water as her radar lit up with hundreds of targets.

"Air support inbound Shigure. Good luck." Garrison said before cutting of the comm link. On top of the Iwo Jima the Phalanx system began to spin up, also detecting Abyssal forces on radar.

"We're on our own?" Akatsuki asked, slightly nervous.

"We have minimal support." Shigure added, as Hibiki readied her guns, "Well it's time to show them how a real lady fights." Akatsuki added pushing some hair out of her eyes, as multiple abyssals approached the fleet. "Don't let them get an inch!" Shigure shouted out, as a AH-1Z Viper flew overhead. Giving them close air support. She smirked and aimed her guns. She would not fall here!

* * *

August 24, 2024

Outside Pyongyang, North Korea

Seal Team Saber, US Navy

Lieutenant Kurt Housley

"T-Thank you." Kurt said, as Kaga helped him to the shoreline. He looked around groggily, waiting for his eyes to come back into focus. Falling into the water at high speeds had its effects, luckily for him he didn't suffer any injuries, thanks to Kaga who was still had her arms wrapped around him.

Once his vision came back to him, he looked right into the carriers eyes. She was trying to keep up her usually monotone expression, but Kurt could tell that she was on the verge of losing it, "Kaga?" He asked, trying to get a response. But she didn't give one, she just kept staring, "Kaga are you-"

"Don't do that to me again!" She suddenly blurted out, hugging him tightly on the shoreline, "Kaga?" The Seal asked, slightly surprised. He was not prepared for this at all, "You scared me half to death." She sobbed into his shoulder, "Why would you do that!" She added, looking up to him, tears streaming from her face.

"It's my job to protect you." Kurt simply said, gripping her shoulder. She just shook her head and put it back into his shoulder, "No Kurt it's not…" Kaga said softly, trying to get as close to him as possible. Now basically sitting on his lap, she went to continue what she wanted to say, "Our job is to protect each other. You've saved me countless times. No matter what it is! From the enemy or myself." The carrier trailed off, she was sure he had feelings for her, and she for him. She just needed to find a way to help manifest it. Maybe this could be the way?

"Kaga…" He began.

She shook her head rapidly, "No. You did it without question, or thought. I need to protect you as well. I won't let you die!" She shouted, gripping both of his arms, "Please." She whispered, looking down.

Kurt didn't know how to act. Most of the time when he did these kind of things, people would compliment the Seal on a job well done, but Kaga she looked generally worried for him, the tears in her eyes confirmed it. She must've had feelings for him he thought. Why else would all this happen? Him holding her through her nightmares, being overly protective of her. He had done so much for her, could he be in love? The unspoken connection could be there between the two.

'It had to be love' He thought to himself and also thinking how bad of an idiot he was for not coming forward and realizing it sooner. He was mentally slapping himself across the face. The Seal needed to get a grip, he needed to sort things out with her now, "Hey." He began, cupping the crying carriers cheek. In turn she slowly looked up at him, tears still flooding her eyes, "You and I aren't going anything soon. I can promise you that. You or me will never be alone again." He said with a smirk, hugging her tightly, she started to tear up again, this time with joy, "I love you." He declared softly rubbing her back, still on the shoreline.

Her eyes instantly widened and she pulled her head up, "W-What?" Kaga stuttered out, wanting to confirm what she thought she heard. The carrier was visible shaking now, "I said I love you Kaga." He repeated with a sincere smile.

Without a second thought Kaga smashed her lips against his. It was the Seals turn now to be surprised. Kaga gripped his back and pulled him closer as they continued. Finally Kaga broke the kiss, and said shyly, "I love you too."

"Ahem?" A voice suddenly coughed from behind the two. Both instantly turned their heads too see both the ship girls and a few Rangers around them. Others Rangers were also there, but they were watching for enemy activity.

"Haha! Go Kurt, that was long overdue!" Tenryuu exclaimed with a cheer, as she held her sword in her hands. Nagato also stood next to her, holding her M249 and shaking her head with a small but pleasant smile, "Please have some intelligence American we're in a combat zone."

"Relax Nagato." Tenryuu said, slapping her back with a small laugh. Brooks and Renton also stood before them, smirking.

The Seals eyes widened at the sight of the Rangers, as he tried to explain the situation, "Uh Sergeant. I um." He trailed off, beginning to stand up with Kaga. He prayed to god that none of them heard some of those things, that was meant for Kaga's ears only. "Relax Lieutenant. It's perfectly fine." Brooks said, putting his hand up.

"We should probably move out." Nagato said, looking around at the surrounding area. But in reality she wanted to get out of this awkward situation, the battleship hated all the lovey dovey crap, "Agreed." Kurt said, with a rapid nod. Kaga did this as well, causing Tenryuu to chuckle slightly.

Brooks nodded to them, and he signaled for the squad to move out, once they were up and moving they carefully watched all around them.

"How far to the complex?" Renton asked, watching their six, as they moved unnoticed through the forest towards the edge of Pyongyang, "About a click north. We should run straight into it." Brooks responded taking the lead. After that the group continued to move in silence, but it was not likely that any enemies would be around. Most had already abandoned the cities and were moving to the sea or the border to escape the abyssals.

"With abyssals already this far into the country I take it the capital will most likely fall soon. Yeah, we should not be here when that happens." A Ranger said, looking around at the trees, cautiously looking for the Abyssals or enemy troops.

"I don't know with the Lieutenant here, I'm pretty sure we could take on an army." Another one added with a chuckle, "What about it Lieutenant, have anymore crazy stunts planned for today?" He asked, looking back at Kurt.

"I sure hope not. My ass still hurts." The Seal responded rubbing his butt, some of the other Rangers chuckled at this, and Kaga giggled as well. This brought a smile to the Seals face.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence, as the group moved through the woods, nearing the complex. Suddenly several loud screams were heard in the distance, catching everyone's attention, "I feel sorry for all the civilians here." One of the Rangers whispered, knowing he had to be almost dead silent, "I heard China and Russia are trying to evac who they can on the northern side." Renton said through his comm as they began to move again.

"Here's hoping." Brooks said, signaling the group to come to a halt, as they neared a hillside, "Nothing we can do for them now." Nagato added, coming to a stop. As soon as they came to a halt, Brooks signaled two of his men to go and scout ahead.

Once the two men had taken up position on the hill, they began to survey the area, "See anything?" Brooks whispered. One of the men turned back to him, "Complex sighted, and the rest of Pyongyang." He whispered, turning back.

"How's it look?" Brooks asked.

"There's a few armed guards on the outside of the entrance. Shouldn't be too difficult." The other replied, looking through the scope of his M4A1.

"And Pyongyang?" Brooks added, beginning to crawl up to them, as everyone else held their position waiting for the go ahead, "Burning sir. Some small pocket of fighting but other then that, the city is gone." The first Ranger said, just as Brooks crawled up to them to get a look for himself. Sure enough just as his men stated, Pyongyang the capital city of North of Korea was engulfed in flames. Buildings were crumpling to the ground, anti aircraft guns fired up in the sky trying to hit swarms of Abyssal fighters. It looked like hell on earth down there, but even so the guards, standing outside the complex didn't move an inch. Gotta love North Korean brainwashing.

"Damn the Abyssals work fast." The Ranger next too Brooks said, looking through the scope.

But as his words echoed out, all the ship girls immediately tensed up, both Tenryuu and Nagato's head pieces started to make noise. They all looked over to the city, "What is it?" Kurt asked, lightly grabbing Kaga's shoulder. She looked over to him, her eyes filled with urgency, "Air radar is picking up Abyssal fast movers nearing this location." She said.

Picking up on this Brooks turned back to the rest of them, "Alright. Keep your heads down." Everyone nodded in confirmation, and waited silently. True to the ship girls, two fast moving Abyssal fighters shot past the complex and rained fire on the entire area. The soldiers didn't even have time to react to the fighters before they were burning corpses, "Well that took care of that problem." One of the Rangers said, feeling the flames from the fires that had now sprouted up.

"Let's move down there and secure the VIP before more show up." Brooks ordered, beginning to stand up, "Understood." Kurt said standing up. Everyone else followed suit and began to silently move down into the front part of the complex. But just as Kaga was about to move Kurt stopped her, "Kaga. You and Nagato stay up here and provide over-watch. Let us know if anyone is approaching." Hr ordered the two ship girls.

"Got it. Be careful." Kaga said, a worried look filling her eyes, as Nagato readied her M249 beside her. The Seal smiled slightly and gripped her shoulder, "Always." He said, before moving down with the rest of the Rangers.

"Let's move people." Brooks said, as Kurt joined up with them. Everyone acknowledged him, and began to check the area for any survivors. But all they found were mangled body parts and bent pieces of metal, "Nothing survived this." Renton said, scanning the area. Tenryuu nodded in return as she held her sword at the ready just in case.

In no time the team had made it to the front of the complex, "Madsen, Rodriguez watch the entrance. We'll secure the VIPs." Brooks ordered two of his men as the group began to move to the entrance of the facility. Which used to be a proud set of blast door, but now had been reduced to nothing but a set of thin metal doors because the blast doors were torn apart by the airstrike. Slowly one of the men opened one of the doors, checking their corners every step of the way, "Got it sir." One of the Rangers said, giving him a thumbs up and turning back to the entrance with the other one.

The group began to slowly move through the underground facility, looking for any possible signs of enemy activity, "How deep does this complex go?" Tenryuu asked watching Kurt's back, as they continued to move.

"Only two floors. Our target is on the second, below us." Brooks responded in his Scottish accent, as they neared a long corridor, "This place seems like a ghost town." Renton added, keeping a tight grip on his Scar-L, as he stood behind Tenryuu who was taking point as they moved down the corridor.

"There were men on the outside, there's bound to be some in the interior as well." Kurt whispered, keeping a steady finger on the trigger of his M27. Something didn't seem right, it was way too quiet, even the steady hum of the machines inside the complex had stopped. It seemed completely dead.

But out of nowhere a volley of bullets flew down the hallway, all of them smashed against Tenryuu's skin, "Contacts!" Renton shouted out, using the light cruiser as cover. Tenryuu who was unharmed by the bullets, opened fire with her MP7, "There they are!" She shouted out.

The remaining Rangers themselves began to open fire at the doorway. Kurt could hear the chatter of North Korean soldiers on the other side. Slowly everyone besides Tenryuu and Renton retreated back to the entrance the corridor, and continued to return fire. Tenryuu herself was beginning to get frustrated with all the bullets bouncing against her, "Hey Kurt! Now would be-" But Tenryuu was immediately interrupted by a sudden shacking of the ground. Everyone else gripped onto the wall to hold themselves up, "Watch out!" Renton shouted out suddenly, pulling the light cruiser back, just as the ceiling in front of her collapsed, taking the floor and the North Korean soldiers with it.

"Sir be advised more abyssal fighters have hit the top of the complex." One of the Rangers outside radioed in, as everyone got their bearings again from the collapse, "Copy." Brooks responded, letting go of the wall and looking around at his squad.

Kurt steadied himself, and walked over to Tenryuu and Renton, "You two alright?" He asked, helping Tenryuu to her feet, and giving Renton a hand, "Yes sir." The young ranger replied, looking over at the giant hole in the floor now, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks kid." She said, smirking at the Ranger.

"The Abyssals must know she's here, but why are they firing on one of their owns location?" Brooks asked, walking up to Kurt and the others, "She can handle punishment like this, not normal humans. It's likely they'll keep hitting this location until their ground forces move in." Kurt responded, looking down the hole as well, it went down at least 100 feet to what looked like the second floor, "We have to hurry it up then. No time to waste." Renton said, gripping his rifle again.

"Let's move people." Brooks said, looking back at the other Rangers, as Kurt moved to the edge of the hole, "Looks like we're taking the express way." Renton joked, standing next to him, as Tenryuu picked up her sword, which she had dropped during the collapse, "Looks like it." Kurt chuckled, activating his boosters. Renton did the same not even a second later.

While the three got ready to jump Brooks stood in front of his men, issuing orders, "You five stay up here. Ybarra, Kurt, Tenryuu and I will go secure the target." He commanded, activating his own boosters, getting ready for the jump, "Yes sir." One of the Rangers said, turning away from him to set up a defense position,

"Ready for more controlled falling Lieutenant?" Brooks asked, walking up to Kurt and the rest of the group. Before anyone else spoke, Tenryuu jumped down the hole with a deadly smile. Kurt swore that the Light Cruiser was enjoying this.

"Always." He said, staring down at Tenryuu before he jumped in the whole himself. Brooks smirked, liking the Seal sense of humor, "Ay." He said before following suit and jumping into the hole. Renton shook his head before following them. They all fell silently before activating their boosters and quietly landing on the ground, well besides Tenryuu who gripped the side of the walls, trying to control her decent.

Once they were all on the ground, Brooks scanned their surroundings. All around them were poorly lit cells, "We must be in the holding cells." Renton said, scanning the area as well.

"How are we going to get back out?" Tenryuu asked, looking up at the hole, gripping her sword tightly, she wasn't opposed to the idea of climbing back up, but if she didn't have to she wouldn't mind at all, "The same way we came in." Kurt said, beginning to move forward down the rows of cells.

"What cell will she be in?" Renton asked, following Kurt, looking through the small holes in the cells. They were either completely empty, or filled with rotting bodies of prisoners that the guards shot, "No idea. We didn't get that much intel." Brooks said going down another hallway with Tenryuu following him close behind, "How could we?" Kurt asked, not really wanting an answer. He already knew why, it was a miracle that they even got this much info alone.

"Trial and error boys." Brooks said, moving into another hallway of cells. He scanned each and every cell looking for any sign of their objective. Starting to get annoyed as the Ranger did not find anything he hadn't already seen before, he slowly checked the corner to a long hallway, as Kurt and Renton came out slowly from another hallway directly across from them, "Clear." Kurt whispered out, meeting back up with the other Ranger and Ship Girl, "Nothing." Brooks said, getting slightly frustrated, not making any progress on their mission.

"What the hell?" Renton asked, lowering his rifle with a sigh, but just before anyone could respond footsteps could be heard coming down the main hallway. Instantly everyone melted back into their respective hallways that they came out from before. Completely blending in with the darkness of the dimly lit rooms. Within a few more seconds a group of North Koreans ran down the main hallway towards an unknown area. They weren't even paying much attention at all to their surroundings, because whatever seemed to be at the end of the hallway demanded everything. Once the team was sure the enemy had moved on, they slowly emerged from their hiding positions. Kurt gave the hand signal to follow the group and Brooks nodded in agreement. Even though he was a higher rank, Kurt let Brooks take the reins for the most of the mission. In his book experience out ranks everything. But now it was his time to take command because they were closing in on their objective.

After silently tailing the group of soldiers for a couple of seconds they came across a very large brightly lit circular room, with a pit in the middle. Various monitors and wires were all set up, funneling down the pit. Kurt ordered them to stop in the darkness of the corridor that filtered into the room, waiting to see what the men were doing. One of the soldiers ordered began to bark orders, and multiple men ran to different monitors beginning to tap various button on the keyboards the monitors were connected too. After a few seconds a loud noise began to go off from the inside of the pit, then a moment later a cage platform arose from pit and inside was a little girl….

She had long white hair, red eyes, two small triangular horns, and a white sleeveless dress. If Kurt knew he would've thought he was looking at the child version of the Airfield Hime. They were splitting images of each other. It made the Seal shutter. He heard reports of how mentally unstable she was, "That's the Hime?" Renton whispered, looking slightly confused. He only laid his eyes on one Hime in his life, but still he would've never imaged that the second one he saw was a child.  
"It's just a little girl." Brooks added, slightly confused and concerned as well, Tenryuu on the other hand wasn't at all.

"That's the Northern Hime. Considered the princess of the abyssal royal family." Tenryuu said aloud, gripping her sword tightly. How on Earth did the North manage to capture a royal family member! "Royal family?" Brooks asked, looking back at her, sensing the slight tensing in her body. He had learned too sense these kind of things being a squad leader, "I'll explain later." Tenryuu said, still staring at the barely conscious Abyssal.

"Doesn't matter we need to get her out of there and back to the Iwo Jima." Kurt ordered, eyeing the situation at hand. They had bigger situations at hand then why the hime was a child, "Understood." Brooks acknowledged, Renton nodded to him as well, and Tenryuu gave him a thumbs up, "How are we going to do this?" Renton added, wondering how they would do this quick and clean. Luckily Kurt had already thought this far ahead.

"Tenryuu?" The Seal suddenly asked, turning to the light cruiser who still gripped her sword tightly. The ship girls eyes bolted to the Seal, "Yeah?" She asked tilting her head slightly. Kurt turned back to the guards to their right in the circular room. He counted 5. They were the ones that were right by the cage door, so they needed to go the quickest. Their were also 4 more guards to their left but Brooks, Renton and himself could easily take care of them, "Think you could handle those guys on the right?" He asked, motioning to them. He didn't want to use her to fight other humans, but they really didn't have a choice. But still she exists to protect humanity not kill them, "No problem." The Ship Girl simply said, moving up to him.

"Alright. We'll handle the 4 on the left." He said, not even wanting to question why she didn't even show a bit of resistance to the question. But he marked it for later.

The Light Cruiser nodded and moved quietly out from the darkness towards one of the guards who's back was turned. Kurt and the others also moved towards their left, getting in position to take out the 4 other men. Tenryuu neared the man, poised to strike with her sword, but just as she was about to strike the Hime began to stir and open her eyes. And for some holy goddamn reason her eyes landed on Kurt. The Hime's eyes widened at his sight and she yelped. This caught the guards attentions and two on the right turned to see Kurt and his men. The Seals opened fired and Tenryuu sprang into action.

The guard that was directly in front of the Light Cruiser never saw the sword slice straight through his chest. He was dead in a instant. The others turned to her and began to shoot wildly at the ship girl. Tenryuu moved like lightning. She threw the already dead guards body at two of the others, knocking them over onto the ground. Next she was on the guard who was right in front of the Hime's cage before anyone could breath. She broke his rifle in two with her free hand, and sliced his neck with her sword in a matter of moments. While the guard fell over dead and the other two were still getting up from earlier. She moved to the farthest guard away from her. He tried to shoot her, but the bullets simply bounced or broke against her skin. Not wanting to dirty her sword for this Tenryuu gripped the man's head and slammed it into one of monitors shattering it. Then she rammed his head into the concrete wall behind the monitor effectively ending his life. By now the two who had fallen over had now returned to the standing position and were aiming their Ak47s at the Light Cruiser. Acting like she was going to surrender Tenryuu put both her hands up, dropping her sword in the process. The soldiers opened fired at her, she smirked. In reality she did this for a reason, the Ship Girl spun around doing a full 360° kicking her still falling sword towards the soldier on her left. Within a second it stabbed him straight in the stomach, sending him flying back from the force. The Light Cruiser then took out her MP7, firing at the last man, who was still in shock from watching his squad mate get killed so brutally. The bullets ripped through the small body armor he had, and tore into his vital organs. A moment later the last one fell over dead. All this happened in 30 seconds.

Kurt slowly emerged from the box he had used as cover to clear his side. Renton and Brooks also emerged from their respective covers as well, taking down the last man on their side. It hadn't been to hard, all their shots had been on point. Taking down the enemies in one shot. They were about to go assist Tenryuu, but the sudden body hitting the wall with a sword impaled in it stopped them. They all watched in awe as she took down her last target without an issue. She was flawless and fluid in her moments keeping the same emotionless yet serious expression on the entire time, as she took them down. Finally she walked over to the group, and retrieved her sword from the dead body of the man, "Damn." Was all Brooks could say, as he watched her clean off the sword with a piece of cloth she tore off from one of the now dead men.

"We need to get to the Hime." Tenryuu said, not wanting to be focused on right now, from the brutal acts she had just committed, "Y-Yeah. You're right." Kurt said with a nod, still in a slight sense of shock, he had never witness that even if he had only saw a little. She was so precise and hyperlethal with her attacks. Every Ship Girl had the ability to do this? It amazed the Seal. But then wanting to get back on track he moved over to the cage were Northern Hime was kept, he ripped of the door with the aid of his Exo and looked down at the little girl, "Be careful Lieutenant." Renton said, gripping his rifle tightly just in case.

"She's just a little girl." Kurt said, lifting her out of the cage and holding her in his arms. She remained silently the entire time. In truth the Seal didn't know why he was acting like this, maybe it was because she was a little girl, no. There was something else here a faint connection. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel it. It was there. Northern Hime looked up at Kurt with her big red eyes, "O-Onii-chan?" She squeaked out.

Kurts and Tenryuu's hearts skipped a beat as they both heard these words, "What?" The Seal asked, looking down at the little girl.

* * *

August 24, 2024

Outside Pyongyang, North Korea

Seal Team Saber, US Navy

Carrier Kaga

Kaga and Nagato sat on the hill above over looking the complex, scanning their surroundings and watching the two Rangers below who stayed hidden in the front entrance. Kaga shifted, feeling slightly nervous after she watched more bombs fall onto the top of the complex, "I'm sure they'll be alright." Nagato said, keeping a tight grip on her M249, as she scanned the skies above, not wanting to have more abyssals appear in the AO without a bit of warning, "I hope you're right." Kaga sighed, adjusting the stock of the Hecate slightly.

Seeing the Aircraft Carriers reaction to this Nagato also sighed. She hated seeing her like this, "He's not the Admiral, Kaga. He isn't helpless when it comes to a fight. That American can hold his ground and then some." She began, looking up to the sky, the morning sun now being replaced with the afternoon sun. She continued, "In all truths he has the capacity to be a better Admiral then Tansho." The battleship said, looking back down to Earth.

Kaga's eyes widen, "Nagato..." She had never heard Nagato speak so highly before of someone besides the Admiral.

The battleship rested her head on the ground for a moment, staring at the Carrier, "It's true. You should know that better then anyone. Ship Girls flock to him, it's like they love being around him. Plus he wasn't going to leave any of us behind when I first met him. Tansho ordered no further support. It's like he wanted us to die." Nagato said, almost with a snarl, balling her fist. She wasn't a very big fan of the Admiral now that he almost let them die. She did believe in an honorable death for the greater good, but when support was clearly available and could easily outmatch the enemy it needed to be provided. The Battleship was sure that Tansho wanted them to die. She just didn't want to come forward with it yet. "I know….." Kaga said suddenly looking down with a frown. In all truths she didn't really trust Tansho anymore, Kurt now had gained all her trust. She would fight too the death with the Seal. But not the Admiral.

"I guess the American really isn't so bad." Nagato suddenly began looking over to Kaga with a wide smirk, "You certainly have taken a liking to him." She laughed quietly, poking her shoulder.

"N-Nagato." Kaga said with a stutter and a blush, looking away from her. The Battleship was about to giggle at the Carrier, but the sudden blip on her radar silence her. She narrowed eyes and looked over to Kaga, "Behind us." She informed the Carrier. Kaga returned a nod to her, eyes narrowed as well. The two quickly flipped over the side of the hill, so now their backs were facing the facility. Both aimed their guns into the dark forest behind them, the thick canopy of trees, blocking out most sunlight. The blip on their radars got closer and closer to them. It was clear that it was heading straight towards them, "Whatever it is, it's fast." Kaga said, tightening her grip on the Hecate. The target moved closer and closer to them, until 5 smaller objects separated from it and speed towards them.

Kaga and Nagato looked down the barrel of their rifles into the darkness of the forest. Waiting for whatever they were to reveal themselves to the Ship Girls. A few moments later an Abyssal Hellcat fighter flew directly at them from the within the forest, "Contact!" Nagato shouted out, opening fire at the approaching Abyssal, which was followed by 4 more fighters. The girls were so absorbed in trying to hit the fighters that they didn't even notice the white haired abyssal approaching them from within the woods.

* * *

"W-Why did you call me big brother?" Kurt stuttered out, looking down at the small girl. In return the Abyssal tilted her head at him in confusion. Both Renton and Brooks also tilted their heads in confusion, looking down at her as well. Tenryuu was also confused. Seeing all the confusion the Abyssal sighed and looked up to Kurt, "Because you're my-" She was immediately cut short by a loud rumbling all throughout the room and the base. Kurt looked over to Brooks with a raised eyebrow as Tenryuu and Renton began to watch the lone entrance into the room.

Brooks comms began to crackle and a moment later one of the Rangers voices echoed across the channel, "Sergeant!" He shouted out.

"What is it?" Brooks said immediately responding to his men. As he spoke, Kurt began to slowly take the Abyssal out of the cage, with a surprise she happily jumped into his arms, startling the Seal slightly, "Contact outside of the base! It's an Abyssal! The Ship Girls have engaged it! We need to move now!" The man's voiced echoed out, as an explosion was heard in the background, followed by another loud rumble, "Understood. We have the package. Contact our birds." Brooks ordered, before turning back to Kurt, "We have no time we need to move. Abyssals have engaged our forces outside of the complex." He said, turning to the exit. Both Tenryuu and Renton nodded their heads to him.

Kurt knew what he had to do with this girl. Luckily for him she wasn't acting hostile so this would be a lot easier, "W-Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him with her big red eyes, "Back to our ship." He said with a reassuring smile. Northern Hime nodded to him and buried her head into his shoulder, and with that the team began to sprint back to the large hole they had entered in. Once directly below the hole, Kurt nodded to Tenryuu and she began to climb with a sigh. The rest of them activated their boosters and with them, they climbed up much faster then the Light Cruiser.

Once back up on the first floor, they patiently waited for the Ship Girl, "God I hate climbing." Tenryuu said, with a sigh reaching the top of the hole. Brooks chuckled and offered her and hand up. She gladly took it, "Thanks." Brooks nodded to her and turned to one of his men, who was waiting for him, "Sir. Birds are on their way to the extraction point. But the Abyssals are locking down the airspace quickly." He informed the Sergeant. Brooks narrowed his eyes, "Dammit." He said aloud. The Abyssals worked too fast.

A Ranger who was on the radio looked up at the Sergeant with a grim expression, "We have 10 minutes to get to the extraction point, before it's impossible to get us out of here." Brooks nodded to him and then looked back to Kurt, "Let's not waste time then." The Seal shook his head and held the Abyssal Hime. Who was being awfully quiet.

Brooks gave a hand signal to the squad and they immediately began to move towards the exit of the complex, "We still have to deal with the Abyssals outside." Renton said, jogging up next to Brooks, as they rounded a corner nearing the exit, "Yeah. Let's make this quick. People let's move! Double time!" Brooks ordered as everyone began to spirit down the hallway, "Rodriguez how does it look out there?" Brooks suddenly asked, turning on his comms.

Nothing was heard for a moment, which caused the Sergeant to get worried but a few seconds later static came across the channel, then an explosion which then caused the hallway they were in to shake. Everyone abruptly came to a stop as Rodriguez came across the radio, "Sir! Not good. Madsen's injured and the girls are taking a beating! This Abyssal is one tough bitch!" He shouted out, followed by gunfire and another explosion which caused some of the lights in the hallway to fall down, "Is there only one?" Brooks asked, halting right in front of Kurt.

Everyone waited for a moment to hear a transmission back, "A-Affirmative sir!" Rodriguez stammered, "What class is she!" Brooks shouted out, sensing that the Ranger was feeling incredibly nervous and worried. But in all truths Kurt was feeling the exact same as well. Worried for Kaga, and Nagato. Just what kind of Abyssal had to be here to give a battleship and Aircraft Carrier trouble? "Hime sir! It's a Mid-" Rodriguez was immediately cut off by another loud explosion, "Rodriguez! Rodriguez!" Brooks shouted through the comms, nothing was heard from the other end and he looked back at Kurt, "We have to hurry." The Seal nodded and they began to resume their sprint back to the exit.

After about a minute they reached the entrance to the complex, stopping almost immediately as they saw one Ranger doing CPR on another bloodied man, "Rodriguez?" Brooks called out, jogging over to the man. Both metal doors were shut in front of them, and fighting could be heard outside.

The man known as Rodriguez looked up at Brooks. His face was grim and filled with exhaustion, "Yes sir." He said, wiping some blood off of his face, stopping the CPR done on the other Ranger. Brooks kneeled next to him and looked at the other Ranger on the ground, "Madsen?" He asked looking over to Rodriguez, who lowered his head, "KIA sir." He said. Brooks lowered his head as well, "Peace to the fallen. Grabs his tags." The Sergeant ordered. Rodriguez nodded, and ripped the dead Rangers dog tags off of him, giving them to Brooks.

Brooks looked down at them, and clutched the pieces of remembrance, before putting them in his pocket and looking back at all the awaiting soldiers. He narrowed his eyes, "Let's go-" The Ranger was immediately interrupted by Nagato who smashed through the doors and crashed into Renton, who catched her but was sent backwards into the wall behind them. The young Ranger shook his head and regained his bearings, looking down at the battleship, "Are you alri-" Renton immediately stopped when he saw the battleship. Nagato looked up at him weakly, she was bleeding all over her body, her entire right arm had been ripped off. The battleships long black hair was now burnt to a crisp, once reaching down to her butt, now only barely reaching the base of her neck. Renton immediately got out from under her and flipped her over. The young man gasped when he saw the incredibly large hole where her stomach used to be. By now the other men had seen what had happened to the Battleship and were shocked by the sight. Kurt immediately ran over, and kneeled next to the battleship, "Nagato!" He shouted out looking at her mangled body. Blood was pouring out of her like no tomorrow. What kind of Abyssal would do this?!

Nagato looked over to the Seal and weakly smirked, "D-D-Don't worry about m…me A-A-merican. I've been hurt a lot worse." She coughed out before closing her eyes. Kurt immediately began to pull her back into the facility with the aid of Renton. Once they had got her behind more cover, Brooks looked over to Renton as the other Rangers began to stack up on the edge of the now opened doors that lead outside, "Ybarra! Tend to her." Brooks ordered.

Renton nodded, "I'll try sir. But I don't have extensive medical training." He said, taking out what little medical supplies he had, "You're the only one here with any of it!" Brooks added looking back to Kurt who was clutching his fist tightly. Tenryuu who was behind him, was also doing the same. Brooks could tell both of them were pissed off at whatever did this to Nagato.

As Kurt looked down at Nagato with anger, he suddenly felt something shaking on his back, O-Onii-chan is she going to be alright?" The Hime stuttered almost tearing up at the sight of Nagato. Suddenly Kurt remembered who he was. He was a Seal goddammit. He wasn't supposed to lose his head like this just because one of their squadmates got injured. They needed him to keep his cool. Kaga needed him to keep his cool.

"Yeah. She'll be find." He finally said aloud, kneeling down so she could jump off of his back. And to his surprise she did without any problems. She ran to stand in front of him. Kurt was beginning to think this wasn't an enemy at all.

"You need to stay here alright? We still need you." Kurt said to the small Abyssal Hime now standing in front of him. The girl nodded, trying not to look over at the bleeding Nagato, "A-Alright Onii-chan." She stuttered out. Kurt nodded to her then stood up, looking over to Brooks. The Sergeant nodded to him and looked over to his squad, "Rodriguez stay here with the Hime, and contact the fleet. Tell them we will not make it to the evac zone. The birds have to come here. We're not moving with Nagato like this." He ordered, looking down at the barely breathing ship girl.

"Understood sir." The Ranger said, moving away from the wall and over to Brooks and the rest of them.

Kurt reloaded his M27 and looked over to Tenryuu who was gripping her sword so hard her knuckles were turning white. She looked up at him with fury in her eyes. Kurt too had an unseen fury, that he would let out when they engaged the Abyssal. But most of his mind was on Kaga who he absolutely needed to get to. If it wasn't for his disciplined mind he would've already ran out there and engaged but he knew they needed to prepare. He just hoped she could hold whatever that was off for a few more seconds. He wouldn't let her die here, "You ready to deal with this bitch?" Tenryuu said with a scowl. Kurt nodded and began to stack up with the others at the wall. The Seal looked over to the squad leader of the Rangers. Brooks gave him a slight nod and then gave the hand signal to move out.

The entire squad moved through the doors of the complex back out to the destroyed courtyard. Once outside they were shocked at the sight. Locked in a deadly hand to hand combat deal was Kaga and a pure white Abyssal. Everyone immediately knew who this was and Kurt's heart nearly stopped. He felt like his five year old self again, watching his mother be slaughter. The Abyssal that stood before them was none other then the Midway Hime. The first Abyssal he ever met and the killer of his mother.

Brooks was the first to snap out of the short daze. He looked around at the rest of his men, "Spread out!" He barked, snapping the other out of their small fright. It wasn't everyday that you saw an Abyssal tear apart one ship girl and almost defeat another in hand to hand combat. But nevertheless everyone sprang into action and form a have circle formation around the Hime and Kaga.

Kurt set up right beside Brooks with Tenryuu standing behind them with her MP7 ready to fire on the order, "We have to get Kaga away from her before we can open fire." Brooks said to Kurt. The Ranger didn't know how much more punishment her armor could take before their bullets would injury her. But as they spoke Kaga was punched across the face by Hime, sending her back a bit but then she quickly countered with a kick to the stomach causing the Hime to trip a bit, but nothing to serious. Kurt could tell she wouldn't last much longer, she was breathing heavily and her movements were sluggish. But yet she was still holding on, unlike Nagato who was almost sunk; Kaga was barely injured and she was fighting the Hime with such ferocity.

"Leave that to us." Kurt finally said, looking away from Kaga and over to Brooks. The Sergeant raised his eyebrow as Kurt continued to explain, "We'll get Kaga out of there. Then you rain hell on her." He said, gripping his M27 tightly. Brooks looked to Kaga for a moment, watching her fight then he looked back to the Seal and nodded his head, "Understood."

Kurt turned to Tenryuu who was still gripping her sword tightly and she nodded to him, "Let's move." He ordered, and both of them began to slowly move into the deathmatch between the Carrier and the Hime.

"Oh? Does this little girl have the will to live?" Midway laughed aloud, trying to strike Kaga across the face. The Carrier caught her fist and looked up at her with fire in her eyes. The Hime tilted her head, "Oh? I can admit. You're not like most of the Japanese fleet. The older ones have all lost the will to live! Like that poor excuse of a battleship that I riped apart. She wants to die!" Midway shouted out, kicking Kaga in her ribs, which made her yelp in pain, "But you're different!" She yelled out, grabbing Kaga by the neck, and slammed her into the ground repeatedly, "What makes you different I wonder?" Midway said lifting her into the air, and squeezing her by the neck, "What makes you want want to live?"

Kaga clenched her teeth and smashed her elbow against the Hime's arm, "Ahh! Shut up!" The Carrier screamed out, getting away from the Abyssal. She tried to back away but the Hime grabbed her by the leg and started to twist incredibly hard, too the point where it would be ripped off soon, "Ahhhhh!" She screamed out in agony. The Hime grinned at this and twisted harder, "Heh. Idiot." She said, calling up two of her hellcat fighters from behind the treeline. She had them waiting to enter combat at a moments notice. Both fighters flew above her and, opened their mouths, revealing the guns stored inside. Midway smirked, "Fire."

But before they were able to let out their ammunition, bullets ripped through one of the fighters and a hand grabbed the other hellcat. Midway looked over, shocked. Kurt stood their for a moment holding the now pinned Abyssal hellcat fighter. Midway kept staring at Kurt, like her life depended one it, "I-It's you?" She stuttered, reaching a hand out to touch him, but Tenryuu's sword quickly denied that. Next thing Midway knew, a Light cruiser was now standing between her and Kurt. Tenryuu raised her in defense, as Kurt smashed the hellcat fighter to pieces with his hand. The Seal then picked up Kaga and began to jog back to the complex entrance, all while Midway kept staring. She tried to call out to him, but nothing came out. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for so long. She needed to talk with him, to take him, "No. Wait!" She finally cried out trying to reach for him, but Tenryuu swung at her with her sword, "Not letting you touch them you bitch!" The Light Cruiser shouted out. Now getting angry Midway focused her attention on Tenryuu. She looked at the ship girl with fury in her eyes, "I will not let you stop me from taking him!"

"Taking him?" Tenryuu asked, lowering her sword for just a second. But a second was all Midway needed. As fast as possible Midway grabbed Tenryuu's sword. The ship girl was shocked for a moment, but then quickly retaliated by yanking the sword away from her. Expecting to slice through the Hime's hand Tenryuu smirked. But to her surprise Midway clutched onto the sword, and pulled it away from Tenryuu, "Bitch!" The Light cruiser called out, reaching for her MP7. She pulled the PDW up and began to open fire at the Hime, trying to back away slowly so the Rangers could open fire, "Where do you think you're going on!" The Hime suddenly called out, lunging towards Tenryuu with her own sword. "Dammit!" Tenryuu called out, as she looked to the Rangers with fear in her eyes, she didn't care if their bullets might break her armor, she needed assistance before their was nothing left of her, "Open fire! Open-" She wasn't able to finish the sentence, before her MP7 was sliced in half, along with her left hand by the Hime, "Where do you think you're going?" Midway asked, as Tenryuu looked at her wide eyed and in pain. The Rangers began to open fire at both of girls, bullets deflecting off of both of them, "You will all die!" Midway called out, motioning her free hand upward, as dozens of Hellcat fighters flew in from the treeline. Tenryuu gripped her left arm in pain, trying to back away quickly from the Hime, as the Hellcats began to fire at the Rangers.

"I'm not done with you yet." Midway called out in a cold voice gripping Tenryuu's hair from the front. She looked at the Hime in fear, but sudden slammed her forehead into Midway causing her to be pushed back, "And I'm not done with you yet! I finally found a person, that gives me the will to live again and purpose! I will not fall here! To a monster like you!" She clenched her teeth and rushed the Hime. Jabbing the Hime with her right fist and using her left arm as a shield against the sword. She didn't care about the arm anymore. The hand was already gone. Midway backed up quickly, trying to dodge the punches from the Light Cruiser. But Tenryuu got lucky and knocked the sword out of Midways hand, and punched her straight in the jaw. The installation was sent flying back. Tenryuu smirked, "That's for Nagato."

"K-Kurt?" Kaga asked, looking at the Seal weakly as he set her down in the inner part of the complex next to Renton and Nagato, "I'm here." He reassured her, gripping her shoulder, "W-We had no idea she was coming." Kaga cried out weakly almost tearing up. It was true ship girls were incredibly strong and effective in combat. But without their outfits they were extremely limited, which wouldn't have been a problem for them if a Hime class hadn't showed up. "It's okay Kaga. We'll take care of it. Just rest here." Kurt said in a soft tone, trying to calm her down. He turned away from her, only to see the small little abyssal girl looking at him, in tears, "T-This is my fault Onii-chan." Kurt's face softened for a moment, as he rubbed her hair. She really wasn't an enemy at all, by the way she was acting, in reality she was just a scared little girl, "I highly doubt that litte one." He said, trying to reassure her. Northern Hime looked up at him with a sniffle before she hugged him tightly. Kurt returned the hug, telling her it would be alright.

But the Seal was suddenly brought back to reality, by Rodriguez who punched the wall beside them, after he finished his talk on the radio, "What's going on Rodriguez?" Kurt asked, looking over at him. It wasn't like one of them to lose their cool, even though he almost had earlier. The Ranger looked over at him with a frustrated expression, "The fleet won't send us any support." He said, kicking the wall.

Kurt sighed, he was half expecting this, "Did you tell them their was a Hime in play?" He asked, standing up. Rodriguez shook his head and looked away from the Seal, "Yes. But even still, there's nothing they can spare, they said they'll try to contact someone. But that's all I got They even prioritized the drone fleet. We got nothing. No one is coming for us now." He said now looking towards the Seal. Suddenly Kurts comms began to crackle and a few moments later, Brooks voice came across his channel followed by gunfire, "Lieutenant!" He screamed out.

"I'm here." Kurt said, readying his weapon, as bullets suddenly shot through the thin metal doors, impacting on the cement wall near them. Kurt quickly pulled the little girl away, and by Kaga who was looking up at him, "We're getting torn up out here. We need more support!" The Sergeant screamed, as the sound of Abyssal fighters increased outside of the doors, "Copy I'm on my way." Kurt said, turning towards the doors, "Hurry! Tenryuu needs your help! Watch your left-" Brooks voice cut off, after a loud explosion shook the complex, more bullets shot into the doorway. Right as he was about to leave Kaga gripped onto his pant leg. Kurt turned to her. She looked up at him with a worried and scared expression, "I'll come back. I promise." He said with a small smile, as she let go and gave him a nod. The Seal then ran out of the door into the fray, "I know you will." She said, quietly, resting her head against the wall.

Kurt sprinted out of the complex, and got behind the nearest cover which was an over turned cargo truck. He looked around, trying to get a fix on the situation. Brooks and a two other Rangers were pinned down over to his left by Abyssal Hellcat fights, while one Ranger was dragging another one to cover on his right. Different Abyssal ship types could be seen walking out of the woods, opening fire at them. Then right in the middle Kurt could see her. Midway Hime. She had brought her heavy guns out and began to open fire at Tenryuu, who was either dodging the rounds or blocking them with her sword. God what is that thing even made of?

But Tenryuu was beginning to lose ground, as more Abyssal began to open fire at her. Enemy rounds started to shoot through her body, causing her to clench her teeth, gripping the sword as tightly as she could. The Seal knew he had to do something, as he hid behind the cover. Kurt peaked out to look around for something to aid the Light Cruiser. But there wasn't anything he could use. He kept scanning, hoping for something. Finally something caught his eye under an over turned truck to his left. Kurt knew what he had to do, and broke from cover towards the truck, as Hellcat fighters started opening fire at him. A lucky missile hit beside the Lieutenant, sending him flying into the outside wall of the complex. He was barely able to stand, once he regained his bearings. Shrapnel had lodged itself in his right leg, but he tried to ignore it the best he could.

Tenryuu's left arm fell limp, after being hit by an AP round from Abyssal behind Midway. Then everything went downhill from there. More rounds hit the Light Cruiser, she tried to hold on but she just didn't have the strength left. Finally a round from a Hellcat Fighter, hit her sword, causing her to lose grip and it went flying. Midway knew this was her chance, she pointed all her guns downwards at the defenseless Ship girl, "Heh….." Tenryuu said, lowering her head, "Looks like I wasn't able to protect you after all Kurt. And after a talked all tough." She added, looking up defiantly at the overpowering Hime. Midway in turn smirked down at her, as the chaos around them ensued. The Rangers couldn't do anything, the Hellcats and the newly arrived Abyssal kept them behind cover.

Midway smiled, "Explode... and SINK!" She screamed out, aiming her large guns directly at the Light Cruiser.

But right before the shells could fire, a bullet shot right through both of the guns, causing them to violently explode, sending Midway to the ground. All the Abyssal ships stopped and looked towards the shot. The Light Cruiser also turned her head to see who had fired the shot. Her eyes widened slightly, as she saw Kurt laying on top of an overturned truck with Kaga's Hecate ready to fire, he smirked at the Ship girl.

But the battle was far from over and more Abyssal were arriving to their location. Midway slowly got up, and stared at Kurt in rage as blood dripped from her forehead. "KURT!" She screamed out, in a blood rage, as the red lines on her body began to glow bright. The Lieutenant fired another shot, but the Hime deflected it and rushed towards him. Tenryuu couldn't move fast enough to reach Seal, he was on his own. Her hellcat fighters forced him off of the truck and he was left face to face with her. She slammed into him, forcing him against the truck. She smirked, thinking that she had won, but the Lieutenant pushed back, and locked fists with her, "I'm not that litte boy anymore!" He announced, breaking the lock and punching her in the cheek. In return Midway grabbed onto his helmet and ripped it off, "You're right you're not!" She retaliated, punching him repeatedly in the chest, "But you're still weak!" The Hime added, smashing his head against the truck. The Seals vision became blurry as she prepared to do it again, "I said I'd save you from this one day! Well I'm taking you with me now and we'll-" But she immediately stopped by a powerful fist smashing against her side, pushing her away with such force that she felt some of her ribs crack, "You're not taking him ANYWHERE!" Kaga screamed out, raising her fists defensively in front of Kurt, with fury filling her eyes.

The Hime's eyes went wide, but then she smirked at them, "A-Ah. Now I see your reason to live." Midway stuttered, getting up and gripping her side in pain, as she began to fall back, behind the Abyssal lines to safety, "Another time Kurt, and do take care of your little sister." She called out, before disappearing in the Abyssal lines. In turn all the Hellcat fighters moved away, leaving only the almost infinite number of Abyssal ships behind to attack Kurt and the others.

The battle was definitely far from over…

* * *

August 24, 2024

Classified, Abyssal controlled North Korean airspace

Classified, US Navy

She stood in the barely lit cargo bay of the C-17 adjusting her cannons and outfit, as the other girls behind her did the same. Once she was sure her outfit was all set, she tied her long snow white hair in a ponytail, that reached her back. The three other girls also began to tie their hair, as the Cargo bays opened up to reveal the afternoon sky. The girl enjoyed the sight only for a moment, as the comms system began to crackle and the pilots voice began to project through, "We're directly above them."

"Roger." She girl, said as her guns moved around almost excited, as she got into position, "Missouri! Heading out!" She shouted sprinting down the cargo bay and jumping out of the back, smirking as she fell.

The second girl came and got into position, narrowing her eyes. She pulled some of her brown hair back away from her face and looked down at the large gunlike launcher in her hands before looking up again, "Saratoga! Deploying!" She yelled, jumping out of the C-17

Next the third girl came up and smirked smacking her fists together, her chin length brown hair blowing behind her in the wind. She covered her amber eyes with a pair of sunglasses and her heavy cannons stood at the ready, "USS. Arizona! Launching!" She shouted, following the other girls close behind.

Finally the last girl came up to launch. She stood much taller then all the other girls before her. Her massive guns stood proudly, making the other girls guns look small in comparison. She didn't even bother putting her long curly blonde hair in a ponytail. She stared out, looking with her ocean blue eyes at the sky. Then she stepped forward, and began to sprint off the edge of the C-17 picking up speed, "USS. Montana! Dropping!"

* * *

 **And done! Finally I'm finished with this chapter. That took forever, I was going to release it earlier but I decided to add a few more parts and additional lines. I believe it came out better, then it was going to be, and I thank you for all of your patience.**

 **I know stuff might've felt a little confusing and some characters might have felt distance from others. I'm sorry about that, I really wanted to focus on the mission and combat this time around. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But chapter 7 will be more focused on Kurt, Kaga and Tenryuu, possibly Missouri. But I'm not too sure yet.**

 **Author question: Kaga or Tenryuu? Who is better? XD**


End file.
